Belonging to the Darkness
by MissaSissa
Summary: "You, my dear, belong to me." Unable to adopt Baby Henry and bored with the curse she has cast, Regina settles for Emma Swan as her revenge. But Emma won't go down without a fight, and that's just how Regina likes it.
1. Chapter 1

**I am finally back from taking a writing break, and I'm so excited to get started again! This story is a bit different from my others, and I'm excited to write it!**

 **Just a quick disclaimer warning: This contains ageplay, non-con/reluctance, and possible torture with some sexual themes (what else do you expect from the Evil Queen herself?) If this is something that makes you uncomfortable or is a trigger, I suggest you don't read this.**

 **For those of you that choose to read on, thank you. You are brave souls.**

* * *

"Approved? What do you mean I wasn't approved?" Regina screeched, her voice raising an octave out of frustration.

The poor woman at the front desk pointed helplessly at her computer. "You should have gotten a letter in the mail, Ma'am. It said- "

"Yes, I know what it said!" Regina growled.

She slammed her hand down on the desk, causing the receptionist to jump and the few occupants in the waiting room to look up curiously. Taking a deep breath, she smoothened out her pantsuit and put on a smile. It wouldn't help matters acting like a petulant child.

"May I please speak to Mr. Connor?" She asked in the nicest tone she could muster.

The receptionist looked taken aback at her change of behavior, but quickly nodded and picked up her phone. Regina drummed her fingernails against the desk as she waited. This was not going the way she had intended. The plan was to adopt a child. But not just any child; the Savior's child, the offspring of that wretched Snow White.

Ever since she lost her chance with Owen, the nice little boy that had come to town with his father years ago, Regina had never felt satisfied. She was bored with the curse; the victory of inflicting torture that only she knew about had waned.

No, her heart wanted something else. To be loved, just once in her life. To have someone that depended on her fully, someone she could nurture and attempt to care for. She had long since given up on love for herself; the only person that had truly loved her was buried 6 feet underground.

However, when she (with the help of Gold) found out about the Savior's little teen pregnancy mishap, she found the perfect opportunity. Revenge and motherhood all rolled up into one neat little package specifically tailored for the Evil Queen herself.

It was bound to happen sooner or later; she had kept tabs on the young princess since the girl was young, enjoying watching the misery of her sad sad life. The girl had been in and out of juvie, and arrested for stealing and destruction of property. It didn't help that almost every home she ended up in was abusive. She deserved it, Regina thought, being related to the girl that ruined her life.

If she would have thought out her plan more instead of going in with a head of steam, she could have just taken Snow White's newborn and put the bandit into captivity, forcing her to watch as Regina corrupted her little princess from the inside out. She would just have to settle for taking Snow White's grandson instead.

"Ah, Mayor Mills. What a pleasure to speak with you again after our… lovely meeting last month." Thomas Connor approached her, straightening his tie somewhat nervously.

Regina flashed him a smile, fighting the urge to bite her lip. She had to do a few… _favors_ for the manager of the adoption agency to even be able to meet her future son. She had lost her favorite pair of French lace panties and her pride, however, she had to do what she had to do.

"Mr. Connor. What a delight," the brunette purred, reaching her hand out and squeezing his gently. "I understand we're having some issues with my adoption finalizations?"

"Yes, let's take this to my office." The man answered, practically yanking his hand from her grip.

Regina frowned, but found herself following him. As soon as the door was closed, she turned her charm back on. As Thomas leaned against his desk facing her, she leaned against the door and locked it with the flick of her wrist.

"Brandy," she commented, sashaying over to the crystal-cut glasses. "Don't mind if I do. Would you care for a glass, Thomas?"

"Please sit down," the man said, motioning to the seat in front of him.

Regina did so, whiskey-colored eyes burning as she gazed up at him. She opened her legs just a little, enough for him to glance down at her toned thighs. He quickly shook off the lust, clearing his throat to distract himself.

"Miss Mills, it seems as though you will not be able to adopt a child through our agency. Or rather, any agency. We were unable to find background information about you before 1983. Although your record is clean and you have impressive standings with being the mayor of your town and remaining financially stable, it simply isn't enough."

Regina stood, wrapping her dark-lacquered nails around the man's tie and tugging down before placing a chaste kiss to his jawline. "We can make it enough, can't we?"

The man paused for a moment before firmly pushing her away. "I'm married with three children. What we did was a mistake. I- I wasn't thinking."

Regina's jaw tightened, her eyes narrowing into slits. "You didn't care about that when you were bending me over that fancy sports car of yours, did you? I have the power to _ruin you_. I can make your life a living hell, make it so you'll be living on the streets out of nothing but a cardboard box."

To her surprise, Thomas stepped forward with his eyes blazing. "What about you, Madame Mayor? What would your town think if they knew about your scandal? Is that how you became mayor? You slept your way to the top?"

Regina stepped forward and the man nearly fell back in fear. "The people of my town respect me. They know who they're dealing with. And I would make a great mother, I'll have you know. So, unless you want me to tell everyone about your own little scandal, I suggest you give me the son you promised me."

"Get out," the man said, his voice a near whisper. "What?" Regina snarled. "I said get out! Before I call security!" Thomas yelled.

Regina left the building with a smile on her face. In mere minutes, everyone that Thomas Connor knew (including his wife) would know of his dark secret. Regina had left him in quite the predicament; pants down, gagged, handcuffed to his desk. The picture she had sent to everyone in his contacts list looked just lovely. And if he tried to retaliate, he wouldn't be able to. Storybrooke was a hidden gem, only she had the power to come and go.

But what was she going to do about filling that void inside of her? She no longer had magic; she couldn't just conjure up a child.

On the long drive back home, a small seed planted itself in her mind. The Savior was her key. Of course; why didn't she think of it before? It would take time and meticulous planning with some help from a reluctant ally, but it might just work. Her perfect revenge.

* * *

 **2 Years Later:**

"Stop here, please," Emma Swan instructed the taxi driver as they rounded the corner onto an empty street. The only source of light came from an old neon bar sign that was broken on one side and hanging precariously off a brick ledge.

The taxi driver turned around in his seat, eyebrows raised. "You sure you want me to drop ya off right here, Miss? A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be in this type of neighborhood, especially at night."

Emma waved him off and gave him a hearty tip. As soon as the taxi disappeared, she slung her bag over her shoulder and ducked into the abandoned apartment building she had come to call home, as well as a few others that had stowed away there.

"Hey! Swan!" A familiar voice called out.

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled her bag closer to her. Everything she owned was in it, and if one of these street rats were to take it she'd be screwed. As she went to open the apartment door, a hand swiftly shut it and pinned her against it.

"What do you want, Ryland?" The blonde asked, chin pointed upwards towards her unwelcome visitor.

The scraggly, too-thin man backed off a bit, knowing Emma could kick his ass if need be. Although she was nearly half his size, the heroin and cocaine he worshipped and craved on the daily had made him weak and needy. Emma should know; she was his main dealer.

"Just my main, that's all I need," Ryland answered.

Emma's gaze shifted down to the man's pockets as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I'm assuming you don't have anything for me?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around nervously. "C'mon, Swan. You've been my main dealer for years; you know I'm good for it."

Emma defiantly shook her head and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Come talk to me when you have the money plus the forty you still owe," she said before entering the apartment and making sure the three heavy-duty locks she had installed herself were in place.

"Hey, it's everyone's favorite gal! Emma, come take a seat!" August, her foster brother and infamous drug dealer, patted the stained and worn couch he was seated on and flashed her a wide smile.

5 or 6 others Emma didn't recognize took up the remaining furniture, looking stoned out of their minds. The blonde simply shook her head and went to the kitchen to grab at whatever was left. The random junkies that occupied their little 2-bedroom raided the food constantly. They were just lucky Emma made enough money from her illegal job to keep the supply running.

She was going to make it out of here. Find a good job, live in a nice apartment, live the life she deserved…

After she heated up her food and went to her room that she shared with her best friend Ruby, she noticed the girl wasn't asleep in her bed like she usually would be. Ruby was 4 years younger than her and emancipated, and unfortunately, headed down the same path Emma took herself around that age.

Emma had caught the 16-year-old sneaking into the apartment building one night, and after learning her story she decided to take the girl under her wing. So far, she had managed to keep her in school and away from the creeps that hung around, but Ruby was wild and had a rebellious streak.

"Where is she?" The blonde demanded August, a fire burning behind her emerald eyes. "I think she left with Ricky not too long ago," the man answered.

"God _damn it_ , August! You were supposed to watch her while I finished my rounds!" Emma snapped, internally kicking herself for not being here. "Hey, I'm not the girl's babysitter. I'm sure she's just fine on her own out there. She can take care of herself, Emma." August said calmly.

Emma simply shook her head and slipped out the front door. She knew where Ruby would be, and she wouldn't allow the girl to screw up her own life like Emma did hers.

Upon entering the small dive bar, she spotted the bartender she had come to know well. He had helped her out of some sticky situations, and she knew he had her back.

"Otis," the blonde said urgently, catching the man's attention.

The man immediately turned towards her, leaning on the bar. "What's up, Emma?"

"Have you seen Ruby? She left with Ricky not too long ago, I just missed her."

The man's face contorted in disgust. "Oh, she's with that slime ball? No, I'm sorry. Haven't seen her, Ems."

Emma trudged outside, pulling her bag closer to her and glancing over her shoulder with a sigh. She should have known better than to trust Ruby to stay put.

The blonde did a double take as a sleek black limo turned onto the street and rolled by. What the hell would someone be doing out here so late? Especially someone that obviously didn't belong in this neighborhood? Were they attempting to commit suicide?

"Emma Swan."

Emma turned towards the mystery voice to see a woman stalking towards her from the dark shadows of the bar she had just left. The woman was beautiful; that she could see. Mid-thirties, fit, dark ebony tresses that fell just past her shoulders. In the darkness, she loomed over the young girl in a way that made her nervous.

"Do I know you?" Emma asked, fingering the pocket knife she kept in her inside jacket pocket.

The woman laughed, the sound seeming to reverberate off the surrounding buildings and echo down the street. Emma's eyes shifted down to the older woman's toned legs. The short black dress she wore gave her an air of superiority, and the girl felt her street-smart confidence waver.

"No, dear, I'm afraid not. But you will soon enough." The woman reached forward and grasped her chin, running the pad of her thumb along her lower lip.

Emma jerked her head away, snapping the pocket knife open and holding it out.

"Who are you?"

To her surprise, the woman merely smirked and looked her up and down. Emma stood her ground, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was she one of August's friends? Or someone from CPS?

"Regina Mills. I've had my eye on you for quite some time, my dear. Now we are going to have ourselves a little chat." The woman motioned to the limo, indicating Emma get inside.

"Like hell we are. I don't know who you are or what you want, but you better leave me the fuck alone," the blonde snarled.

Regina clucked her tongue in a disapproving tone. "You've got quite a mouth on you, don't you? We'll fix that soon enough. But for now, hand me your knife."

Emma's grip on the weapon tightened. This was her only means of defense besides her body, and she wasn't willing to give it up. Granted, she could take the woman out if need be, but then she would be risking the loss of her bag. This woman didn't seem crazy, but something definitely felt off. She obviously knew who Emma was. And if she knew what Emma did for a living… that could be trouble.

But before Emma could make the decision whether to make a run for it or attack, a steely hand was wrapping itself around her arm, forcing it behind her back in a painful twist. The girl hissed in pain and involuntarily dropped the knife into her attacker's hand.

Regina held her there for a minute, her slim body curving against Emma's. The blonde shivered as she felt the woman's hot breath against her ear.

"I won't ask you again. You do as you're told, and get in the limo," Regina spoke in a low voice that warned Emma if she didn't, she could quite possibly die.

As Emma obediently climbed in, she felt her bag being pulled off her shoulder. She turned to fight for it, but a high-heeled shoe shoved her the rest of the way in. She stopped resisting as she saw what was in the backseat. Or rather, _whom_.

"Ruby!" The blonde cried, scrambling to reach her friend.

The young girl was unconscious and slumped across the backseat carelessly. As the car door shut, Emma turned to face the mysterious woman responsible.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Emma yelled, trying to rouse the brunette.

The young girl's eyelids fluttered, but she otherwise remained unresponsive. The limo began to move, and Emma fought hard not to panic. Was this woman some sort of drug lord? Or possibly a hitwoman? Although Emma kept a low-profile, she was sure she had pissed at least a couple people off whom she had done business with in the past. There was a very real possibility that they could want her dead.

"Relax, Emma. I did nothing to harm your friend. In fact, I saved her from the man she was with. She was drunk and half passed out by the time I came across her. If it weren't for me, she would have been in a much direr state," Regina said in a surprisingly soothing tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma demanded yet again. "What do you want? Where are you taking us?"

Regina snapped her fingers, and the limo slowed to a stop. Emma realized they were in the front of her old orphanage. The car door opened, and the limo driver proceeded to take Ruby inside.

Emma barely had time to process what had happened just as the car began to move again. She pressed her hands against the tinted glass, her heart sinking as she realized she would probably never see Ruby again.

"You're not from CPS," she spoke dryly. "Glad to see you were blessed with better wits. Now get your hands off of my window before you smudge it." Regina said.

The statement was odd, but Emma didn't focus on it. She needed to find a way out. So she squared her shoulders, sat up straight, and put on an intimidating glare.

"Okay, Regina. What do you want?"

The woman leaned forward, an insidious twinkle hidden behind her dark eyes. "Why, Miss Swan. I want _you_."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I am absolutely astonished of how many people enjoyed just the first chapter of this story! I don't even consider this my best work, but I am so happy that you all are pleased with it. Make sure to leave a review once you're done with the chapter, I love reading your feedback! Without adieu, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Regina smirked as the blonde's eyes widened just a fraction before that steely, guarded look came over her once more. The girl was perfect; from her scraggly locks hidden underneath that grey stocking cap to her ripped skinny jeans and wide-framed glasses. She was tough on the exterior, but Regina saw beneath all those layers. She was practically shaking.

The brunette took a moment to paw through the girl's bag, eyebrows raising at the contents. Prescription pills, bags of what she assumed to be other hard drugs, toiletries, a few sets of clothes, some ripped pages from a children's storybook, an envelope of cash. But what caught her eye was the crocheted baby blanket nestled in the very bottom.

"What the hell?!" Emma snarled, hand lashing out to attack the older woman.

Regina merely held out her right foot, holding it tightly against the girl's chest and effectively pinning her to the seat. Then, she carefully pulled out the blanket. It was a bit worn and frayed around the edges, but the smell was absolutely intoxicating. It was a scent she would come to love, a scent she would obsess over.

The purple silk ribbon around the edges complimented the beige fabric, and woven in was the name _Emma_. Regina imagined the young woman in front of her as a tiny infant, wrapped inside the tiny blanket as she was kissed goodbye and transported to a new land where she would begin her miserable life. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she became lost in her thoughts. This was the first key to manipulating the Savior.

"Are you some sort of drug lord?" Emma finally spoke. "Some dragon lady sent to mug me and scare me into doing your dirty work?"

Regina chuckled. "Oh no, dear. I have no interest in your… illegal activities. But I have known you for a long time. I know about your time in foster care, the reasons for spending time in juvenile detention, prison…"

"So you're just a crazy stalker then," the blonde said flatly.

"I also know about your little teen romance that ended up with you abandoning your son. But that's the circle of life I suppose, seeing as how your parents abandoned you."

The spark in Emma's eyes returned. Quick as a flash, she shoved Regina's foot away before lunging forward and wrapping her hands around the brunette's throat. Not enough to cut off her air supply, just enough to scare her. Regina recognized the trick; she used it on her servants back in the Enchanted Forest.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but don't you _dare_ talk about my son like that. You don't know me, and you sure as hell don't know why I gave him up!" Emma yelled. "Or why my parents did the same to me!"

 _Oh if she only knew._

Regina firmly pried the hand away from her throat. The girl was strong for her age, but Regina overpowered her significantly. As the blonde attempted to attack her again, the older woman pressed down hard on a sensitive pressure point right at the top of her wrist.

Emma yelped in pain and attempted to jerk back. Regina followed her, leaning forward until she was on top of her in the opposite seat. Emma watched as the older woman reached into her pocket. A glinting reflection on what she assumed to be a knife caught her eye, and she was surprised to feel tears well up before spilling down her cheeks.

Emma Swan _did not_ cry, yet this stranger that obviously knew who she was and where she was from was able to bring her down with a few simple words. She glanced over at the door closest to her with watery eyes. This woman was obviously insane. She had to try and escape.

"Please!" Emma begged, going limp underneath the woman's hold. "Just let me go! Take the money, the drugs, anything. I won't call the cops or report you, just don't hurt me!"

Regina almost felt bad for the girl. It reminded her of when she was her age, forced under the thumb of her cruel mother.

" _Just let me go, Mother! I'll do anything you ask, I won't try to escape anymore! I'll stay with the King, please don't hurt me!"_

 _Cora slithered around her young daughter, hand cupping her throat and effectively silencing her._

" _I know, my sweet. You'll listen to your mother. Because she knows what's best for you. And after this, you'll have learned your lesson."_

 _An ice-cold hand ripped open the dress fabric, exposing a back full of old scars and fading bruises. A scream tore out of the young girl's mouth as her skin scorched. She was magically branded, permanently reminded of the woman she would forever belong to with a mark only she could see. Never would she be free._

" _Now dear, have you learned your lesson? Are you going to be a good girl for your Mommy? Be the Queen, the ruler you were always meant to be?" Cora growled._

" _Yes, Mother. Thank you for loving me like no one else can," Regina answered obediently._

" _Like no one else ever will," Cora added cruelly._

" _Like no one else ever will."_

" _Good girl," Cora purred in a sickly-sweet tone before disappearing in a puff of smoke._

Emma was not expecting Regina to lean down and gently touch their noses together. The motion made Emma uncomfortable in a way she couldn't quite figure out, but she fought the urge to squirm and shy away from it.

"Please…" she whimpered.

Regina pulled back, eyes shining with malicious eagerness. The girl was so much like her mother it was almost sickening. Scratch the cushy lifestyle and regal manners, and Regina was looking at the modernized version of the girl that ruined her life. And that spurred her on.

"You're mine now," she growled in the girl's ear, relishing the slight gasp that escaped from those pretty pink lips. "I'll see you soon, Little Savior."

With that, Regina plunged the syringe she was holding into Emma's exposed hip. The girl let out a cry of pain, bucking a few times in an attempt to throw her off. But Regina's assistant had done well in getting her the supplies that she needed, and soon the girl's eyelids were fluttering shut as she fought against the heavy sedative injected into her bloodstream.

Regina laid a chaste kiss right underneath the girl's ear, inhaling the scent from her hair that had clung to the baby blanket. Step one was complete. Now she would work her way from the bottom up until the girl was every bit as broken and lost as the millions she had cursed so long ago. And when the day that Emma would fully submit to her comes, Regina will have found the happiness that her mother convinced her was impossible.

* * *

Emma awoke in a bed, comfortably snuggled underneath a soft comforter. At first, she thought she was home. Then she opened her eyes. The room she was in was definitely _not_ hers. It was large and lavish, decorated the way she assumed a princess's room would be. The four-poster canopy bed she occupied was a soft rose pink with gold trimming, matching the walls perfectly.

Then, everything that happened the night before came flooding back. Looking for Ruby, meeting Regina, being forced into the limo, being drugged.

Emma sprung out of bed, slamming open the door to the bedroom and running down the stairs to the front door. She yanked on the handle, only to find it wouldn't budge. Locked from the inside.

The blonde whipped around, trying to find another exit. She spotted a window nearby, and ran for it. Screw her bag. She just needed to get away from this crazed woman. She grabbed a dining chair from the room next to her and threw it as hard as she could at the glass.

To her surprise, the chair bounced back with as much force as she had thrown it. Her heart pounded against her chest, her breathing quickening as she began to hyperventilate. She was trapped with no way of getting help. No one even knew she was gone. Who knows how long she had been out; for all she knew, Regina could have drugged her multiple times and dragged her out of the country.

But she couldn't give up. She was going to fight to the death if she had to.

Grabbing the overturned chair, she went back to the front door and slammed it down again and again over the golden handle.

"My my. What a racket you're making." Regina's voice spoke from behind her. "Although you're an orphan, you should know it's common courtesy not to destroy other people's things."

Emma turned to face her kidnapper, face red from exhaustion, heart hammering in her chest. Seeing the smug look on the woman's face, she lifted the chair to throw at her. Until she noticed what Regina was holding.

Regina's eyebrows raised as she casually held up the crocheted baby blanket that Emma treasured. In the other hand, she flicked open a lighter, holding the flame dangerously close to Emma's only connection to her parents.

"Unless you want your blanket to burn, I suggest you put the chair down," the brunette said in a warning tone.

Emma wrestled with herself. It was just a blanket, it didn't mean anything. Her life was worth way more than a stupid piece of fabric. But on the other hand, it was the only thing she had from her parents, the only item that had ever been solely hers.

It was her security; it got her through bad foster homes, cold nights when she had no heat, drunken hazes where she couldn't see straight. It filled the void that had been cruelly created from being abandoned, rejected over and over time after time. And someone obviously _had_ to have cared about her once upon a time; they had made the blanket for her after all.

"I don't want to hurt you, Emma," Regina spoke, voice smooth as silk.

Emma saw through the bold-faced lie immediately and took a step back.

"Why are you doing this? Why couldn't you have just left me alone? I never did anything to you! Let me go!" Emma pleaded.

" _You didn't have to. You were born,"_ Regina thought. Out loud, she said: "You have no say in the matter. Now, you can either stop this foolish tantrum, or you can have it the hard way and make this miserable for yourself. Either way… you, my dear, belong to me."

Hearing those words, Emma hurled the chair as hard as she could, aiming for Regina's face. Emma Swan _did not_ belong to anyone. And she sure as hell would not submit to this psychotic, sociopathic woman.

Regina fell to the ground with a loud _thunk_. Emma attempted to move past her, but the woman grabbed her ankle and Emma found herself falling face first onto the hard wood. She felt her tooth detach from her gums with a painful crack, and she spat it out in front of her.

"Hard way it is," Regina growled, blood steadily dripping from a gash on her forehead.

The pain from her mouth clouded Emma's mind, making her unable to fight back as the brunette climbed on top of her. Regina pulled her chin down, inspecting the damage before grabbing the bloody tooth from the floor.

"See what throwing tantrums gets you, Miss Swan?" Regina remarked, pulling a syringe from her pocket and biting the cap off. "Now if you had just listened, we could be talking calmly over a cup of tea. You could settle into your new home, we could be getting to know each other…"

Emma moaned in pain, fighting weakly against the needle pointing downward towards her pinned arm.

"But I bet you've learned your lesson," Regina continued, ignoring Emma's distress. "After this, you'll think twice before defying me. Won't you?"

Emma shut her eyes, turning her head to the side. Regina had won this round.

She didn't even flinch as she felt the sharp jab from the needle. Her eyes slid open as a gentle hand stroked her face. Her head lolled to the side, leaning into it. In that moment, she felt safe and secure as the drugs carried her worries far away.

Regina chuckled darkly as Emma began to lose consciousness. "I'm going to have fun breaking you, my little swan."

The second-time Emma awoke, she was wrapped in a straitjacket-like vest, secure enough so she couldn't move but not enough so she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She was back in the same room she had first woken up in, from the looks of it.

Regina entered carrying a small bowl and a water bottle. "Good morning, dear. How are you feeling? Exhausted I'm sure."

Exhausted didn't even begin to describe it. She felt as if she had been hit by a semi-truck at full force. She wondered if that was Regina's intention.

Regina sat in front of her, gently prying her mouth open. "Dr. Whale did a tremendous job with fixing your tooth. You'll have to eat soft foods for a few days, but that's probably a good thing. With the way you throw fits, you'd end up choking to death on something you'd have to chew."

Emma tried to open her mouth to speak, but Regina held her mouth shut. "No talking. We don't want to risk causing any more damage. You were lucky you didn't destroy the nerve endings and lose that tooth altogether."

" _You were the one that did this to me you crazy bitch! Not me!"_ Emma screamed inside of her head.

"I might as well take advantage of your silence to lay down some rules and tell you a bit about myself." Regina held up the bowl in her hand. "Brought you some applesauce. I have a whole backyard full of apple trees, so let's hope you like apples. If not, you'll learn to."

Emma looked suspiciously at the spoon held in front of her mouth.

"Open up," Regina coaxed.

Emma stubbornly turned her head to the side. Regina held up her baby blanket like one might give a dog a bone. The blonde attempted to reach for it before realizing yet again her predicament.

A look of fake sympathy crossed Regina's face. "My poor Emma. If you want this you'll eat the food I brought you. Can you be a good girl and do that?"

The older woman's words surprised her. She was speaking to her as if she were a child. Baiting her, Emma realized. Trying to lure her into a false sense of security right before she snapped the trap shut.

It was bittersweet torture the way Regina spoke. Growing up, Emma strained for any affection she could get. If she could just be a 'good girl', a 'better daughter', then someone would want her. But no matter how hard she tried, it was never enough. So eventually, she gave up. And then Neal swept her off her feet, promising her the world. That was right before he abandoned her, too.

But here was someone who wanted Emma despiteall her flaws and imperfections. Granted, the woman had to be mental, but it still was _nice_ having someone's undivided attention for once in her life.

Regina noticed the girl's inner struggle, relishing in her uncertainty, her obvious desire to be loved. Emma may act like a street-tough 'I answer to no one' punk, but inside, she was a scared little orphan. Some tough love and discipline would fix that nicely, although it was a little harsh causing the girl to lose her tooth.

Regina needed Emma's hate and anger, but she also needed her love. She wanted to be the girl's crutch, and she needed Emma to realize _only_ _she_ would love her. But first, she needed to make sure the girl stayed put.

Emma held back a cry of pain as she opened her mouth. The smile that Regina gave her was worth it though, as she obediently ate the spoonful of homemade applesauce.

"Very good girl, my Emma," Regina praised her, wiping a bit of applesauce from the corner of her mouth. "Now, let me show you around your new home."

Emma let out a squeak of surprise as the older woman lifted her up in her arms, cradling her as if she were a newborn baby.

"Shh, darling. You're quite alright," Regina soothed, covering her with her baby blanket. "Now, this is your room. Fit for a princess. Judging by the look on your face, it's not quite your style. But no matter. You'll get used to it soon enough."

Emma outright frowned as the woman opened the wardrobe. Adult onesies, dresses, and embarrassingly enough, _diapers_ greeted her. Was this woman a kink whore or something?

"These are what you'll be wearing while you're here. That is, until you've proved to me you can obtain the responsibility of picking and choosing your own clothes. You need to earn it." Regina opened the drawers below, revealing clothes more Emma-like.

Plaid shirts, jeans, tank tops, and shorts that matched Emma's style were folded in neat rows. This woman really had done some research.

Next came seeing the bathrooms, Regina's bedroom, kitchen, den, and Regina's office. Each room was every bit as lush and lavish as the next, decorated extensively with the same theme.

"My office is the only place you are not allowed to roam free," Regina explained, showing Emma the playpen she had made. "As mayor of our town of Storybrooke, I am very busy, and cannot have little girls like you disrupting my work."

" _I'll show you little,"_ Emma thought, glaring at the woman.

Regina made her way back to the foyer. "As you realized earlier, this door as well as the back are locked from the inside." The woman motioned to a tiny box that looked like a burglar alarm attached to the wall. "Only I can come and go, unless I disarm the system. It uses my DNA to lock and unlock the doors, so you cannot escape no matter how hard you try."

It was like prison all over again. Only, Emma would gladly choose a life sentence of prison rather than spend another second in the care of Regina Mills.

"The windows are made of bullet-proof plexiglass. No matter what you throw at them, they'll never break, and they don't open. It does get hot in here in the summertime, but I have air-conditioning to help with that. Oh, before I forget, there's just one more room I need to show you."

As they entered the last room, Emma's mouth fell open in shock. A wide grin spread across Regina's face as she watched her reaction.

"I thought you might like it," Regina said.

This was, by far, the best room in the house. It was a home theater/game room. Every game system and game Emma could ever imagine was here. Hundreds of movies and TV shows both video and DVD lined one wall. Comfortable recliners sat in front of a brand new flat screen TV. In the back, a mini-fridge was stocked with drinks of every kind (non-alcoholic of course) and display vases of different candies covered the counters. A cotton candy machine as well as a popcorn maker joined them.

"This is called the reward room," Regina explained. "If you're good, you get to spend a limited amount of time in here of my choosing. That depends on your behavior, of course."

Emma's tummy grumbled loudly, causing Regina to chuckle warmly. "Come on baby, let's get you changed and fed."

Regina carried her back upstairs where she laid her down on a changing table. A million questions raced through Emma's mind. Regina noticed right away, but cruelly decided to keep the girl in the dark. She'd keep her guessing, waiting fearfully as she wondered just when Regina would snap again.

"I'm going to remove your restraints. If you so much as raise a hand to attack me, you'll be in a world of hurt. I can promise you that much," Regina warned. She leaned forward so they were practically nose to nose. "You, my dear princess, have no idea what I am capable of."

Emma gulped, eyes widened in fear. If the woman didn't hesitate to knock out her tooth the first time she attacked, who knows what she would do next? For now, it was wisest to just play it safe. Wait until Regina put down her guard and _then_ she'd find her way out.

So she did nothing as Regina unstrapped her arms. Instead, she diligently waited, keeping them at her sides. Regina slid off her tank top and shorts before finally pulling off her panties. Emma's face flushed bright red, but she kept her eyes trained on the ceiling.

Regina smirked at the blonde's reaction to her exposure. It was kind of adorable, seeing the Savior embarrassed of herself. Really, she had nothing to be self-conscious about. She was fit and lean, muscular in all the right places. Eventually, she'd make a wonderful sex toy. But for now, Regina was content to keep her as an innocent little princess. After all, time was frozen here. It always would be. And when Emma crossed the border, she was affected by the spell as well. So she was in no hurry to move things along.

Emma squirmed a bit as the older woman covered her in powder and changed her, but didn't resist as she was dressed in the light pink bunny onesie and picked up in Regina's arms once more. This was humiliating, _beyond humiliating_ , but she would survive. She always did.

Regina grabbed a bottle sitting atop a warmer before situating them in a rocking chair. Emma made a face at the bottle; she was never a big fan of milk, let alone warm milk, but Regina wouldn't allow her to resist.

The bottle was firmly pressed against her closed lips, and after a few minutes, entered her mouth. Emma gasped in pain from her sore tooth, and Regina took the opportunity to shove it the rest of the way in.

"If you drink your milk like a good girl, Mommy might just answer all the questions you're dying to know. And if you're extra good, I may just let you play in the reward room when you're all better," Regina spoke softly.

So Emma obeyed. The first key to freedom was trust. Soon, she'd beat Regina at her own game. And then there would be hell to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is a short chapter. I am so so sorry. But I have been a little busy with getting certified for my job, and unfortunately, I am sick right now. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to leave me a review, as always I love reading your thoughts.**

* * *

After Emma had finished her bottle, Regina carried her back downstairs and set her in the playpen in her office. She then sat down at her desk and wordlessly began working on some paperwork. Emma tried to hide her irritation. She drank the damn bottle; didn't Regina say she would answer her questions? Like, for starters, where she was? It wouldn't do her a damn bit of good if she somehow got free and had no idea where to go from the end of the sidewalk.

Regina had mentioned a place called Storybrooke… but that had to be some sort of joke. Never had Emma heard of such a place.

A quiet sigh pulled Regina's attention from the notes she was making. Emma was becoming restless, and she hadn't been in there no longer than 5 minutes. This trial would be more difficult than the first. Removing the restraints had been one test that had gone quite smoothly. Now, Emma had to learn patience. She had to be separated from this strong-willed spirit; she had to know who was in charge.

Another sigh. Regina set her pen down.

"It's rude to disrupt Mommy when she's working. Be a good girl and play with your toys, and we'll talk soon," the brunette instructed.

"You said you would answer my questions."

"I said I _might_. Do you know the definition of the word? Or do you need a dictionary to get it through your blonde roots?" Regina snapped.

Emma fell silent, choosing instead to look around her personal prison. A teddy bear sat in one corner, a few books were stacked in the other, some blocks were scattered about. Emma was surprised to see a teething ring nearby.

Curious, the blonde picked it up, squeezing it in her hands. It was brightly colored and squishy, and strangely enough, looked good enough to put in her mouth. To hell with it. It didn't look like she was getting out of her playpen soon, she might as well distract herself.

She slowed lifted it to her lips, running the toy across and getting a feel for the texture. Then she opened her mouth and bit down. Immediately, she felt her body relax. _This_ was why babies and toddlers enjoyed putting anything and everything in their mouths.

It was like sucking on your favorite flavor of jolly rancher, finding the perfect sleeping position, eating a snow cone on a miserably hot day. The world was small and safe for the moment, in Emma's perspective.

Surprised with Emma's obedience, Regina glanced at her from the corner of her eye. A smirk formed on her lips as she saw the blonde gnawing away on a teething ring. Emma would be hers in no time.

Emma was so preoccupied with her newfound obsession that she didn't notice Regina approach her until she was being lifted up in her arms. As the brunette attempted to pry the toy from her mouth, she whimpered.

It was almost reflexive, the sound that escaped her mouth. But it was not unheard by Regina.

"Don't want you to hurt your tooth, baby. You want me to answer your questions, don't you?" Regina cooed.

Emma nodded and Regina rewarded her by laying a soft kiss on her lips. It was over so fast, Emma didn't have time to fight against it. She simply stared at Regina with wide eyes. That was strangely… caring. The psycho bitch she had first met was gone it seemed, at least for now.

Regina carried her back upstairs. But instead of taking Emma back to her 'princess' room, she took her into her own. Emma felt a rush of nervousness as the woman set her on the bed and stripped her down to nothing. Should she take this moment to attack?

The moment of boldness vanished as Regina grabbed the vest she had been strapped in earlier. Emma tried to roll off the bed, but Regina had her pinned and restrained in a matter of seconds. The blonde opened her mouth to scream, but the brunette gently covered her mouth with her hand.

Emma heard the familiar click of her pocket knife before it was pressed into her throat. Immediately, she stilled.

"Mommy needs you to be still and let her do her work," the Queen growled softly. "I wouldn't want to mar that pretty skin of yours. Well… _you_ wouldn't want me to do so."

With those words, the woman removed the knife and slid down her body before climbing off the bed. Emma watched fearfully as Regina snapped on a pair of latex gloves and grabbed a small black case. She then positioned the blonde's legs so she was fully exposed before grabbing a silk rope cord.

Emma kicked her legs out, catching Regina's shoulder and sending the woman sprawling backwards onto the floor. If this woman thought she could touch her like that, she had another thing coming.

Emma may force herself to play this twisted baby game, but she _would not_ let this woman have her in this way too.

"You psychotic fucking lunatic!" Emma screamed, successfully rolling off the bed and scrambling to her feet.

As Regina tried to jump up and capture her, the blonde kicked her hard in the face. The brunette fell back to the ground, blood gushing from her nose. As Emma loomed over the older woman, she saw what almost looked to be a flash of fear in her eyes.

"You are _not_ my fucking Mommy, and I am _not_ your baby. Now you're going to let me out of this god damn house or I swear I will beat you to death using only my fists," Emma snarled.

Regina nodded pitifully climbed to her feet, pinching her broken nose within her fingers. As soon as the woman was standing, Emma realized her mistake.

Regina shoved her backwards, slamming her into the dresser. Emma's head hit the corner of it and dark spots clouded her vision.

Taking the opportunity of the blonde's disorientation, Regina ripped off the vest and pinned her face down onto the dresser. Emma watched as blood dripped onto the white wood, almost like staining fresh fallen snow.

"You listen to me," Regina hissed, blood coating the inside of her mouth and making it hard to speak. "I did not waste years of planning for you to try and manipulate me. You think you're so strong, so independent, but you're a fucking child. A pathetic fucking street rat. Acted like a slut for the wrong guy and as soon as he knocked you up he was running for the hills. And then you abandon your only son, who was supposed to belong to me, but now I have to settle for you. You see? Nobody wants you. _I_ didn't even want you."

Emma was flipped over onto her back, forced to look into the cold, hard, pained eyes of her kidnapper. What the hell was this woman talking about? She tried to go after her son, too?

"But I made peace with it. I moved on, started over. Everything I have done over these past 2 years is because of you. Because you're mine, and I take care of what's mine. But you don't appreciate it; you don't see what I've done. You act like a brat and try to escape."

Regina bent down to whisper in her ear. "Let me tell you something. I'm twice the bitch you think you are. I can snap your neck with one hand. By the time I was your age, I had murdered entire villages with the flick of my wrist. So the next time you try to cross me, you think about that."

Regina straightened up, a feral smile spreading across her face. In truth, she _loved_ that Emma fought back, threatened to kill her although she never would have done so given the chance. It proved that the long lost White Princess was more like her than she thought. And maybe one day, she'd let the girl give into her anger and see where it goes. But for now, Emma needed to learn her place.

Emma yelped in pain as the woman grabbed a fistful of her golden locks, forcing her head up off the dresser. Then, she slammed it down as hard as she could. Pain exploded behind Emma's eyes just before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina paced the room, growing irritated with having to wait. Emma was bound to wake up any moment, and she wanted a direct answer.

"Can you fix it or not?" The brunette snapped, gritting her teeth.

Doctor Whale looked up from his examination. Luckily, he was as psychotic as the Queen was, and was all too eager to help. She heard all about the experiments he had conducted back before the curse, and if she wasn't so hardened from years of backlash and power, she would fear the man.

"Replacing one's virginity isn't as simple as you may think, Mayor. Especially since she's had a baby. That put quite a bit of trauma on her body," the doctor answered.

Regina turned to face the man, eyes blazing. The man had created new life by stealing body parts from dead corpses and sewing them together. He may be screwed in the head, but he was a scientific genius. She needed Emma to be pure again. _She_ wanted to be the one to take her, own her.

"What do you need?" Regina asked.

"Money. Quite a bit of it. This won't be an easy process, and she'll have to recover in the hospital for a few days," the man said.

"I'll write you a generous check. Make it so she can recover at home with whatever supplies. You will be the only one coming in and out of here. And if anyone finds out about her, you will lose everything you own. Do you understand?" Regina snarled.

The doctor nodded and packed up his things. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Emma awoke to Regina carrying her again. Her head throbbed, and she shut her eyes against the pain. There was a soreness between her legs that hadn't been there before, and she worried that Regina had had her way with her while she was unconscious. She wouldn't put it past her.

She opened her eyes a crack as Regina set her down in a chair and knelt in front of her. She almost felt bad as she saw her bruised nose. Then she remembered what the woman had tried to do to her.

"Did you rape me?" Emma asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"No, dear. I may seem evil, but I would never do such a thing as that," Regina answered.

Emma was somewhat surprised that the woman was telling the truth. Perhaps she had some humanity after all if she had boundaries.

Regina saw the relief in the girl's eyes, and it reminded her of herself before she had married the King. Her mother had maliciously prepared her of what was to come, terrifying her into submission. And then when she was bound to the King forever, she wished for her mother's lessons again. They were nothing compared to the rough touch of a man in grief.

He gave no care to her well-being, selfish in his desire for sexual pleasure. Even when he had too much to drink and Regina begged him not to, he did so anyway. Degrading, disgusting, painful acts that had the young Queen crying herself to sleep nearly every night.

"How's your head?" Regina asked.

"Well, you slammed it into a dresser. You tell me," the blonde said tiredly.

Regina was a bit concerned with the girl's drowsiness. It was as if she had been drugged, not simply knocked out. Whale said she did have a mild concussion however, so it was to be expected. She'd sleep with her tonight, just in case.

"I don't feel so great either," Emma said.

Suddenly, her stomach rolled. Bile rose in her throat and before she could stop it she was throwing up all over Regina. Even through the horrible retching she felt bad. No one deserved to get thrown up on.

"I'm sorry," she found herself apologizing as her stomach lurched and then slowly settled. "Your clothes are ruined." She was surprised to feel tears form in her eyes.

Regina simply rubbed her back and shushed her softly. "It's alright, baby. Mommy has a bath run for you, we'll get you cleaned up and in bed. Okay?"

Emma nodded, allowing herself to be led over to the bathtub. Once she was in, Regina undressed herself. Emma couldn't help but stare. Regina Mills had an _amazing_ body. Not athletic, but rather lean and sleek like a cat's. Olive skin, dark beauty marks, supple breasts. She was the woman men pined after. Women, too.

Regina smirked as she noticed Emma staring. "If you think _I'm_ beautiful, you should look at yourself."

Emma blushed and averted her eyes. No one had ever paid her a compliment like that before. Not even Neal. She was sure Regina had to be lying. She was trash compared to her. Compared to anyone, really.

"Do you mind if I join you? You got me all messy too," Regina teased with a wink.

Regina grabbed a basket full of what looked to be bath toys before climbing in. Emma stiffened as the woman wrapped herself around her, pulling her flush against her body.

"Go ahead and play with your toys, my dear. They're all for you," the brunette purred.

A rubber duck, some floating boats, a mermaid doll, and some bath crayons floated in front of her. Emma tentatively reached out for the red crayon, while Regina grabbed the purple one.

A naughty thought crossed the blonde's mind, and a smirk graced her lips as she began to draw on the wall.

"Look what I drew for you, Mommy," Emma said in an innocent voice.

Regina glanced up from her own drawing, surprised that the girl had called her by her given name. As soon as she looked at what the girl drew, she began to laugh. What a juvenile way to tell her to fuck off!

Emma had drawn two stick figures. One was holding a knife and stabbing the other, and the other was lying dead on the ground. The dead one was labeled 'Queen bitch', ironically enough.

Emma frowned at the woman's obvious amusement. She was meaning to provoke her, not entertain her.

"Such a hurtful thing to draw, little Swan," Regina lightly scolded. "You may just have to be punished for that."

And just like that, the relaxed Emma was gone. She stiffened once more and tried to scoot away. Regina held her firm though, rubbing circles on the girl's belly until she felt her muscles unclench.

"Would you like to ask Mommy some questions now?"

"Where are we?" Emma immediately answered her with no hesitation. The poor girl must have been dying to have a real conversation.

"Storybrooke," Regina answered.

Emma turned her head to glare at her. Oh, how Regina loved those pretty green eyes full of fire and defiance. "Cut the shit. Storybrooke isn't a real place. I promise I won't try to escape again; just tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth, darling. I can prove it to you. After all, I am mayor of this town."

Emma gave her a look as if she had just grown two heads. Who the hell would elect this lunatic to be mayor?

"Tick tock, Emma. Next question," Regina said, tapping her wrist.

Emma immediately snapped out of her shock-induced haze. "Why did you want my son?" She asked, swallowing hard. It felt wrong saying that. He _wasn't_ her son. She wasn't his mother. She had just given birth to him.

"I can't have children of my own. I met your son and fell in love with him," Regina answered.

"But… how? It was a closed adoption. My file was kept under lock and key, I was a minor. It should have been impossible," Emma stuttered.

"I have my ways. Next question," Regina said, growing bored of the subject.

"Did he- did he have a name?" Emma asked. She couldn't shake the image of the son she never knew out of her mind.

"How about I ask you a question. Why do you fight this so much? This life I have given you?" The older woman prodded.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Regina quickly silenced her.

"Take a moment to think about it. Really think."

Emma felt herself growing angry. Regina had to be toying with her, trying to brainwash her. So, she decided to put it in the most offensive way possible.

"Well, let's see. You kidnapped my best friend and dumped her off in a shitty orphanage, attacked me, assaulted me, stole my property and then drugged me. _Then_ , you dress me in fucking baby clothes and diapers, force me to drink from a bottle, play with baby toys, and demand I call you 'Mommy'. You attack and drug me _again_ , and then you tried to… do something sexual with me and slammed my head into a dresser. And the odd fact that we are two grown women sitting in a bathtub together playing with bath toys should tell you something."

Regina nodded thoughtfully. "Think of it this way; minus the fact that I drugged you and assaulted you- which was necessary for my own safety by the way- if I treated you kindly like I am right now, would you resist?"

"Yes," Emma answered.

"Why?"

"Because you're fucking thirty and I am not a child! You're obviously into some kinky shit that I don't want any part in!" Emma yelled.

"Emma, not wanting to live with me is like saying you don't want parents. You don't want someone to care for you? Clothe you? Feed you? Love you?" The brunette asked softly.

Emma faltered for a moment, confused by what Regina was saying. Growing up in the foster system, it was all she ever dreamed of. Finding the perfect home, the perfect parents. Having toys and new clothes and her own room and maybe even some siblings to play with. But this… this was _wrong_. It had to be.

"Tell me what you're thinking, dear," Regina whispered, rubbing those soothing circles on her stomach again.

"You're right about that. I did want parents growing up. Every foster kid does. Even the ones that say they don't and get into trouble."

"You," Regina interrupted.

Emma rolled her eyes at that. "Yes, me. But… I'm an adult now. I accepted the fact that I'm never going to have a family. And pretending like this… roleplaying, or whatever… it's just weird. And you-" Emma cut herself off, biting her tongue so hard she drew blood.

This piqued Regina's interest. Emma was finally opening up, letting her in just the tiniest bit. Regina wanted to know every little detail, every thought swimming around the blonde's head. She craved her sorrow, her pain. And the fact that Regina inflicted that upon her and caused her to suffer was beautiful. She had to own Emma in every way possible. That meant causing her happiness, pain, sadness, confusion, everything she possibly can.

"What about me, Em-ma?" Regina purred, smiling as she felt the girl shiver against her.

"You- you like to hurt me. I saw it on your face every time you attacked me. And if you are serious about wanting to be a mother, well, parents just don't do that to their kids," Emma said.

"Sometimes, mothers have to hurt their babies to get their points across," Regina answered, quoting the phrase her mother would tell her during each punishment she was forced to endure. "If I hadn't hurt you, we wouldn't be sitting here calmly talking and getting to know each other. You would be tied up in bed throwing a tantrum, not knowing what you know now."

Both women fell silent for a moment. Emma toyed with the rubber duck, squeezing its little body until water came squirting out of its beak.

"All I want for you, Emma, is to be mine. I will care for you and love you forever if you'll let me," Regina whispered, kissing the blonde's cheek.

Emma wrestled with her thoughts. Regina had valid points, at least she thought she did. It did make sense, right? And the baby thing wasn't so bad. Regina would eventually get bored and Emma would regain her independence. But on the other hand… what if she didn't? What if she becomes bored of Emma and decides to kill her?

"You said you've known me for a long time. How? Did you know my parents?" Emma asked.

Regina froze. She couldn't just tell Emma she was the long-lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. But if she made up some lie about knowing Emma's parents, the girl would want to know more. She may try and escape to go find them. And it was quite possible she could find out the truth.

"Some things are best kept uncovered, Emma," the woman finally answered. "Now, am I going to have to make my points clearer to you?"

Emma's eyes widened in fear. She definitely didn't want Regina to hurt her again.

"No," the blonde said quickly. "But… will I always be stuck in this house? Will I ever get to go out and check out this town? Or am I going to be your prisoner?"

Regina sank farther into the tub, pulling Emma with her. If Emma were to turn her head, her face would be pressed into the woman's breasts. She struggled to keep facing forward, though her eyes seemed to have other ideas.

"You have to _earn_ that, my Swan. You may be on your best behavior now, but look what you did earlier. You threatened to kill me and broke my nose. I'd say you burned that bridge of trust. However, you may earn some of it back and explore our little town when I believe you are ready."

The wheels started turning in Emma's mind. Regina was mayor of this town; she had to leave her alone at some point. She could gain her freedom. She just had to be patient.

Emma jumped as Regina playfully pinched her butt. "Off to bed with you, baby."

Emma was soon changed back into a diaper and onesie, only instead of going to her room, she was once again taken to Regina's.

"Why am I sleeping in here?" She asked warily.

Regina tucked her in beneath the heavy covers before sliding in beside her. "Because you have a concussion. And I want to make sure you are alright. Besides, we have a big day tomorrow."

Those words didn't comfort Emma in the slightest. What big plans did Regina have for her?

Regina turned out the light and pulled Emma against her, curling herself around her smaller frame. A few minutes passed, and Regina's breathing started to slow. Emma almost thought the woman had fallen asleep, but then she spoke again.

"Henry."

"What?"

"Henry. That was your son's name," the brunette said.

"Thank you," Emma said softly. She meant it.

"You're welcome, my sweet. Now go to sleep," Regina said with a yawn.

The next morning, Emma was woken before the sun had yet risen. The covers were thrown off her and she felt herself being changed into new clothes. Surprisingly, she was dressed in sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt.

"What's going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Regina pulled her up to a sitting position, heart pounding against her chest. She needed Emma to trust her now. She genuinely didn't want to hurt her at the moment, but this procedure needed to be done. Soon, Emma would understand.

"Emma, I need you to trust me. I know that's hard, especially after all that's happened. You've only been here for 3 days but I promise that everything is going to be alright. I'm taking you out of this house. But you _can't_ run. You can't try to escape," Regina said.

Emma nodded in understanding, too fearful to even think of an escape plan. Regina allowed her to walk on her own, though she held her hand tightly.

Though it was dark, Emma could see the estate was beautiful. The house she was staying in wasn't a house at all. It was a mansion, about three times the size of any home she had ever stayed in. The houses on either side were extravagant as well, but not nearly like this one.

The blonde pulled against Regina's hand without thinking as she gazed upon the apple trees nearby. Regina was just about ready to yank her back, when she noticed where the girl was looking.

"Honeycrisps, red delicious, and McIntosh. My apple trees are prize winning delicacies," Regina explained with a smile. "You must get sick of eating so many apples," Emma joked.

"I have so many recipes and new ways to create dishes with them I never do. Maybe I'll show you how to make my famous apple turnovers sometime. You know, when you're older," the brunette said with a wink.

Though she didn't know where they were headed, Emma was relaxed and jovial. She made sure to pay attention to every building and street sign so when she did escape she'd have a sense of direction. She tried to make small-talk with Regina as well, so the woman wouldn't notice what she was doing.

A sense of dread formed in the pit of the blonde's stomach as they pulled into the lit-up hospital parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked, voice trembling the slightest. She had an extreme fear of hospitals, ever since she had her first surgery to get her tonsils out and her first adoptive parents had left her alone right after.

Regina drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. Maybe she should have gone about this a different way. Drugged the girl and then brought her. Or set it up so Whale could have performed the surgery in her house.

No. This was the ultimate test. Emma _had_ to trust her. She had to see that Regina only wanted what was best. She would be okay.

"Emma, remember I said I needed you to trust me? I need you to keep doing so. You're going to have a procedure done, but you'll be asleep and I will be right here with you. Doctor Whale is very nice and- "

Emma pulled on the handle of her car door, tears burning her eyes. She had voiced her greatest concerns with this woman, let down her guard in the hopes she would be who she promised and give her the life she always wanted. Now they wanted to use her as a fucking science experiment.

The handle didn't budge.

Regina's lips pursed as she helplessly watched Emma try to exit the car.

"Let me out," the blonde said quietly.

Regina didn't move. She was so close, she wasn't giving up now. No matter if her heart felt like it was tearing in two.

"I said let me _out_!" Emma yelled, slamming her hand into the window.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Regina said softly as she saw Whale approaching with another doctor and a gurney. "You'll understand someday that this is for the best."

Emma kicked and screamed as the doctors hauled her out of the car before strapping her down onto the cold, metal table. The blonde screamed obscenities at them, at Regina, tears flowing down her face all the while.

Even so, Regina never left her side. She held tightly to her hand, even as they gave her an IV and moved her onto the surgical table. Even when they administered the anesthesia and her eyes fluttered shut. Emma would remember that.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened slowly, followed by footsteps approaching the bed. Emma feigned sleep, curling into herself despite the pain she was in. She didn't want to talk, or play Regina's stupid game. She just wanted to suffer in silence. Alone, like she used to.

"You shouldn't curl up like that," Regina spoke softly. "It'll only make the pain worse."

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she straightened her body, but she refused to look at Regina. She didn't understand why she was so upset. Not even when her adopted parents sent her away did she feel as bad. This woman had kidnapped and assaulted her, yet what she had done most recently is what did Emma in.

Maybe it was because she wanted to believe she could have a good life. That she could be loved, given a chance to be a daughter to a woman who was deprived the gift of motherhood (though that may have been a blessing in disguise).

Emma didn't understand her anger, and right now she didn't care to evaluate why. She just knew she wanted to be nowhere near the fucking perverted woman that made her life a living hell.

At least Regina had explained to her what the doctors had done when she woke from the anesthesia. Granted, that was _after_ she had forced her to undergo the operation, so it made no difference. Emma wasn't really upset about having her virginity restored. No after effects of birth, whoop dee doo.

No, the horrifying realization came when the medication wore off and she was able to put two and two together. Regina didn't want her as a daughter, or even a friend. Emma was seen as an object, a new sexual plaything that could fulfill the mayor's twisted fantasies. She would never be anything more.

The blonde stiffened as the bed dipped and a hand began stroking her hair. She wanted to tell Regina to fuck off, but she was too exhausted. So, she let it continue.

Regina wanted nothing more than to make things right with Emma. She knew the girl was furious and hurt, rightfully so. The woman was surprised to feel remorse for what she had done. Never in her whole life had she felt this way towards anyone. She still had the evil urges, to hurt Emma and dominate her, but right now all she wanted was another chance.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. So, she kept threading her fingers through the girl's fine hair.

Emma eventually drifted off, and Regina holed up in her study to work on some notes. She was half-expecting Emma to come downstairs all spit and fire, demanding to be freed. Attack her, defy her, hell, even _speak_ to her. Anything would be better than absolute silence.

The silence continued. For 2 days straight, Emma refused to move from the bed. Regina would bring her food, pain relievers, and anything else she could think of to help the girl in her recovery and hopefully get her out of her zombified state. No such luck. Emma wouldn't touch anything or even acknowledge Regina was there.

Suddenly, Regina knew exactly what to do. She'd get her defiant Swan back, though it was quite unorthodox the way she was going about it.

Regina entered the room and without hesitation scooped the blonde up in her arms. Emma lay limp like a rag doll in a child's embrace. She didn't even budge when the woman carried her to her room and laid her on the changing table.

"Let's see how my little baby's owie is doing, hmm?" Regina cooed, undressing her.

Emma wrapped a steel hand around the brunette's as it hovered near her exposed area. "Don't you fucking dare touch me. Not after what you did."

Regina felt her heart skip at those words. Her Emma was still in there. She hadn't totally given up like she thought.

"I know what you want, Regina. You want me as your fuck toy. It's why you made me go through this painful surgery. You don't care about me. Well let me tell you something; I will never be yours. _Never_. And I will always be fighting to get away from you, no matter where we go in this world. I can't believe I actually thought you wanted me for me." Emma hiccupped as she fought to catch her breath.

"Unless you want an infection that will make it more painful, I suggest you let me look," Regina snapped coldly.

Emma burst into tears the moment the older woman touched her. It was extremely painful, yet Regina didn't seem to pay her discomfort any mind as she probed and examined her.

" _I hate you_!" The blonde screamed, finally catching Regina's attention.

Emma didn't know it, but each word dripped with darkness, like a searing acid that came from the depths of hell itself to destroy everything in its path. It was like a baby saying the word 'Mama' for the first time. Regina's heart swelled with pride, and a devilish grin lit up her face. Now she knew how Cora must have felt when her daughter had given into her own darkness and became the most powerful Queen in all the land.

But when the woman cradled Emma close and rocked her back and forth, the girl found herself holding onto her.

"Please. Please!" The blonde sobbed, not exactly sure what it was she wanted.

"Emma. Emma, shh. Listen to me. Just breathe. Breathe, dear," Regina whispered, the whole chair shaking from the girl's trembling.

Emma did as she was told, hiding her face in the older woman's shirt. That scent, it helped her calm down. It was unique and simply _Regina_ , and the familiarity of it soothed her like a lullaby.

"I do want you, Emma. And I don't see you as some sex toy. I wouldn't have sought after you if I did. I want you because you're special, and beautiful, and so much like me. I promise you, I will never make you do anything like that again. No more procedures. And absolutely _no one_ will be allowed to touch you. You're mine. _"_

Watery, emerald eyes peered up at her innocently. "If you want me to stay with you, I have a request."

"You're staying with me no matter what, but continue," Regina said.

Emma took a deep breath. "No more baby stuff. I want to be treated like an adult."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "No."

"No?!" The blonde struggled to sit up, but the older woman held her easily.

"I wanted a baby, dear. And I have chosen you to be my little Swan. Not forever, but I decide when you grow up. Besides, I think a part of you likes it. You never had a chance to be a child, or be mothered, and now I am going to make sure you get that. It creates a bond between mother and daughter that lasts a lifetime. You'll understand soon enough that everything I do is in your best interest," Regina spoke calmly.

"This is _bullshit_!" Emma screeched, anger rising to the surface once more.

Regina carried her back downstairs to her playpen, setting her down and smiling at her fondly, which pissed Emma off even more. The next time she touched her, she'd be getting a mouthful of sharp teeth piercing her skin.

"It seems like someone is cranky. It's naptime, darling," the woman cooed before leaving her alone.

Regina knew Emma wouldn't like her answer, but the age play was what kept Emma defiant yet almost child-like when she let her guard down. In order for Emma to love her, she had to depend on her fully. Something that would never happen if Regina allowed her free reign.

Emma's mind raced with millions of ideas to get out of Regina's grasp. She wasn't fully healed yet, so Regina would have an advantage if there was a physical altercation. If Emma could think outside the box…

But first, she needed to get out of this playpen. As soon as she heard Regina's footsteps outside the study, she turned the tears on. She began sobbing loudly, curling up in a fetal position and clutching the small teddy bear to make her seem more pitiful. She knew Regina was undoubtedly listening.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, shaking her head. Emma's little tantrum was amusing her to no end. And as much as she wanted to go in there and comfort the girl, she held herself back. Her mother always said crying was good for the soul.

Even when Regina had become Snow White's stepmother and the girl would throw ungodly fits, she refused to pay any attention to her. It worked almost every time. Snow eventually caught onto what the woman was doing, however, and would hurt herself, causing nose bleeds, broken fingers, bruises. Those were the exceptions where Regina had to step in and restrain her.

The blonde's cries increased in volume and pitch, and the Queen's eyes widened as she heard the girl begin to cry in pain. She immediately rushed into the room and to her side, examining her.

Emma stuck her lower lip out and whimpered in pain. "Mommy."

That melted the brunette's heart. She picked Emma up with ease and gently nuzzled her nose.

"What is it, my sweet?"

"Hurts," Emma hiccupped.

"I have just the thing to help." Regina brought her upstairs to the bathroom and started filling the bathtub. "Wait here, baby," she said before leaving Emma alone.

This was it. Emma jumped up and quietly opened the medicine cabinet. There had to be something in here to knock Regina out. Someone as crazy as her had to be stocked. Emma rummaged through pain relievers, flu medicine, vitamins, and cortisone creams until she finally found a package of sleeping pills. Bingo.

Poking her head out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, the blonde tiptoed down to Regina's room, hiding a couple pills in under the mattress. She was sure Regina would want to keep her close tonight.

Footsteps sounded close by, and Emma moved as fast as she could to the bathroom. She swiftly climbed in and began playing with the bubbles, trying to act as casual as possible.

Regina entered the room all smiles. "Is my baby enjoying her bath? Is it helping with the pain?"

Emma nodded and blew a handful of suds towards the woman.

Regina was somewhat confused with the change of behavior as opposed to Emma's defiance, but she pushed the thoughts aside. She was just glad that Emma was herself again. Besides, the spout of anger may have just been from her exhaustion.

"I have a surprise for you. I know you're not very happy with being treated like a baby, so I thought that just for tonight we could be normal. Just two adults, talking and enjoying themselves. I ordered some pizza and the theatre room is all ready for us."

Emma allowed the woman to wash her hair before toweling her off and changing her into normal pajamas. She slipped into the woman's room to grab the pills and her baby blanket before joining her downstairs.

Regina was just setting out slices of pizza and putting in a DVD when Emma entered. "Come sit." Regina patted the spot next to her.

Emma eyed the teacups in front of them. This was going to be much easier than she thought.

"Tea with pizza?" Emma wrinkled her nose at the combination.

Regina chuckled at her reaction. "I made you some hot cocoa. I'm not much of a soda fan, sorry to burst your bubble. But there is some in the mini-fridge if you really want it."

"I'm good," the girl answered, sipping the delicious drink. "What movie did you put in?"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves," the mayor answered, smiling at her inside joke. She secretly loved the Disney version of her story, despite the Evil Queen's hideous wardrobe and unavoidable death.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, each nervously glancing at the other from the corner of their eye. Emma wasn't sure whether she should act colder or not. She was still furious at the woman, but she needed to be on her best behavior in order for her plan to work. Luckily, Regina spoke first.

"How's the pain?"

"Still hurts to move," the blonde answered bitterly, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Emma, I meant what I said. I want things to be right between us, and never again will you have to go through that again. I'm not some perverted psycho, I'm just… a woman with a bad past who wants a fresh start," Regina said.

It wasn't the whole truth, but it was believable. And Emma might appreciate the effort Regina was making if it weren't for the increasing pain between her legs. She wouldn't be able to take two steps outside this house if she didn't do something about it.

Regina noticed Emma grit her teeth and shift to find a more comfortable position. "I know I'm supposed to be treating you like an adult, but would you mind if I got you a hot water bottle? It will help immensely."

Emma nodded tiredly. As soon as Regina had left, she grabbed the capsules hidden in her baby blanket and opened them one by one, stirring them into the woman's tea and adding a bit of honey and sugar to mask the taste. The box only said to take one, but Emma grabbed three just to be safe. She would be in a hell of a lot of trouble if Regina woke while she was escaping.

Regina returned a moment later and set the hot water bottle against her with a towel. "That better? The woman asked, resting a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, thanks," Emma answered with a small smile as she fought not to bat the woman away.

The blonde scooted closer to the woman as the movie continued on and Regina drained the teacup completely.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked.

"Anything, dear." Regina looked down at her with half-lidded eyes. She was beginning to feel the effects of the pills, Emma could tell.

"How fucking idiotic do you have to be to underestimate a drug dealer and leave her alone in your bathroom?" Emma hissed, sitting up straight.

Regina's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Emma, what did you do?"

The blonde stood, looming over the older woman with a dark look in her eye that made Regina shiver. Even so, Regina attempted to stand up. Emma pushed her over with ease, pinning her to the couch.

An ice-cold hand wrapped itself around the brunette's throat, squeezing and adding to the haze that was beginning to take over her mind.

"Maybe I should treat _you_ like you've treated me. Give you a taste of your own medicine," Emma hummed, contemplating the many deliciously tempting ways to hurt the woman the way she was hurt.

Regina gasped for each breath, actually fearing for her life. Her heart was pounding, her head spinning, darkness hovering at the corners of her eyes from lack of oxygen. Never had she felt so _alive_. All these years of being the Queen had made her forget just how much she enjoyed being dominated. Her mother's doing, of course. She loved inflicting pain and suffering more than receiving it and always would, but she didn't mind being under someone's hand, not at the moment.

"I should cut you. Slice your pretty skin open, make you watch as you bleed out. Maybe invite that nice doctor over to experiment on you, Madame Mayor."

Each word spoken, Emma felt a rush of adrenaline. For once, _she_ had the upper hand. She was in control of whether Regina Mills lived or died. Seeing the panic, the fear in the woman's eyes as she fought to stay conscious was an indescribable feeling. But Emma knew her freedom was more important than revenge. Ruby was out there, and Emma was intent on finding her.

So, she loosened her hold on Regina's throat, allowing her to breathe. She moved her hand up to the woman's cheek, cupping it almost lovingly. Then, she leaned down and claimed her with a kiss. She wasn't all that surprised to feel Regina kiss her back. She pulled back in disgust and wiped her mouth. Then, she smiled.

"Sweet dreams, darling," she mocked.

Regina's eyes fluttered shut at last. Emma didn't waste any time, running to the kitchen and rummaging around in the drawers until she found what she needed. She returned to the woman's side and duct taped her tightly, buying her a few extra minutes in case she had trouble with the security.

She grabbed her baby blanket and the woman's wallet and cell phone before inspecting the new-age security device that was keeping her in. It looked to be a fingerprint scanner. She could take the chance of breaking the device, but then the doors may not open and she would be trapped with Regina forever.

That was a risk she was going to have to take. She spied a paperweight sitting on the counter and grabbed it, bringing it down hard on the glowing box. Nothing happened. One more hit. Again, nothing.

Emma grew more frustrated as the minutes ticked by. She needed out now. Her fight or flight instincts took over and she slammed the paperweight down again and again, each hit harder than the one before. At last, the device broke with a satisfying crack and a spark. Smoke rose from the little machine, curling upwards to the ceiling.

Emma grabbed the door handle, opening it to freedom. Then she disappeared into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

A few blocks away from Regina's, Emma cursed herself for not swiping the woman's keys and stealing her car. August had showed her once how to hot wire a car, but she wasn't sure she wanted to risk getting electrocuted. Regina should be knocked out for a while yet, but how far would Emma get on foot when all that surrounded her was forest?

She headed for the town line, making good time despite her slight limp. An orange stripe of spray paint indicated she was at the edge of town. Peering out, all she saw ahead of her was forest. The slight curve in the road some ways out probably led to even more forest. She could walk until she found someone willing to pick her up.

She couldn't risk staying in a motel or diner nearby, though she was sure there had to be one a few miles ahead. That was the first place Regina would think to look when she woke to find her gone, granted, she had to get out of her bindings first.

But as Emma stared at the town line, wiling herself to move, she couldn't. It was as if some invisible wall was pushing her back, preventing her from taking that first step to freedom.

The blonde caught sight of the 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign gleaming in the moonlight. It seemed to mock her for not being able to cross over.

"Fuck you," she cursed at it, kicking up gravel and dirt as she spun around and faced the town once more.

What was keeping her here? It certainly wasn't Regina. The crazy bitch was sure to kill her once she found her again, which would be a certainty now that Emma couldn't- no, _wouldn't_ \- cross the town line.

A sharp pain between her legs made her double over and cry out in pain. She slammed her fists into the concrete until they bled. Tears filled her eyes and she let herself fall forward, no longer caring about the pain.

She spotted Regina's cell phone a few feet away. She could contact the sheriff of the town, maybe they would help her. But knowing how much power Regina had, the cops of this town had to be corrupted. No, they'd send her right back into Regina's clutches.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Emma looked up to see a girl approaching her. She was a few years older than her, about 10 times prettier. But what made Emma gasp in shock was the resemblance to her old friend. She was a carbon copy down to a t.

"Ruby?"

The petite brunette shook her head, a slightly confused look on her face. "Um, no. I'm- my name is Redmonde. My friends call me Red. Did you- did you need some help?"

"I- I was trying to leave town. But I- I'm hurt," Emma stammered, wary of the girl. She could very well be affiliated with Regina as well and take her back.

Redmonde looked confused as she glanced up at the town line before back at Emma. "If you're hurt, I can help you. I work at my Granny's diner, over on main street. I can take you there- "

"No, no. I'll be okay."

The girl looked around, then down at her, a conflicted look on her face. "I have a hideout I made in the woods just a few paces that way." She pointed into the nearly pitch black forest. "You can stay there for tonight if you want."

Emma nodded, taking the girl's hand that she offered and allowing her to lead the way. The hideout was hidden by overgrowth but was roughly the size of a small cabin. A perfect place for Emma to stay while she tried to figure a way out of this town.

It was well kept too, with a bed, microwave, mini-fridge, TV, even a little bathroom. Redmonde helped her onto the bed before going to the sink and getting her a glass of water.

"Thanks," Emma said as she gulped the water down gratefully. "This is a nice hideout you have."

"It took about 5 years' worth of my savings from Granny's to make it. A friend helped me with the electricity and running water. I'm a night owl and not really a people person, so staying at the bed and breakfast gets to be too much sometimes. So, I come out here. No one knows where it is, and I can be alone," the brunette explained.

Emma shifted nervously on the bed as she felt the girl staring at her.

"How come I haven't seen you around town at all? No one new ever comes here, save for a little boy and his father… but that was a long time ago," Red asked.

Emma fought to think of a believable lie. She couldn't tell her what was really going on. But the town was so small it would be nearly impossible for her to say they just haven't run into each other.

"Wait… are you Ingrid's little sister? You know, the woman that runs the ice cream shop a few blocks down from Granny's? You sure look like her. It's Gerda, right?"

"Uh, yeah…" Emma lied.

Redmonde's face lit up with a huge grin. "Ingrid is always talking about you. Saying how you're a piece of work. I thought for some reason you two lived together…"

"We do. We just… had a falling out. She's trying to control me, acts like my mother though I'm an adult," Emma said, becoming more comfortable as she fed into the brunette's incorrect assumption. "Would you mind not telling her where I am if she asks though? I want to get on my own two feet before going back and if she found out I hurt myself…"

"She'll really go crazy," Redmonde finished with a smile. "I know how that is. My Granny has been like that my whole life. Your whereabouts are kept under lock and key with me."

The girl's smile faded as she looked her over. "How badly are you hurt? I have a first aid kit and some pain pills if you need."

"It's just a pulled muscle, I'll be fine. Some Tylenol would be great if you have it," the blonde answered. She didn't want any hard medicine that would potentially alter her state of mind. She'd been drugged so many times these past 5 days she was glad to finally have a clear head. She needed to stay one step ahead of Regina.

"Did you happen to notice the mayor has been acting strange these past couple days?" Emma asked, trying to sound casual as she took the pills offered to her.

Redmonde shrugged and went to the mini-fridge, grabbing a beer. She offered one to Emma, but the blonde declined with the shake of her head. "I try not to get in the mayor's way. She's a bitch, and if you get on her bad side… I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that. Nobody does."

Emma nodded with interest. The whole town thought Regina was a bitch. Perfect. Maybe she would have more allies than she thought. This Redmonde girl didn't seem so bad, maybe she could help her out.

"There have been rumors going around the town though…" Redmonde sat down and popped open the can, taking a few large gulps. "Granny thinks she has a new bed buddy."

Emma sat up, feigning surprise. "A new one?"

"Yeah, she and Sheriff Graham aren't a thing anymore, apparently. There were crazy rumors about them too, how she kept him on a leash and collar, topped him in bed. Kinky shit like that. But those were started by Sidney, who is crazy in love with Regina, as we all know. He may have just been butt hurt."

Red snorted as she took another drink. "Regina Mills must be one crazy bitch if she can top someone like Graham. Cause man, I've had a taste of him a few times after they stopped seeing each other and is he an absolute beast in bed!"

Emma blushed, somehow embarrassed by the comment thought she didn't know why. She also felt a spark of anger as she imagined Regina with someone else. " _What the fuck is wrong with you, Swan? She's crazy, she kidnapped you!_ " She scolded herself.

"There's also rumors that she adopted a baby. She does go to the nursery quite a lot to help Mother Superior. Apparently, she can't have kids of her own. But I don't really care one way or the other. As long as she's not coming after me, she can do whatever the hell she wants." Red yawned and tossed her beer can in the garbage. "Well, you can take the bed for tonight. I'll take the couch."

The brunette switched off the small lamp that was dimly lighting the room, plunging the room into darkness. "Night, Gerda."

"Night, Red. Thanks," Emma said, feeling her eyes grow heavy and slowly slide shut.

Emma awoke to a foot nudging her. She tried to roll over and ignore it, thinking it was Regina trying to get her attention again, but each jolt caused the ache between her legs to increase.

"Would you fucking stop?!" She finally snapped, turning over to face Regina.

Redmonde stepped back, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry. You were having a nightmare, I thought it'd be best to wake you up before you made your injury worse. You were thrashing around a lot."

Emma sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was free from Regina, at least for the moment. She had escaped. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry. I- I'm not a morning person," Emma apologized with a small smile.

"No problem." Red went over to the small kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee. "I've nearly bitten Granny's head off in the mornings when she's come to wake me up. But that's mainly when I have a hangover." The girl chuckled and handed her the steaming cup.

Emma noticed her staring curiously at her baby blanket, her name in plain sight for the girl to see. She grabbed it, attempting to move it out of sight, but Red spoke before she could.

"Emma… who's that?" The brunette asked.

"Uh, Emma was our… little sister. She died when she was really young," Emma said.

"I- I don't remember anyone dying in our town," Red said.

"It happened before we moved here. We used to live in Boston. Car accident. Took our parents too. I made this for her before she was born. I was pretty excited to have a little sister to boss around."

Emma's heart thudded in her chest as she spun her web of lies deeper and deeper around herself. She had to escape this town and fast, before Redmonde found out the truth.

"It's funny," Red spoke, a troubled look on her face. "I don't remember anything before this town. I remember certain things from when I was young, like certain smells and things I used to do, but no specific memories. But you do. That's weird, right?"

"You probably just have a bad memory. It's not like some magical curse, right?" Emma joked.

The two women chuckled at that. "Yeah, Regina cast a curse to make us all miserable because she's evil!" The brunette giggled, making them laugh even harder.

"Hey, do you think I could stay here for another night or two? I'm not ready to go back quite yet," Emma said.

"Sure! It's Friday, so I'm off for the weekend. How about we go down to the White Rabbit and have some drinks?" Red suggested.

"Uh… I don't think that's the best idea. I don't want to get caught by Ingrid," Emma answered quickly.

She had to stay hidden in this cabin. If she ran around town with Red, they might run into Dr. Whale or Sidney or even worse, Regina. She couldn't risk it.

"Right. Well, let's just go get some snacks and alcohol from the drugstore, then. Harold's a pretty cool guy, he'll give us a discount. Your sister won't kill you for hanging out with me, right?"

Emma chewed her bottom lip, wrestling with her thoughts. Just imagine the look on Regina's face if she saw Emma strolling around town as if she belonged there, not a care in the world. It would prove to the woman that Emma wasn't afraid of her, though to be honest, she was terrified. On the other hand… what would Regina do if she did find her?

"You can borrow some extra clothes of mine," Red offered, going to the dresser and tossing her some ripped skinny jeans and a sweatshirt.

Emma slowly nodded, feeling a strange thrill run through her. She was about to make a decision that would either end in freedom, or captivity. She hadn't felt so rebellious since she made her first escape from foster care. And she loved it.

* * *

Regina woke to sunlight filtering in through the windows, a strange chill in the air. Her mind was groggy, yet as she began to wake a little more she discovered she was bound tightly with duct tape. A low growl escaped her throat as she remembered what happened last night.

Having a movie night with Emma, drinking her tea, being drugged and dominated by Emma… wait, where was she? She couldn't possibly have escaped with the security the way it was.

Regina slowly made it to her feet, hopping to the kitchen and carefully slicing open her bonds with a knife held carefully between her teeth (a skill her estranged stepdaughter demonstrated during her attempts to escape) before realizing the front door was wide open.

Her eyes darted to the fingerprint scanner, which was now smashed to bits. She was going to _kill_ Sidney. He had said the security would be impossible to destroy!

Well, Emma couldn't have gone far. Not with her still in the process of healing. Besides, now she was part of the curse, frozen in time. She couldn't leave the town if she wanted to.

The girl hadn't stolen the keys, but she did steal her cell phone and wallet. A mild irritation, but not one that couldn't be dealt with accordingly. That's why Regina always kept backups.

Regina took her time getting ready to go find Emma, even taking the time to shower and put on a full face of makeup. After all, she was expected to look her best.

The first stop was Granny's. The diner conversation quieted down as Regina entered, and Granny's jovial disposition turned into a defensive stare as the Queen approached.

"Madame Mayor. What can I do for you?" The older woman questioned, eyebrows raising as she noticed the red abrasions on Regina's wrists from the duct tape.

Regina grit her teeth and forced a smile. "You haven't seen any new faces around town lately, have you?"

"Depends on how much makeup my granddaughter decides to put on each day, Mayor," Granny said smartly.

Regina drummed her fingers on the counter, having a feeling she wasn't going to get the answers she needed from the brass woman. "I'll have my usual, then."

The older woman nodded and turned away to brew her tea. Regina scanned the diner, a pleased smile settling on her face as she saw Sidney sitting in a corner booth, sipping his morning coffee and reading an article he wrote. What a pompous, lovesick fool.

"Sidney," the brunette purred, sauntering over to the booth.

The man looked up with an irritated expression until he noticed who she was. "Madame Mayor," he greeted, flashing her a blinding white smile. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Around ten thousand dollars," Regina snarled quietly.

Sidney looked startled, then his face paled. "She escaped," he stated.

"What do you plan to do about it?" The woman hissed, sliding into the booth.

Sidney glanced around at the other patrons. "I can have a new security device made, a better one. I can get you more tranquilizers, sedatives, whatever you need. Free of charge."

Granny brought over Regina's tea, nosily glancing between the two. Regina chased her away with a stern glare. It was a miracle the town didn't know about Emma already, given the amount of space she had for privacy. She was sure there were rumors floating about, however, Sidney would put them to rest with some blackmail. That, she was positive.

"That's right; you will, Sidney. Or I will let the whole town know of your… unorthodox way of getting your award-winning stories for your articles," the mayor threatened.

Sidney coughed loudly, and she knew he was trying to make sure no one heard her threat. Sidney was as scheming and devious as she, underneath the surface. He had taken to illegal trespassing and blackmail of his own to create articles for the town newspaper.

Had the man been more fitting, Regina would have replaced the Sheriff with him. But she just couldn't imagine sharing a bed with a mousy man such as Sidney Glass. No, she much preferred him as her magic mirror, and now, her henchman. Besides, with Emma now unable to leave the town and essentially being hers forever, Regina could think of no other she would want as company.

"I'll go look for her right away." The man moved to stand, but Regina motioned for him to sit. "I'll take care of it. You just get me what I need."

Regina strolled around town, greeting her subjects in a surprisingly polite fashion. She had just slipped into the drugstore to pick up some more sleeping pills, when she caught a familiar face in the next aisle over.

"Hey Gerda, you like wine coolers?" Regina recognized Redmonde from the diner holding up 2 six-packs of alcohol.

She craned her neck to see the person Redmonde was talking to. If she remembered correctly, Ingrid's sister died before the curse was cast. Regina knew all of royals across the lands, and had personally attended the youngest sister's funeral.

The young waitress was known for always having a new catch; her last had been the mechanic that once used to be a mouse. It had amused Regina to no end when Graham was the object of Red's desires and she flaunted around town with him in a tight grip.

So the mayor was quite shocked when she locked eyes with her escapee, none other than Emma Swan. Clever girl knew she couldn't leave so she decided to camp out with the town whore. Interesting.

Even so, Regina's blood boiled as she imagined the blonde being seduced by the girl; kissing her, marking her, touching her. Emma was _hers_.

The blonde let out a startled gasp as she saw Regina, her eyes widening until they were big as saucers.

"Morning, ladies," Regina strolled by, feigning interest in the choices of alcohol. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"We're just stocking up for tonight, Madame Mayor," Redmonde answered nervously.

Regina smirked as Emma stared at the floor, frozen to the spot. Oh what fun would it be toying with her. Keeping Emma on her toes, never knowing when Regina would strike.

"I recommend the fireball whiskey. Has a bite to it." The older woman handed Emma the small bottle. "Oh dear. It seems you've forgotten your manners."

"Thank you," Emma squeaked, eyes darting up to meet hers before averting her gaze once more.

Regina squeezed her arm gently, a wide smile on her face. "You're welcome, dear. Enjoy your freedom."

She then left the two girls alone, going to prepare for Emma's homecoming.

Immediately after Regina left, Emma booked it to the bathroom. "Holy shit. Holy _shit_!" The blonde breathed, leaning against the wall and attempting to catch her breath.

Regina had found her. Not even an hour after Emma had left her sanctuary and Regina had already spotted her. But what's weird is how she just let her _go_. Pretended she was just another citizen to greet.

' _Enjoy your freedom._ ' The words rang over and over in Emma's mind on a loop. If that was anything to go by, she was nowhere near free. Regina was just playing with her, enjoying the chase like a cat hunting a mouse. She needed to get out of this town. Now.

"Hey Gerda, you okay?" Redmonde's voice drifted in through the closed door.

Emma emerged with what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. My leg is bothering me, that's all. Hey, do you have a car I can happen to borrow?"

Redmonde gave her a curious look. "Well yeah, but… wait, doesn't Ingrid have one?"

"She doesn't like me borrowing it. I- I crashed it into a tree not too long ago so she's restricted my usage," the blonde explained.

Red nodded and led the way to the front of the store. "You can borrow my car if you want, but you don't really need it around town. Everything is within walking distance for the most part."

They paid for their purchases and walked over to Granny's. Red stopped inside to grab her keys and tossed them to Emma. The blonde climbed in the front seat, suddenly nervous. She had only ever driven a car a handful of times, and her life wasn't in danger at the time.

"Hey Red, can I ask you something?" The blonde asked as she slowly began to drive.

Red popped open a wine cooler and drank half of it. "Sure."

"Do you want to come with me? Out of Storybrooke, I mean?"

The older girl looked startled at her question, but Emma pressed forward.

"When is the last time you remember living anywhere else? There's always been this town, right? And Regina's always been in charge? Don't you think it's a little weird that no one ever comes to this town and no one ever leaves?" Emma asked question after question.

"If you're suggesting something totally fucking crazy like magic or voodoo or some shit then I don't believe that. People live in towns their whole lives without ever leaving, you know?" Red argued.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying there's a possibility of Regina brainwashing you, this town, all of us. Earlier I tried to cross the town line and couldn't leave. Don't you think that's a little weird?" Emma became more heated as she spoke.

She was determined to save as many people as she could from Regina's wrath. She had obviously done something to keep them here, holding them all in her power. She wasn't able to save Ruby, but she was damn sure going to save this girl.

The 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign neared, and Emma pressed down on the accelerator. Ruby let out a frightened gasp as the motor revved and the car shot forward.

"Gerda- "

That was all the brunette got out before the car suddenly jerked, the wheel pulling out of Emma's hands. The car spun, tires screeching, and the Storybrooke sign was the last thing Emma saw before everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma growled as she yanked on the bars of the jail cell she was currently stuck in. "Just let me know how she is!" She yelled into the empty room.

She knew there had to be someone watching her. She had done this before; the waiting, the unanswered questions, the judgement. This was another one of Regina's games, she was sure of it.

When the car spun out of control, Emma didn't black out like she thought. She had merely squeezed her eyes shut tightly and the shock from the impact temporarily paralyzed her. She opened her eyes to see the car had slammed into the 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign on Redmonde's side, and Red herself was unconscious but breathing.

Almost immediately, a police car arrived on the scene. An ambulance followed soon after, and Red was whisked away without question. Emma was taken out of the car by the Sheriff and sat in the passenger seat of the police car.

"Are you alright? I'm Sheriff Graham. We should go get you checked out, that was a pretty hard crash."

"I'm fine! I just need to get out of here!" Emma snapped, attempting to get up.

The man held her still, looking into her eyes with a concerned expression. "You could be hurt. What's your name?"

"Emma Swan."

The blonde looked up to see a man approaching them. He was in his mid-thirties, a bit scrawny, and had an air of cockiness that made her uncomfortable. He knew who she was; it was clear to see that he worked with Regina.

The Sheriff stood as the wiry man approached, almost seeming to shield Emma. He crossed his arms over his chest as he loomed over him, a good 4 inches taller. The blonde looked back and forth between the two, indecisive on whether or not to run for it.

The Sheriff had been Regina's bed buddy, but this new stranger seemed dangerous, possibly life-threatening. Emma had a trusty intuition; it's what made her one of the best drug dealers in Boston. She just knew when something wasn't right, and this man wasn't someone she wanted to be around.

"Sidney Glass. What do you want? There's no story for you here," Graham said.

The smaller man didn't seem to be affected by the Sheriff's coldness, however, and stepped forward to get closer to Emma.

"Emma Swan. You are in a lot of trouble," Sidney tsked, a smirk on his slightly wrinkled face.

"She's done nothing wrong," Graham defended her, a warning tone to his voice. "She's a stranger to this town. She needs medical attention."

"I beg to differ, Sheriff." Sidney casually stepped forward and peered into the totaled car. "She was the driver of this vehicle, am I correct?" The man glanced over at Emma who slowly nodded.

"There's open alcoholic beverages in here. Have you done a breathalyzer? Checked for an I.D.? Anything that follows protocol?" Sidney asked question after question, hounding the Sheriff.

"No, I have not. The girl is clearly in shock, give her a break!" Graham snarled.

"The mayor will want to see this. Bring the girl to the jail; I'll send a doctor over to tend to her injuries," Sidney ordered, glancing over at Emma.

"And what makes you think you have the right to give orders now? Are you the Sheriff?" Graham asked.

Sidney leaned forward and said something inaudible to Emma, but what he said must have made an impact on the Sheriff, for he quickly climbed in the front seat of the cruiser.

"Graham, please don't take me to jail," Emma pleaded. "All I was doing was trying to get out of this town. Regina- she's crazy, insane. She kidnapped me, brought me here from Boston. I think that man, Sidney Glass, he's helping her. She's forcing him to. Just take me out of town, I swear I will leave and never come back."

The Sheriff's hands clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles lost color. He refused to look her way. "Those are huge accusations, Miss Swan. You have a lot of evidence pointing your way on the guilty side."

"What happened to giving me a break, huh?" The blonde snapped, glaring at the man.

But the Sheriff blatantly refused to say anymore, and after doing mugshots and locking her in the cell, Emma was left alone.

She was screwed. Redmonde was the only person who had come close to being an ally, and with some convincing Emma was sure she could have gotten her help. Now she didn't know whether she was okay or seriously hurt. And if the Sheriff wouldn't help her for whatever reason, be it blackmail from Sidney Glass or his devotion to the Mayor himself, she had no way out.

Despair filled her whole being as Sheriff Graham entered the room with Regina behind him.

"Thank you, Sheriff," Regina not-so-subtlety gave the man's arm an intimate squeeze as she flashed him a winning smile.

Graham nodded and locked eyes with Emma before quickly dropping his gaze and leaving the two alone. He looked guilty, and strangely worried, though Emma wasn't sure if the concern was for her or himself.

"That didn't last long, did it?" Regina opened up the cell door and entered, shutting them both in.

"You did something. You set me up. But I don't give a damn about that. Is Redmonde okay?" Emma questioned.

"Sit," the brunette ordered, physically pushing the girl onto the small cot before taking a seat in front of her.

She had to admit, she didn't expect Emma to draw attention to herself like she did, put herself in the open. Things were dire, however, seeing as how the blonde was probably panicked as she realized she couldn't leave the town.

Emma reflexively flinched away from the woman's touch as she was examined.

"No internal bleeding, no concussions… a few scratches and bruises here and there, but other than that you're perfectly okay. You're lucky." Regina held her chin still and stared into her eyes. "Do you see now why I wanted to keep you home? So you don't do something stupid like this. This mess is going to be difficult to clean up."

" _Good_ ," Emma thought smugly, strangely proud at her destruction.

The blonde tried pulling her chin away, but the Mayor held her firm.

"Were you driving while impaired, Emma?" Regina demanded. "Answer me! Don't think I won't leave you here overnight."

"What happened to keeping me holed up? Locked away from the world like some distressed princess?" Emma snapped.

Regina chuckled darkly. Her princess was very distressed from the looks of it. And things were about to get more dower for the girl.

"Graham," Regina called out.

The Sheriff entered the room, pretending to be interested in the file he was holding. "Yes, Madame Mayor?"

"Was Emma the one drinking?"

"No, Dr. Whale says the waitress was the one drinking the alcohol, and Emma's breathalyzer came up clean. She's clear to go home, and Granny Lucas has the insurance information. You might want to throw in some money for road repair, the town sign is pretty bent out of shape," the man answered.

"How is she?" Emma pleaded, prompting both of them to look down at her as if noticing she was in the room for the first time.

"She's uh- okay. A mild concussion, sprained ankle… Granny's not very happy with her, she's making her man the registers as soon as she gets out of the hospital tomorrow," Graham said.

"I'll be leaving Emma here overnight, Graham," the Mayor said, petting Emma's hair in a disturbing yet loving gesture. "I expect you to stay here. Do not let her out of your sight."

With that, Regina leaned down and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, my Swan."

Emma's cheeks burned as the Sheriff stared at their strange interaction. With an echo from the door shutting, the two were left alone. Graham sat down at his desk and shifted through paperwork, while Emma paced to and fro in her cage.

"She used to treat you like she does me, didn't she?" The girl questioned.

The Sheriff's head snapped up and a steely, guarded look clouded his features. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you know how old I am? I'm 20. Old enough to provide for myself. Regina stalked me, drugged me, held me captive in her house for the past week and is treating me like an infant. She's psychotic!" Emma snapped.

Graham looked bothered at her statement but chose to ignore her.

"I should have expected the silent treatment from her fuck buddy," Emma muttered as she sat down.

That caught the man's attention. "I will not have you disrespect me in my own office!" He growled.

The two fell into silence for a few minutes. Emma fought to think of a plan. She couldn't leave town, she must have been implanted with a chip or something by that crazy doctor who did her surgery. It wasn't like magic was real. If she could just go see Redmonde, tell her the truth and make her understand…

The blonde was shaken out of her thoughts when she realized her cell door was being opened. Graham swung the keys in his hand, a guilty look on his face. As his amber eyes flicked up to meet hers, Emma saw compassion behind them.

"I thought Regina was up to something when she was making all of those trips to Boston. I'll let you out to go to see Red in the hospital, but only for an hour. You have to promise me you'll come back here," the Sheriff said.

Emma nodded, and a small smile crossed her face. "Thank you."

The man nodded and Emma hurried off before he could change his mind. Luckily, the hospital was close by and with a quick glance around for Sidney or Regina, Emma slipped in.

An older woman hustled towards her, muttering to herself as if she was angry at someone. "Damn girl. Can't keep a hold on that wild spirit."

"Um, excuse me?" Emma spoke up.

The woman stopped and looked at her as if she had been startled. "Yes, dear. What is it? I got a diner to take care of one staff member short."

Emma shifted nervously from foot to foot. This woman didn't seem too friendly, though she also didn't seem malicious. Just cranky, which was probably because of her age.

"I was looking for Redmonde. I'm… Gerda, Ingrid's sis- "

"So _you're_ the one that got my Red into all that trouble. Do you know the Sheriff wants to charge her for drinking in a car? That's gonna be on her official record for life. And that ruins _my_ reputation. Tell your sister she just lost my business at that ice cream shop. And it'll do ya best to stay away from my granddaughter."

With those words, the woman stomped away even more sullen and cross than she was. Emma sighed and looked around. There was another lost ally that could have helped her.

Red's voice echoed down the hallway, giving Emma a path to follow. A right turn down the hallway led her to the room she was looking for. Redmonde was sitting up in bed, a scowl on her face with her arms crossed.

"You know we can't increase your pain medication, Redmonde. Your Granny has given us strict orders," a nurse was saying.

"Old bat doesn't know what she's talking about! I'm in agonizing pain here!" Red argued.

"Here, why don't you order some lunch? Take your mind off your… injuries," the nurse said before quickly leaving her alone.

Emma entered the room just as Red tossed the menu aside. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Gerda. I was wondering how you were. I'm okay, as okay as I can be. Bruised head, fucked up ankle. I'll survive," Red answered, perking up slightly at the sight of the blonde.

"I'm okay. Some bruises and scratches, nothing major." Emma sat down on the edge of the brunette's bed. "Listen, I'm here to talk to you about what we were discussing right before we crashed."

"How it was weird we couldn't leave town," Red finished.

Emma stared down at her hands, chewing on her bottom lip. "Right. Well, there's more to it than that. It's just… difficult to explain."

Red held up her hand to stop her. "You don't have to explain anything. It's nice enough you came to check on me. All my Granny did was bitch because I'm not able to help out at the diner 'til tomorrow. So, thanks."

The girl grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed it, offering her a kind smile. Emma couldn't tell her the truth, not yet. She was so much like Ruby in so many ways, and Emma couldn't bear the thought of losing this new friend simply because of her situation. She would eventually tell her, just not quite yet.

"You wanna stay and watch some TV? It's flashback Friday, they're showing a bunch of old 80's horror films," Red offered.

Emma agreed and ordered some lunch for the two of them. They had just started some Stephen King movie and Redmonde had just dozed off when a loud crash at the door caught Emma's attention.

A petite, dark-haired woman blushed and bent over to pick up the plastic trays of food she had dropped. Emma moved to help her, being careful not to wake the sleeping brunette.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," the woman that looked to be around Regina's age apologized. "I was just bringing lunch."

"It's okay," Emma answered, picking up the remainder of the items dropped. "Those pain meds wore her out, I think. She's out for a few hours at least."

"Thanks. Hey, you uh- must be new to our town. I'm Mary Margaret." The woman reached out and grasped her hand.

Immediately, Emma felt a warmth travel from her arm throughout her whole body. This woman was someone she could trust, she just knew it.

"I'm Emma. I've only been here a week," the girl answered, wanting to be as honest as possible.

"Well it's great to meet you, Emma. I'm a schoolteacher, I volunteer quite a bit here in the hospital. Early out for school today, so I'm just making my rounds," Mary Margaret said. "If you need any help around town with anything I'll be happy to help out."

Emma glanced up at the clock. She was supposed to be heading back to the Sheriff's station now, but she supposed a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

"Do you mind if I join you on your rounds?" The blonde asked.

The older woman's face lit up. "Sure! I was just about to deliver these flowers to John Doe."

Emma followed the woman to a private room where a blonde-haired, handsome young man lay on a hospital bed. Mary Margaret set the flowers down on the bedside table, smiling fondly at the unconscious man.

"Good afternoon, John Doe. How are you doing today?"

Emma glanced back and forth between the man and the teacher. She was talking to him as if he was awake. Could he hear her?

Mary Margaret turned to face her. "This poor man has been in a coma for as long as I can remember. Nobody knew he was when he was brought in, so here he has stayed ever since."

Emma stepped forward to look at the man more closely. There was something familiar about him. Her eyes caught the sight of a large scar just underneath an exposed patch of gown. She gently traced her fingers across it. It seemed as if the man had gone down fighting. Poor guy.

"He sure is a charmer. Aren't you, John?" Mary Margaret teased.

"So, nobody knows who he is? He's been in a coma for years and no one has cared to try to find out what happened or who his family is? Who _he_ is?" Emma asked, slightly bothered.

The girl was more than surprised when the older woman gently touched her arm. It was comforting, like how she imagined a mother's touch would be.

"Oh, honey." Mary Margaret reached out to wipe away a tear Emma hadn't realized had fallen onto her cheek. "I've tried everything I can think of to help him. He has no family. And his doctor says if he hasn't come out of his coma yet, he most likely never will. He has a will to fight, though. He was on life support years ago. They took him off it and he never gave up. So _we_ can't give up."

Emma found herself hugging this perfect stranger. Although everything in her life had gone to shit and she was stuck with a complete psycho for what most likely would be the rest of her life, she felt secure in this woman's presence.

The school teacher pulled back, a kind smile lighting up all the way to her eyes. "Would you like to get some lunch with me, Emma? My treat."

A throat being cleared interrupted them. Emma looked up to see Sheriff Graham standing near the elevator, indicating her hour had been done for a while.

"I would but I'm- "the blonde glanced over at the man. "I have some things to take care of. I promise I will meet up with you soon."

Mary Margaret smiled at that comment. "Of course! Here's my number."

Emma tucked the woman's number in her pocket, knowing she would guard it with her life. She never had anyone treat her with such respect and genuine kindness before.

Sheriff Graham even offered her a smile as they climbed into the elevator. "And here I was worried you would run off. Instead you find a date with the elementary school teacher."

Emma actually laughed at the man's comment, deciding maybe she could survive a couple days here in this town after all.

Little did she know, Regina had been watching the whole time. She had watched the Sheriff release her from her cell from a mobile monitor. She then followed the girl to the hospital, intending on stopping her as soon as she had her little chat with Red. Until she saw her run into Snow White.

Her blood had immediately boiled and she wanted to storm in there and rip Emma from the former bandit's embrace. But she had held herself back, forcing herself to merely observe from a corner. The way Emma looked at her made her want to rip out both their throats. And when Snow had given that little hope speech about her 'Charming', it made Regina want to throw up. Emma would _not_ have anything to do with her real mother, that much was certain.

So, the next morning, the woman woke Emma at the jail bright and early. Graham was ushered out of the room and Regina pinned the girl down with once hate-filled glance.

"You're coming home with me, Emma. And you will not be leaving for a very long time. I've graciously allowed you to use my bathroom the whole time you've been here, given you comfortable clothes after your surgery, fed you regular food. No more."

Emma was paralyzed by fear as the woman changed her into a sparkling pink dress with a diaper underneath. She shrunk back as Regina held up a glittering silver collar.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Regina commented, smiling widely despite her anger. She quickly fastened it around the girl's neck before attaching a leash. "Come."

With a sharp tug, Emma was forced to stumble along behind her. She coughed and sputtered for a moment until she caught sight of Graham just outside the room. The man refused to look her way, but it was obvious he had seen her.

Emma's horror intensified as she saw where her captor was leading her. "Regina, please- "

"Shut up!" The woman snapped, tugging on her collar once more.

The bell above the diner door rung loudly, and an eerie silence came across the busy place. Emma's eyes immediately rested on Red's, who looked confused as she glanced back and forth between her and Regina.

"I'd like to make an announcement to you all. This, is Emma Swan. She is new to our town. And she is _mine_. No one is allowed to speak to her, or interact with her while we are out. She belongs to me, and only me. And as some of you may know, she charmingly ran away from me and destroyed town property. So, if you see her out on her own I expect you to call me right away, no questions. She may have told some of you some deceitful tale of how I've treated her: if any of you have concerns, you come straight to me. Do I make myself clear?" Regina snarled.

The diner was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. No one dared move a muscle or say anything. Even the waitresses stood in place. The only one who wasn't fazed by the Mayor's speech was Granny.

"Alright, Madame Mayor. We hear ya. Now get back to work!" She ordered the staff.

And just like that, everything unfroze. Everyone gave Emma a wide berth as they passed, afraid to even glance her way. The only one who dared was Mary Margaret. Emma's cheeks burned in embarrassment, delighting Regina even further. This form of public humiliation worked out beautifully.

"Let's go home, Little Swan," the brunette purred, scratching the blonde's scalp with her long fingernails like one might do to a dog. The woman made sure to give Snow an evil glare before turning and leading Emma away.

The blonde was silent the whole way back to the mansion. Now that Regina had scared everyone into submission, she was trapped. Truly trapped. She didn't even bother to hide her tears as Regina leaned over to unbuckle her.

"Welcome home, baby," that sinister voice whispered in her ear, filling her to the brim with hopelessness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: PLEASE READ!**

 ***I have read all of your comments and I am overwhelmed by all the positivity and people sticking up for my story. Thank you! And sorry I haven't updated in forever, I am super sick. Now, onto the questions…**

 ***I have gotten asked if Emma will be miserable forever. The answer is no. She will be happy. Promise.**

 ***I have also gotten requests to make Regina less evil. Well… the controlling and evil side of her will not completely disappear. She is the 'Evil Queen' after all. But there will be changes to her as she and Emma's relationship develops further.**

 ***I've also been asked me to stop the ageplay because some don't like it. This story centers around ageplay and the particular 'little' fetish. I am stepping out of my comfort zone as a writer and exploring this. I feel this helps me become a better writer in doing so. So.. no. But it will change as Emma and Regina change.**

 ***Also, some people don't like how dark this story is. If you don't like it, read one of my other ones or find something happy. I'm not going to change my vision for my story to accommodate the minority who prefer it that way.**

 **Any who… enjoy the chapter!**

Emma didn't resist as Regina tugged on her leash, leading her back inside. As she stared up at the place she would call home, she was surprised to feel a twisted sense of something like love deep inside. Every time she ran from a bad group home or set of new parents, no one ever bothered to make the effort to bring her back. Even August, who was supposed to be the one taking care of her, didn't seem to care whenever she got into a bad situation. She doubted he even knew she was gone.

Yet Regina had claimed to prepare for Emma's arrival for years. She built a home specially designed for her, spent hundreds and possibly thousands of dollars on supplies, and deep down, was not all evil. She may be a sociopathic, abusive woman, but she truly cared for Emma. Didn't she?

Emma didn't fight as Regina strapped her down to her bed as she had done before. Rage sparked behind those sparkling, whiskey-colored orbs, igniting a feeling inside of Emma that she didn't quite understand.

"If you _ever_ think about pulling something like that again, I will beat you within an inch of your life. And if I catch you even looking at Ms. Blanchard, you will wish you were dead. Do you understand?" Regina snarled.

Emma simply smiled and leaned up to catch the older woman off-guard with a searing kiss. The brunette gasped into the blonde's mouth just before she pulled away.

"What- why-?" The Queen sputtered.

"Thank you. For bringing me home," Emma whispered.

Regina's lips twitched, fighting off a smile. "If this is another one of your tricks- "

"It's not." The blonde was surprised at the words coming out from her mouth. It was as if all the hatred and anger she felt had dissipated. She was learning to accept her fate, and start over. After all, all Regina wanted was to be a mother. All Emma wanted was to be loved. Maybe this time if she tried real hard, she could stay. Regina would stop treating her like a prisoner and see her as someone who was ready to knock her walls down and finally let someone in.

Emma took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Being restrained was giving her anxiety from years of abuse and neglect. She half-expected Regina to come lunging at her with a scalpel, much like that night she was forced under Dr. Whale's hand. Instead, the woman took a seat beside her and studied her intently.

The young girl's sea-green eyes flicked up, fear and confusion mixed with determination swimming in them. Emma was confused with how she was feeling, wondering if somehow, she had been brainwashed. How could she feel compassion and love towards a woman who had put her through hell? She had heard of some sort of mental disorder that kidnapped victims acquired while being locked away that made them love their captors. Maybe this was the start of that.

But she also remembers the first night they met. The rush of heat that warmed her whole body as she came face to face with Regina. The adrenaline from being forced against her will by somebody who knew what they were doing. The attraction had been there all along. And Emma was disgusted yet pleased to realize she just might be into this sadist stuff after all. If it got her a warm bed, food on the table, and human interaction, then why not give in?

"What is it, my Swan?" Regina asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"I- I made my decision. I won't run. I'll stay with you. I'll… be yours. Forever."

The brunette's eyebrows raised, her blood-red lips parting just slightly at the confession. Emma wasn't resisting. She was giving in. But not in a helpless sort of way. More like… opening her mind. This was interesting indeed.

"Under a few conditions." Those words put a damper on Regina's spirits. The Evil Queen did not make deals with those below her, _especially_ those of enemies. But Regina found herself nodding at the girl to continue. Emma was never Snow White's. Not since the bandit had made the decision to send her away to this land without magic. Emma was hers, now and forevermore.

"I need to know what you want from me," Emma continued. "I know you like hurting me, making me feel helpless and small. But is it true what you said about- about loving me? If I submit to you, fully, you'll love me too?"

Oh the poor girl. She was starved for affection. She needed Regina, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

Regina reached out and stroked the girl's pretty, long locks, twirling her finger around a strand and pulling just enough to make her wince. "I want everything from you, my Emma. I want your pain. Your happiness. Your sadness. Your anger. Your love. No secrets, no running. No closed doors between us. But for that to work, you need my trust. And with how things have gone these past few days, I don't think that's possible without a few repercussions."

Emma gulped. She knew exactly what that meant. And a part of her craved it, wanted to feel Regina's wrath. She deserved it, after all. If this was what it meant to have someone who truly loved her, Emma would do anything. She was done running, done being alone.

"You're going to punish me," Emma said.

Regina smiled, her pearly white teeth glinting and her lips curling up into an almost formidable expression. "I do so love to see you suffer, dear."

The older woman stood and disappeared into the bathroom. She returned with two glasses of water. Emma thought this was odd, but packed down the urge to fight. She obediently opened her lips as the cool glass was tilted against them, a few beads of water sliding down her neck from the condensation.

Emma drank the whole glass, then the other. When Regina returned with yet two more, her heart began to race. Her nervousness must have showed, for Regina smiled lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"Be Mommy's sweet little girl and drink your water."

So, Emma did. A sharp pain in her stomach made her gasp, and only then did Regina stop. She had successfully finished 6 glasses in the span of 45 minutes, and her stomach felt as if it was going to explode.

Regina cupped her tummy, smiling at the hardness of it. Now, the real fun would begin. She took off the blonde's diaper, leaving the sparkly dress on her so she was bare from the waist down. Then she began to apply pressure to her abdomen.

Tears sprang to the blonde's eyes at the realization of what Regina was trying to make her do. As the urge to relieve her bladder became stronger, the more helpless she felt.

"Why- why this?" Emma cried through the pain, watery eyes meeting the cold, sinister ones of the Queen.

"Because this is for _my_ enjoyment. Just let go, baby," Regina cooed.

Emma arched her back, attempting to squirm out of Regina's reach. But the woman stayed with her every move, leaning down so they were nose to nose. The blonde gasped as Regina brushed her lips against hers in an intimate and almost caring gesture.

"Please," Regina pleaded in a whiny tone, never breaking eye contact with the blonde even as she increased the pressure on her stomach. "Be a good girl, Emma. Do this for me. You'll feel so much better once it's all over. I love you, my Swan."

That last sentence caught Emma off-guard, and the second it took to regain herself, the warm liquid inside of her came out, filling the air with a putrid smell and staining the dark sheets beneath her. Regina loved her. She _was_ a good girl, and now Regina knew that. She saw past all those layers she fought hard to bury herself in. Although her cheeks were burning with embarrassment and tears rolled down her face, Emma felt satisfied. And she hated herself for feeling this way.

Regina grinned wickedly at her success. The little princess was breaking, and soon she would realize Regina was the only one who could give her the love she so desperately needed. And for the first time since Daniel's death, the Queen felt a flicker of something inside of her. If her heart was still beating inside of her chest, she would have assumed it to be love. However, Cora's cruel spell to forever hold her heart even in death mixed with her curse should have made it impossible for Regina to feel anything towards anyone besides her. It was strange, nonetheless.

"I am so proud of you, Emma," Regina finally spoke, attempting to calm the girl's silent sobs.

Emma drew in a ragged breath and willed herself to calm down. "I remember that night. The night you dragged me to the hospital." The memory was random, but it seemed to click in Emma's twisted mind. "You stayed. You never let me go. And for days afterward, you were there with me."

The girl sat up, wincing at the mess beneath her. "Even if you were doing it to hurt me, you showed me you truly cared. No one has ever treated me like that before."

Regina smiled and fondly cupped Emma's cheek. "Of course I care. All I ever tried to show you was my love. No one will ever love you like me, my darling."

And so, this relationship continued. Emma found she really enjoyed the treatment she was receiving, she loved being the one and only center of attention. Often, she regressed into a younger state of mind on her own, and that seemed to make Regina even happier. She even began calling Regina 'Mommy' and looking forward to picking out her outfits for the day. No longer did she have to struggle with paying bills, or worrying about where her next meal was coming from.

Regina was deeply satisfied with her plan. She no longer had to drug or restrain Emma, and the girl hardly resisted the ideas she conjured anymore. But there was just that fire inside her Swan that she missed, the same spark inside Regina that led her to become who she truly was: The Evil Queen.

"Good afternoon, baby," Regina cooed as she entered her room to find a wide-awake Emma. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Emma nodded, absent-mindedly chewing on her thumb. Regina would have to remember to pick up more teething rings. The girl's fingers served as a very poor replacement. As she joined Emma on the bed, the girl scrambled into her arms.

"I'm hungry, Mommy," the blonde whined, her tummy rumbling as if in agreement with her words. Regina chuckled and patted the girl's cloth-covered bottom. "You're always hungry."

Emma tensed as the older woman's hands traveled lower and lower on her body. As always when they cuddled, Regina liked to cross the line between mothering and stimulating. It confused and frustrated Emma to no end, because as much as she'd like the Mayor to just cross the line and _take her already_ , she cherished the feeling of a simple mother-daughter relationship.

Of course it didn't help that Regina always smelled so nice, like lavender and lemon, or that her breasts seemed to be just the right size for Emma to snuggle into. She always left her shirt almost halfway undone so Emma could see her lacy bras clearly, and the way she massaged her every night after her bath caused her to practically ache with need.

Regina knew Emma was attracted to her in a sexual way, and it sent shivers down her spine every time she imagined them doing something so… adult. Soon, an idea formed in her mind.

"How would you like to go see the town with me?" Regina asked.

Emma paused her subtle exploration of Regina's breasts to glance up at the woman. "For real?"

"If you're good." Regina nodded. "We can go to Granny's for lunch, then you can come with me to my monthly town meeting."

The meeting didn't sound all that fun, but Emma was just excited to get out of the house. She had been cooped up in here for the past week, only allowed to step outside if Regina was with her. And since Regina claimed that too much TV stunted little girls' brain development, Emma wasn't allowed in the game room often (another one of her odd little rules).

Emma's brief feeling of happiness disappeared as Regina led her into the diner and sat in a booth. The Mayor patted her lap and crooked a finger towards her. "Come sit with your Mommy."

Emma obeyed of course, cheeks flushing as if she had stayed out all day in the sun. She was grateful Regina had forgone the collar and leash, however, what she _hadn't_ expected was for the woman to continue her ageplay fetish in public.

Redmonde approached the table, a menu in hand. "Hello, Madame Mayor. What can I get started for you?"

"Hi, Red," Emma spoke up cheerfully. She was surprised when the girl shot her a dirty look before looking back to the Mayor. "I'll have a kale salad and a glass of ice water. An order of chicken nuggets and a glass of chocolate milk for Emma," Regina answered, passing the menu to the young waitress.

"I'll have those right out. And don't forget: we don't have changing tables in our bathroom," Red answered, directing the last part towards Emma.

The blonde stared down at the table, wishing she were invisible. What had she done to make her only friend so mad at her? None of this was her fault!

"You made her hate me," Emma quietly accused as Regina lightly bounced her knee up and down in a casual gesture, the friction causing a spark of desire deep inside of her.

"People know to stay away from what's mine," Regina answered simply, beaming at Red as she brought over their drinks. "Besides, who else do you need other than your loving Mommy?"

The diner bell chimed, announcing the arrival of a fresh batch of customers. Among them were Mary Margaret and Sheriff Graham. To Emma's horror, Regina waved them over and gestured they sit down in their booth.

"Speak a word and I will punish you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week," Regina hissed in her ear, her voice no longer loving and motherly. Emma suspected it had something to do with her disdain for the young schoolteacher.

"Madame Mayor, we are so excited about the town meeting this afternoon," Mary Margaret started. "Sheriff Graham and I have been coming up with different ideas to make teaching more hands-on and fun for the students. It would be great to renovate the park near the school so I could teach outside more."

"Well, don't you two make such a team," Regina quipped. "Perhaps we can save this for the actual meeting."

"Of course." Mary Margaret stood to go, but Regina stopped her. "Stay, sit. Have lunch with us. Emma dear, eat your food."

The 4 of them sat in silence as Emma obediently took a bite of her chicken nugget and sipped on her milk. This was another one of Regina's games. She wanted to humiliate her. And Emma secretly enjoyed it. She felt like she was doing something sinful just by sitting here, and the adrenaline rush it gave had her walking on air.

Emma jumped as Regina grabbed onto her diaper, effectively spilling her glass of milk across the table and onto the unsuspecting pair. Mary Margaret cried out from the surprise, and Sheriff Graham quickly stood to let her out of the booth. Regina followed suit, holding Emma on her hip like one might a toddler.

"I am so sorry about that, Miss Blanchard," Regina apologized, eyeing the woman's expensive and now ruined sun dress. "It seems Emma here needs to be changed. Doesn't care whether to hold it in or not."

Tears pricked the blonde's eyes as she pursed her lips, attempting to remain subservient. It was one thing for Regina to tease her, but now she was being outright mean.

"No problem, Madame Mayor. Would you like some help? Er- I mean- "the raven-haired woman fumbled.

Regina held out a hand to silence her incessant mumbling. The former princess had never gotten over that ridiculous manner, no matter how many whippings Regina gave her. She was just grateful Emma hadn't picked up that lovely inheritance.

"Just a diaper and that package of wipes in my bag will be fine, dear."

Emma couldn't help but smile as the young woman handed her the baby blanket Regina had allowed her to keep. "There. No more tears. Okay?" Mary Margaret soothed, gently stroking her face.

Regina wrenched Emma back as if the woman's hand was covered in some infectious disease. By the furious look on the Mayor's face, Mary Margaret knew she had crossed a line in laying a hand on Emma.

"Forgive me, Madame- "

But Regina was already walking in the direction of the door. "I'll see you at next month's meeting, Miss Blanchard. Maybe then we can talk about your new teaching plan. Until then, it'll do you some good to stay in your own corner."

As soon as they reached town hall, Emma was practically thrown from Regina's arms and slammed into the locked door of her office. "Who do you belong to, Emma?" Regina hissed, the vein in her forehead standing out further than it ever has before.

Emma flinched as the woman grabbed her arm and twisted it until she feared it would break. "Who?" Regina repeated.

"You!" Emma cried, salty tears flowing down her face and dripping onto the marble floor. She didn't understand why Regina was so upset. She hadn't done anything wrong this time.

"That's right. Me. And that little bitch better learn that lesson soon, or there will be hell to pay. How dare she touch you." Regina glared at her for a moment before grabbing a wipe from her bag and scrubbing the blonde's face until it was rubbed raw. "And how dare you smile at her!"

"I was just trying to be nice, Mommy! Please don't punish me!" Emma begged.

Regina smiled, though her eyes remained cold. "I think it's time you grew up, Emma."

Emma felt herself being pushed over to the desk until she was leaning over it. She knew what was coming, and her heart began to pound with both fear and excitement. Regina ripped the diaper off her body along with her white gown until she was completely naked.

" _That's_ more like it," Regina purred, laying a kiss on the blonde's spine.

Emma arched her back, trying to silently signal her for more. That was when Regina stopped. "Oh, silly me," the brunette chuckled, extracting her body away from the younger girl. "This is supposed to be a punishment."

 _'_ _For what?!'_ Emma wanted to scream. All that came out was a pitiful whimper. "I thought you loved me."

"I do. Oh, I do, my sweet baby," Regina hummed, holding her close for a moment, her front pressed against Emma's back. "This is what a mother does. Corrects her when she's wrong, soothes her when she's sick, praises her when she's good. Sacrifices everything for the sake of her child. And that's all I ever wanted to be: a good mother."

The first blow to Emma's ass made her yelp in surprise. As soon as the sting began to fade, Regina would swing again, and again, and again. By the time she was finished, the desk beneath Emma was wet with her tears and her legs were wobbly. Regina's hand was a nice shade of pink as well.

Regina impassively went to a small wardrobe and grabbed out a blue form-fitting mayor's shirt along with a tight black silk skirt. "Put those on. And dry your tears: I want you to make a good impression on the staff committee today."

Emma did so, ignoring the Mayor's lustful eyes on her as she shimmied into the skirt that just barely fit over her hips. Regina reached underneath her skirt and grabbed a handful of her ass. "Oh, the fun we are going to have today, my Emma."

The blonde gulped as she felt the older woman's fingers skim her slick folds that were a result of the spanking she had received. Regina pretended not to notice and simply led the way to the board meeting room.

As the townspeople and staff members droned on and on about boring, precocious things, Emma's mind was focused on Regina's fingers trailing up and down her thighs. She was seated on the Mayor's lap, her lower half perfectly hidden from view. Although Regina seemed to answer each question in a bored tone, the sharp intakes of breath gave her away.

The Mayor shifted in her seat so her thigh was right between Emma's legs. The blonde cautiously scooted forward, biting her lip at the sensation it caused on her exposed sex. Regina firmly pulled her back, pressing her thigh up even more into the girl's heated area.

Emma nearly cried out Regina's given name as the woman shifted once more and the friction between her legs disappeared. She was quickly silenced as Regina's hand slid down to rub firm circles over her clit. The room was now abuzz with multiple conversations, leaving Emma and Regina to their own doings.

"Such a good girl, Emma. So wet for your Mommy. Tell me: how long have you wanted this? Since the first time I changed you? Or maybe it was when I used that pretty little collar around your neck," the Mayor whispered into her ear.

"Please don't stop. I need you," Emma begged.

The fingers slowed to feather-light touches. Emma whimpered in frustration and arousal. "I asked you a question, Emma. How long?" Regina repeated.

"Since the first moment we met and you forced me into your limo," the blonde admitted, keeping her eyes focused on the people in the room.

Regina rewarded her with a single index finger sliding deep within her. "You keep thinking about that for the rest of the meeting."

The last hour of the board meeting was torture. Regina was constantly pushing that finger in and out, curling it back and forth and rubbing her inner walls and keeping Emma on the edge yet not so close that she lost control over herself.

Then, that finger disappeared. Emma's skirt was being pushed back into position, and the townspeople began gathering their things to leave. Emma yawned as her arousal died away, glancing at the clock to see it was nearly 8 at night.

"Tired already, little one?" Regina cooed, a knowing smile on her lips. "We were having so much fun, Emma dear."

Emma rested her head on the older woman's shoulder as she was carried out to the car. Her stomach rumbled again, and she smiled as she felt more than heard Regina's chuckled of amusement. She loved that sound. It reminded her that Regina wasn't as evil as she first thought.

"I have a nice little meal calling your name, baby. All you have to do is stay awake," Regina explained as she wrapped Emma in her baby blanket before buckling her in and turning the heat in the car on full blast.

"What if I can't, Mommy?" Emma asked, her eyelids drooping. She always had trouble staying awake in the car.

"That is my little secret," the brunette whispered before placing a kiss on Emma's temple and pressing her foot to the gas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sexy times in this chapter, just throwing that out there. Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Emma dozed in and out, semi-consciously aware that Regina was merely driving in circles now with no intentions of stopping until she passed out completely. Being securely strapped in the way she was with the constant stream of warm air hitting her face, the blonde knew there was no way she would win whatever game this was. There didn't seem to be an objective, and all Emma could think about was her growing hunger.

"You did so good today, baby," Regina praised, taking one hand off the steering wheel to stroke her hair.

The simple sensation caused a thrill to run through Emma's body. She opened her mouth to say, ' _fuck me',_ but Regina shushed her, taking her hand away and straightening the wheel. "Which is why I want to give you a gift," the brunette continued.

Bleary, green eyes settled on the older woman's face. Determination, Regina noticed, was set deep within them. For the first time since bringing Emma to Storybrooke, the Queen felt uncertain. She had no plan really, she just loved making the young girl feel small and vulnerable. This game kept her on the edge, never fully able to relax.

Regina had no punishment ready to dole out if Emma failed. She just loved the weight of the girl in her arms, the peaceful look that came over her as she dreamt sweetly of lands far away. Or perhaps, she was dreaming of Regina herself.

The brunette shifted in her seat, biting her lip as her mind drifted and conjured up thoughts of earlier events. She was still aching with need and she was sure Emma was too. The thought of driving the girl home and fucking her raw until the sun rose was enough to make her throb. She wanted nothing more than to do so, but she forced herself to show some restraint. She was not going to act like a feral animal in heat. She was a Queen, and a bit more refined.

"You just sleep now, my Princess. Let yourself go," Regina soothed the blonde, urging Emma to give into her exhaustion.

Emma sat up a little more in her seat, craning her neck to escape the heat that was making her drowsy. Who knows what Regina had planned for her if she failed? She saw the lust in the older woman's eyes and forced her own to stay open. Although she loved Regina, she still didn't fully trust her.

But she must have fallen asleep sometime amid her struggle, as when she awoke she found herself completely naked, arms and legs stretched out and tied to the bed with soft, silk scarves. At least Regina was kind enough not to use ropes. Emma had memories of her brief escort days, and the crazy shit some of her charges experimented with (ropes being a personal favorite) had been burned into her mind.

"Good morning, Emma." The blonde blinked groggily to see Regina lying beside her in the bed. She was dressed in a silky black matching lingerie set with a full face of makeup. The fact that Emma was as naked as the day she was born and Regina was basically fully clothed sent a shiver down the girl's spine. Regina really wanted to prove that she was in control. And Emma was all too eager to let her.

"Morning, Mommy," Emma answered sweetly. This earned her a brief peck on the lips and a genuine smile. The blonde's eyes grew wide as she realized she had lost the game. "I fell asleep."

"You did." Regina trailed a red-lacquered nail down Emma's ribcage, causing her back to arch just slightly. "I love watching you sleep. You look so innocent, like nothing in the world matters. Beautiful."

Emma's heart beat fast in her chest as her mind raced. She was trying to decipher what her punishment was going to be. No spankings, since she was on her back. Maybe Regina was going to show some mercy and fuck her properly?

Emma cursed herself inwardly at the whimper that escaped her throat as the brunette held up a large, black body wand. She had never used one on herself, as her body was hyper-sensitive to vibration and she preferred a slow build-up to her release. The fact that a dangerous woman had plans to use this on her made her nervous. Emma realized that Regina liked making her nervous, and that she herself liked the rush of adrenaline she got when she let down her guard just slightly.

"I said I was going to teach you how to cook," Regina started, lazily toying with the device that was the key to Emma's torture. "So we are going to play a little game to see how much you know."

 _Oh shit_. Emma didn't know the first thing about cooking unless it involved processed foods from a box in the freezer or memorizing the recipe for mac  & cheese (also in a box). She lived off hot pockets and mini corndogs until she was brought to Storybrooke. Regina had to know she was going to fail epically.

The cocky smirk on the woman's face confirmed that thought right away. Regina _wanted_ her to fail. Emma watched cautiously as the woman opened a box full of seasoning. "If you want to become a skilled cook like your mommy, you need to know which flavors to use." Regina leaned closer to her ear and licked the shell of it. "Let's spice things up, shall we?"

Emma bit her tongue to quell the sarcastic remark at the woman's terrible excuse for a pun. Now wouldn't be the best time to piss her off. Her breathing hitched as Regina flipped the body wand on to a low setting and held it against her exposed pussy. She attempted to clench her thighs together, but suddenly remembered the scarves that were keeping her in place.

Regina noticed her attempt and chuckled. She then pulled out another black scarf from nearby and tied it over the blonde's eyes. Emma's blood pressure skyrocketed as she began to feel the beginnings of a panic attack. Regina seemed to notice this and stroked her face gently.

"I'm right here, baby. You're safe here with me. Do you trust me, Emma?"

Emma licked her lips. "No," she answered.

Regina frowned, a bit hurt by the blonde's honesty. She hadn't laid a cruel hand on the girl in weeks save for the spanking from earlier, and she thought the relationship between she and the young Savior had changed. Perhaps she was wrong. Maybe Emma would never truly love her.

"But I- I want to." Regina was surprised at the words coming from the girl's mouth. So she answered with a question of her own.

"How do you feel, Emma? Be honest."

"Nervous. Excited. I just had some bad experiences growing up on the streets and being bound like this is bringing some of those memories back," Emma answered.

Regina felt a spark of anger flare up inside her. She had wanted the girl to be miserable growing up alone, but never had she wished for it to be that bad. Thinking back on her miserable existence with her mother and then King Leopold, the Queen felt guilty for what she had put Emma through. Even now, at this very second, the urge to fuck the girl and cause her pain made the heat between her thighs increase. And she hated herself for it. She was every bit as corrupt as her mother, maybe even worse.

And to think that others had laid their filthy hands on her Princess made her nostrils flare and her teeth clench. But she knew she had to find her center and calm down for Emma's sake. The girl was still connected to her ultimate goal; revenge on Snow White. She wasn't going soft just to heal her broken soul. So she leaned forward, biting down softly on a soft, pink lip.

"The memories we're going to make will put all of those in the past to shame."

The answering moan that filled the room was absolutely delicious. It gave Regina the courage she needed to push her feelings aside and focus on the task at hand. She screwed open the first cap, pinching a bit of the seasoning between her thumb and index finger and sprinkling it on her tongue.

"Open," she purred, pleased when Emma immediately obeyed. The girl let out a little squeak of surprise as the brunette slipped her tongue inside her mouth and stroked hers, but she no longer pulled on the restraints. Regina pulled back, watching the blonde's reaction. "What spice is that?"

"Table salt?" The blonde guessed.

Regina rewarded her by turning the wand up a few notches. Instantly, Emma's nipples hardened and her hips twitched. But she managed to swallow the moan that threatened to spill out and instead gave Regina a smile. "I'm pretty good at this already."

That earned her a throaty laugh. "My dear, we've just barely begun."

The more spice that Regina gave to her, the more Emma began to fumble. The flavors rolled and mixed on her tongue, making it hard to piece which ones were which. Each time she guessed wrong, the vibrator would be turned down a few notches. Each time she guessed right, it would be turned up almost painfully high. Whether she won or lost, it was still uncomfortable for her.

Finally, Emma clamped her mouth shut and refused to allow Regina to give her anymore. "We've been at this for an hour at least," she said pitifully, joints aching from being in the same position for so long. "Mercy. I give up."

"That's not your call to make, _mi amour_ ," Regina said, running her tongue along the girl's swollen lips. "Don't you want to cum?"

Of course she wanted release. It was all she could think about. It was like an extreme game of cat and mouse with Regina hovering over her, jaws in position to make the biting kill yet choosing to toy with her right before she put her out of her misery. If she would be so kind.

"Please, Regina. No more," Emma pleaded.

"Excuse me?" The tone of the Mayor's voice told Emma she fucked up. "What did you just call me?"

"Mommy, I didn't mean to. I'm just so tired and hungry," the blonde said in a tiny voice.

The young girl yelped as the wand was turned up to full speed. Her hips moved in a steady rhythm, both trying to escape the vibration and aching for more.

"You listen to me, Emma," Regina hissed, her tone ice-cold. "You don't make the rules. I do. And if I decide to make this game last for hours, I will. I am kind enough to cook for you, yet when I offer you independence you spit it back in my face? Maybe we should put you back in diapers."

"No, Mommy!" Emma cried. Regina had finally been allowing her to choose her own clothes and skip the option of a diaper, and she didn't want to regress again. She could handle the bottle-feeding and mommy talk, just not the humility of being changed. "I'll be good!"

Regina gripped her chin roughly, digging her nails in enough to make the girl gasp. "I'm not going to stop until you know every single seasoning inside and out. So I suggest you focus if you want this game to end."

2 hours later, Emma could say she was intimately aware of which flavor was which. If Gordon Ramsey could see her right now, he'd be impressed. Her tongue was on fire and so was her pussy, and frustrated tears ran down her face.

"Mommy please… no more," she pleaded in a broken tone.

Regina looked surprised at her request but showed mercy and removed the body wand. Emma flinched as she brushed her fingers up against her red, glistening, abused pussy.

"You may not like vibrators… but your body sure does," Regina hummed, deeply satisfied with the results of this game. "Would you like to cum now?"

"Yes please."

Regina reached for the wand again, not intending to use it on the girl, but delighting in the negative reaction it provoked. Emma pulled against her restraints and cried out loud. Regina captured the girl's mouth with her own, swallowing her panicked cries. Once the girl had stilled, she pulled back.

"My little girl wants Mommy's fingers in her cunt?" The brunette teased. Emma nodded frantically. "No vibrators. Just Mo- ah!" The girl cut off with a moan as Regina took the opportunity to slide a finger deep within her.

Regina let out a low moan of her own as Emma's silky walls clenched around her. She could feel her own pussy clench in response. One soon became two, and Emma bit her lip as her pussy was forced to stretch.

"You let me know if it starts to hurt, baby," Regina said, keeping the pace slow and gentle. She slid down the girl's body and flicked her tongue against her clit a few times before spelling out 'mine' on her soaked folds, Emma's hips bucking all the while.

Emma let out a groan of pain as Regina pushed a third into her. The older woman immediately paused, eyes flicking up to the girl's face. The blonde had her eyes shut tight, her hands clenched into fists.

"Hurts," she hissed.

Regina began to remove her fingers, but Emma's eyes popped open and a whimper escaped her throat. "No! Don't stop. It's a good pain."

Regina still removed a finger, wanting to make this experience more enjoyable than painful. She wanted to show that she loved her, that she cared about Emma's needs even after all that she put her through. The smile that graced the young girl's face was worth it, and Regina shot her a smile of her own before going back to eating her pussy like her life depended on it.

"Oh… Mommy I'm gonna- mm, mm- "Emma whimpered.

Regina pulled back, replacing her tongue with her thumb as she crawled up Emma's body and rested her head on the crook of her neck. "Good girl. Cum for Mommy," she demanded.

And Emma did. Her back arched neatly off the bed, mouth open in a silent o-shaped scream as a rush of fluids coated the older woman's fingers and stained the sheets beneath them. Regina shoved two fingers inside of herself while stroking the girl's bundle of nerves, cumming at the same time Emma was hit with a second orgasm.

Finally, Emma fell back to the bed, panting and gasping as if she had just run a marathon. Regina stroked the girl's face lovingly, bringing the girl down from her endorphin-filled high. "I love you," the brunette confessed, kissing her tenderly.

"You're not just saying that because we just had sex, are you?" Emma asked, coming back to her old self.

Regina knew from the sparkle in the blonde's eye that she was teasing. Emma's stomach rumbled, causing them both to giggle. Emma tugged at her restraints and Regina kindly freed her, kissing the red marks that had appeared.

"Do you want me to make you a grilled cheese?" Regina asked, trying to lay off the age play a bit. She knew it made Emma somewhat uncomfortable, and right now she wanted to make her happy.

She was surprised when the blonde shook her head and leaned up to kiss her. "Actually, Mommy, I'm kinda tired. Could you make me a bottle instead?"

Maroon lips parted, love and pride shining in Regina's chocolate brown eyes. Emma loved her. Emma accepted her. Emma _wanted_ this.

"Of course, baby," the brunette replied, tucking the girl in under the covers and giving her the baby blanket she carried around all the time.

"I love you," Emma told her, knowing in her heart that it was true. Because underneath that controlling, manipulative, cold exterior, there was a woman who needed love just as much as she.

When Regina returned with the bottle, Emma had changed into a soft, pink onesie with the letters 'I love Mommy' spelled out on the front. Regina opened her arms and Emma crawled into them without a second thought.

"How about we go to the reward room for a bit?"

Emma nuzzled into the woman's embrace, making Regina's breath hitch as she brushed against her breasts. The woman carried her downstairs where they settled into the comfy living chairs, a Disney movie playing in the background. Emma suckled on the bottle, enjoying the semi-sweet taste she had recently grown to like.

The act of drinking from the bottle brought her comfort. With Regina's arms around her; stroking her, loving her, protecting her, Emma was lulled into a peaceful state of mind. Suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind.

She was an infant, wrapped in the baby blanket she had become attached to. She was nestled in someone's arms and a sudden jolt made a loud mewl come from her tiny body. The arm holding her tightened, and the clanking of metal on metal could be heard.

Then, all was silent save for a man's heavy breathing. Emma blinked up at him, her baby blues watering at the new sights she was taking in. She was set down on a hard surface, and an unfamiliar smell filled her senses. The man kissed her forehead, bleeding steadily from a wound on his shoulder.

"Find us," he breathed, a handsome, hopeful smile on his weary face.

Then, Emma was enclosed in darkness, crying as she was transported somewhere else.

"Emma, are you alright?" Regina's worried face swam before her, slowly coming into focus.

Emma blinked, trying to regain her bearings. She was safe, home with Regina. What the hell was that? A dream? A memory? Why did that man look so familiar?

"Emma, talk to me. What happened?" Regina cupped her face, worried eyes peering into her own. "I- I don't know," Emma answered truthfully. "One minute I was drinking my bottle, and the next I was… a baby. I was with a man, somewhere else. He was holding me and fighting someone. And then he set me down, said 'find us'. It felt like… a memory."

Regina's heart beat fast in her chest. Emma was remembering the day she was sent away. The day she cast the curse and froze everyone in time. But what had triggered it?

"If that man was my father… if he wanted me to find him, why would he send me away in the first place?" Emma asked, her voice small and innocent. "I just don't understand. I was found on the side of the road. But this man didn't _want_ to send me away."

Regina swallowed hard, but forced herself to listen.

"I always thought my parents were crack whores or something. That I was just a mistake and they got rid of me at the first opportunity. But that dream… or memory… I felt loved. Wanted. I could feel the man's pain almost. Like we were connected. He was crying." Emma felt her own eyes fill with tears.

"Shh shh shh…" Regina soothed her, rocking her gently. "It was just a dream. You're mine, and I love you. You don't need them."

So Emma let her feelings go, choosing to accept Regina's love. But somewhere in the back of her mind, a seed of doubt was planted. Regina knew something. But what? What was she hiding? Emma was going to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma flicked through the channels of the TV, ignoring the sunlight pushing its way in through the curtains. All she wanted to do was be as lazy as possible today. It was a special day, after all. She had built up enough trust with Regina to be left alone for a whole day. She felt a little guilty stealing so much of the woman's time. She was the town Mayor, and the town didn't stop living just because Emma wanted her Mommy all to herself.

 _Her Mommy_. The thought made her smile and warmed her whole-body head to toe, almost as secure as her baby blanket she always kept on hand. She almost couldn't believe it; she had someone who loved her, she didn't have to fend for herself anymore.

As she was eating her fill of popcorn mixed with milk duds (one of her drunk food combination inventions), there was a knock at the door. Emma paused her Nickelodeon marathon of _Hey Arnold_ and went to answer it. She was surprised to see Red on the doorstep, large, brown eyes watering and leaving streaks of mascara on her cheeks.

The waitress immediately dried her tears and glared at her. "Is your _Mommy_ home?" She snapped bitterly.

Emma winced at the girl's tone and looked down to see she was clutching her blanket tightly in her hand. Fortunately, she had ditched the onesie she was beginning to live in for normal sweatpants and a tank top, as Regina sweetly explained that she had a whole closet-full of them and she should change out of them at least every other day. Emma had done so with a pout; she had become attached to her unicorn outfit complete with a sparkly horn hood.

"Um, no. Today was her first day back to work," Emma answered quietly, averting the girl's cold gaze.

"She didn't hire a babysitter to make you bottles and change you every two hours? What a shock."

Redmonde turned to go, and Emma found herself stopping her. "No, wait."

Red froze in her tracks but refused to turn and face her. She lifted up a hand to wipe away her makeup and squared her shoulders.

"What did I do? To make you- to make everyone- hate me?" Emma asked, swallowing hard.

Red finally turned around, and Emma was surprised to see a flicker of guilt cross her face. "You lied to me. Told me a bunch of tales to save your own skin and tried to get me in trouble with the Mayor. It's because of _you_ that my Granny kicked me out of the diner. Because you're Regina's little pet. You're just like her; causing trouble wherever you go. Making people miserable."

Anger sparked inside Emma; she threw her blanket to the ground and balled her hand into a fist. Before she could control what was happening, her fist was connecting with the waitress's face and sending her reeling backwards. She landed on her ass, her jaw rapidly bruising from the right hook.

"I did nothing to any of you!" Emma yelled. "Regina kidnapped me from Boston and forced me to go along with her. All I was trying to do was escape! She has tortured me in ways you can't even imagine. But I saw past all that and learned that she loves me. She _wants_ me. And I'm sorry you were kicked out of your diner. I really am. But maybe if you cared just a little bit about your Granny you would stop partying and drinking with the whole town! So fuck you!"

Emma's speech ended and the only sound was both girls' heavy breathing. The blonde turned to go, but as soon as the door was halfway shut, Red spoke again.

"I didn't realize it was like that. I'm- I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma's eyes filled with tears and she cursed herself. Ever since she was brought here, it seemed she could never stop crying. In a way, it was nice; like letting a dam loose that had been jammed for years. But every time she started, she felt out of control, like she was never going to stop.

"All I wanted was a friend. I never meant to get you in trouble, Red. I was just scared," the blonde admitted with a sniffle.

Before she knew what was happening, she was being embraced tightly. Her tank top was soon soaked with tears; both her own, and Redmonde's. "I was such a shitty friend," Red cried. "I thought you were going along with Regina. I thought you were… I don't know."

"It's a long story," Emma admitted. "But I feel completely different now. Regina and I have come a long way. And now I don't feel as alone anymore."

Red smiled and wiped her tears away with her fingertip. "You're not alone. You always have a friend."

An hour later, the two girls had raided the reward room stash of food and soda, turning what used to be an organized hangout area into an adolescent tornado-blown mess. Red's homeless dilemma was long-since forgotten as they watched comedy after comedy, laughing until they were gasping for air.

"I think I- need an inhaler- "Red gasped, her cheeks red from over-exertion.

Emma nodded in agreement, forcing her giggles to subside.

"Emma," Red started, turning the volume down on the TV and turning to face her. "You told me about your past. Well, I think it's only fair that I confess something to you, especially now since you and Regina are- "the girl tilted her head, not quite sure what to say. Emma knew that feeling all too well; she was still trying to comprehend hers and Regina's weird relationship as well.

"Acquainted," the brunette finished, not quite satisfied with the word, but making do with it.

Emma nodded at her to go on.

"The truth is, when you and Regina came into the diner and I saw how possessive and loving she was towards you, it made me jealous." Red fidgeted with her fingers, picking at her cuticles. "I've always had a crush on the Mayor. Her bitchiness, her elegance, just _her_ is so damn _perfect_."

Emma was quite surprised at the older girl's confession. Red seemed to hate Regina the one moment she mentioned her, and she acted no different in front of her in public. Emma wished she could conceal her feelings as well as her. She felt like an open book in Regina's hands.

"I know I have a bad reputation. But part of the reason I'm like that is because I want her to notice me. And I want that feeling I get just from being around the Mayor, like I'm small and insignificant. But no one can make me feel like that," Red said wistfully. "Sometimes I just imagine her punishing me like my Granny won't; forcing me on the path of the straight and narrow with a hard hand."

Emma shifted uncomfortably as she remembered Regina's cruel, cold, torturous hands that caused her so much pain and then lit her up and took her higher than she'd ever been before. Hearing Red's confession made her a bit jealous. Regina was hers and only hers. Regina didn't love anyone else, and Emma would be damned if Redmonde tried to get in the middle of that.

"So, you came to ask Mo- Regina if you could stay here because your Granny kicked you out?" Emma ventured to ask.

The young waitress nodded. "Granny found my hideout, demanded it be torn down. That's mainly what started our fight. I just don't want to be working at the diner forever, you know? I want to _do_ something with my life. And I thought Regina could help me out. I want to make it on my own. Granny would surely have something to say if I crawled back on hands and knees, begging to come back. I think she's expecting that to happen, actually."

"I'm with you one hundred percent," Emma said confidently, though part of her wanted to make the girl leave before Regina came home.

Regina was quite surprised when she came home to hear more than one voice in the otherwise empty house. Kicking off her heels and rubbing her sore feet, she ventured towards the reward room where the voices were coming from. It really had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more than to spend some Mommy-Daughter time with Emma.

The door of the reward room stood open, revealing Emma and Red seated on the couch, loudly punching buttons on the controllers that led to some racing game on the screen.

"Yes!" Emma shouted, smiling widely as she fist-pumped the air. "I told you I'd kick your ass, Red! No one beats me at _Mario Kart_!"

Regina loudly cleared her throat, prompting the girls to pause the game and turn around. "Uh, hey, Madame Mayor," Red said, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

Regina's eyes fell on Emma, who was looking a little pale. She searched the girl for any signs of foul play, evidence that she had been messing around with the waitress. The little brunette bitch would put her hands on anything that had a pulse. She trusted Emma not to betray her like that, but they _hadn't_ put down any boundaries yet. She'd have to change that.

"What are you doing here, Miss Lucas?" Regina asked, an edge to her tone. She could have sworn she saw the girl gulp. She hid a smirk and put a hand on her hip as she waited for an answer.

"Well, I came to ask you for a- a favor, Mayor Mills," Redmonde started, glancing over at Emma for encouragement. The blonde nodded at her with a slight smile, causing the Queen to clench her teeth in annoyance.

"When I saw you weren't home, I thought it would be okay if I hung out with Emma until you got back. I'm sorry about the mess; I can clean it up really quick."

Regina strode forward, gripping the brunette's chin in her hand and forcing their eyes to meet. "That's right, you will. But before you do so, you and I are going to have ourselves a chat."

A whimper escaped Emma's throat at Regina's words. Regina didn't need to chat with Red; she just needed to kick her out. Then she would hold Emma and maybe tell her the story of the boy and the horse again. Emma loved how into it Regina got; like it was more a memory than a story. And maybe, just maybe, if Emma was good, she'd let Emma touch her like she had been dying to.

Regina glanced over at her Princess, noticing her disappointed look and needy eyes. Perhaps she would let Emma in on the fun; corrupt her and put just a touch of darkness in her heart.

"Emma dear, you can join us." The blonde perked up at the Mayor's words and bounded happily after them as Regina led Redmonde to the basement.

The basement was the one place that wasn't as extravagant as the rest of the house. In fact, it looked more like a tiny prison. Aside from the cherry wood four-poster bed in the middle of the room that was draped with black and red fabric, the rest of the basement was rather dreary.

The walls were made of stone, eliciting a slight chill in the air from the poor insulation. The floors were black marble, adding to the coolness of the room. There was a tiny bathroom for one that barely held a toilet and sink, and as for lighting, all that was provided was a single lightbulb with a string attached and candles hooked into the walls. The room had been meant for Emma if she hadn't submitted. Now, it seems, it was going to be for the young waitress that showed up at just the wrong time.

Regina was feeling slightly more evil today, and the dangerous urges inside of her were begging to come and play. She took a deep breath and urged the feelings to calm. _Soon_ , she promised.

She silently instructed for Emma to sit in the folding chair nearby, which the girl somewhat nervously obeyed. "You won't be the one getting punished today, my sweet," Regina cooed, smiling at the relief in Emma's eyes at her reassurance.

Although she hadn't laid a hand on her, Regina could almost feel Redmonde's heart beginning to pound, adrenaline rushing through her veins and sending a mixture of fear and excitement throughout her whole being. Foolish, naïve girl. Regina knew all too well the crush the brunette beauty had on her. It was blatantly obvious.

Giving the Mayor 'freebies' at the diner, always having her order ready to go at just the right time, being a little too friendly (or slutty) when Regina was nearby. And on more than one occasion Regina caught the girl checking out her ass. There was a fleeting moment where Regina contemplated abandoning her mission on finding Emma and settling for the waitress.

Then she realized how much of a bore that would be. Red was too eager, too willing to please. The Queen had done Granny a favor freezing this town; otherwise she'd have a couple great-grandchildren running amok and causing havoc. Red was a wolf, after all. Although Regina had to admit, she had thought of how the girl would be in bed once or twice, if she would be wild and animalistic like her beastly half, or cower down like a puppy.

No, Regina wanted someone with fire. Someone who would break the rules and fight back. After all, the most fun part of owning a wild horse is taming it. And Emma sure did tame nicely. Although if Regina looked really close, she could see glimpses of the defiant Swan underneath her innocent front.

The Mayor led Red over to a contraption on the wall specifically built for torture. She had used it on Graham a time or two when she was testing out the kinks. But now, there was no holding back. It was a win-win situation, really. She didn't have to hurt Emma, and she could let herself go.

"Arms up," she commanded, rolling her eyes as the girl immediately complied.

The contraption snapped shut, locking the girl's wrists in a vise-like grip. Regina brandished the pocket-knife she had taken from Emma and trailed it down the girl's spine, emitting a shiver that caused goosebumps to raise on her arms. Then, she sliced the girl's shirt plainly in half, all the way to the seam of her shorts.

Now she _did_ protest. "Hey! That was one of my favorite shirts!" She complained, craning her neck and attempting to see what the Queen was doing. Regina punished that behavior by cutting the girl's cheek and causing her to gasp in pain.

"Eyes front," she said in a monotone voice.

Regina knew that Redmonde was expecting pleasure from this punishment, that the older woman would give in and fuck her merciless. She was in for a surprise indeed, but not a good one. Regina's eyes flicked over to Emma who was watching in awe, a smirk on her lips and that unquenchable fire in her sparkling green eyes. This was going to be the best Mommy-Daughter time spent yet.

The remainder of the shirt was ripped off Red's body to reveal her tan, muscled back. Regina couldn't resist running her fingers up and down the smooth skin. The girl _was_ beautiful, that much was true. But in an eye candy sort of way. Not like her Emma. Red was fun to look at, but Regina didn't give a damn of what was beneath the surface.

Regina gracefully carried herself over to the hidden cabinet beneath the wall where she kept her tools. Winking at Emma and smiling at the flush of the blonde's cheeks at the action, she picked up a long, black whip. It was made with the finest leather in all of the Enchanted Forest, and ironically enough, the salesman had informed her it was made with the softest leather as well. This whip had met the backs of many, and it had not been kind.

"Come here, Emma." Regina motioned for the blonde to stand by her side. She wanted Emma to play a part in this.

"Do you understand why you're being punished, Miss Lucas?" Regina asked.

"I- I don't know," the brunette answered.

The answer to that incorrect question was for Regina to strike the girl across the back as hard as she could. The whip flew through the air with a satisfying _crack_ , and landed right on its target. Red screamed in pain as a line of blood began to show on her skin.

" _Not bad at all,"_ Regina thought. It had been a while since she had the chance to use her favorite toy, and it felt just like riding a bike. Or a horse, more appropriate for her time period.

Emma's eyes grew wide as Regina laid the heavy whip in her hands. "I can't do this alone, my girl. Show me that rage you've bottled up inside," the older woman urged her.

Emma chewed her lip and cast a forlorn look toward the brunette. Redmonde was her friend. She had apologized, they had come to an understanding. She didn't want to lose that. But Regina was her _everything_. If she lost Regina, she would be forced back into the place she was in just a few months ago. And that was a place she never intended to be ever again.

Red turned her head to look at her, eyes misted over and just barely holding back a flood of tears. "Please, Emma. I'm- I'm sorry I didn't say anything that day in the diner. I'm sorry I didn't help you. But I will now. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll leave Storybrooke and start over. You can get away from Regina."

Regina laughed evilly, the sound filling the empty room and disturbing both girls with its tone. Emma instinctively leaned into Regina as the woman wrapped an arm around her waist. "Your Granny was right, Redmonde. You really are a dim-witted little harlot. You see, Emma _wants_ to stay with me. She made that decision herself."

"Emma told me what you did. How you kidnapped her and forced her into your fucked-up version of being a mother," Red spat, chocolate brown eyes sparking with anger.

"Oh really?" Regina asked, an amused smile gracing her plumb-colored lips. She stepped toward the basement door and opened it. "Well then, by all means. Leave, Emma. If you really want your freedom, this is your chance. I will let you go. I'll never bother you again."

Emma almost violently shook her head. The reaction was almost immediate, and Regina felt a sense of love and pride wash over her as she realized Emma really _did_ want to stay. Emma was stolen of her breath when the older woman swept her up in her arms and kissed her, tangling her fingers in her long, blonde hair and pulling her impossibly closer.

"Mine," Regina whispered when she pulled back, resting her forehead against Emma's. "Yours," the blonde agreed breathlessly. The two seemed to forget about Red for a few moments. It was just them in the whole wide world.

Then Regina pulled back, her eyes darkening. "Show me," she hissed, glancing down at the whip between them.

Emma pulled back her arm without hesitation and dug the whip into the brunette's back, relishing in her screams of anguish. All the feelings of rejection, of not being good enough, all the pain and the sadness and anger were being released all at once.

There was a roaring in the blonde's ears, and her vision blurred. Emma didn't realize she was sobbing and Red was nearly unconscious until Regina interfered and forcefully removed the whip from her hands. Redmonde sagged in her restraints, the stench of blood hanging thick in the air as the crimson liquid dripped down onto the smooth marble beneath their feet.

"I'm sorry!" Emma cried, eyes growing wide as she gazed upon her friend. Well, she couldn't exactly call her that anymore. Not after what Emma did.

But Regina was there to soothe her hurt. She lifted the young girl into her arms and carried her up the stairs, leaving the waitress behind. She would be back to care for her later. Surely, Regina wouldn't leave her to die. But Emma couldn't help but wonder; was she turning dark? Were Red's words true? Was she becoming just like Regina? And was that really so bad?

* * *

 **I hope this chapter doesn't discourage you from reading. There will be a happy ending, I promise. And Red will be fine. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've read all your comments, and honestly, I am conflicted. So many people want either one thing, or another. More age play, or less. Less evil, or more. Well, I can't make everyone happy. So, I'm going to write this story** _ **my**_ **way. Not that I don't take your comments into consideration. I love reading your opinions and respect them all, even the negative ones. Just please remember that there is a real person behind the screen, a writer with thoughts and feelings same as you.**

* * *

Emma was wrapped up in Regina's arms once again, trying to drown out the unfamiliar lullaby coming from the woman's lips. She wanted to tear herself apart, find the nearest rooftop and jump, escape the horrible feelings raging inside of her. Never had she thought she would be capable of something as merciless, as evil as hurting the ones she cared about. Maybe because she never truly _cared_ for someone besides Ruby, and that felt like a lifetime ago.

But in an instant, she had snapped. She felt Red's betrayal deep down to her very soul and took out her own feelings of abandonment and rejection on someone completely innocent. She had been the betrayer this time. And as awful as that felt, there was a tiny voice inside saying, ' _But it felt good, too.'_

The utter horror she had felt when she realized Regina enjoyed torturing her had become something else entirely. It was the same feeling she had when she had drugged Regina and contemplated torturing her. The power, the utter satisfaction of someone else completely at her mercy. Someone to pin the blame on.

All Emma wanted to do was go down there and take away her pain. At least check on her to make sure she hadn't died on them. Not that Regina would have cared. She must have looked freaked though, cause Regina stopped her lullaby.

"Talk to me, Emma."

"Why?" Emma's question reverberated, bouncing around and settling uneasily in the women's heads although the sound quickly died off. It was a million questions in one, yet Regina knew which one to answer. The unspoken connection between them.

"Because I know you didn't understand me. The pain that I felt, have been feeling, for longer than you know," Regina answered. Then more quietly, "I never meant for it to go that far."

Emma could hear the truth behind her words without having to resort to her superpower. For the first time since Emma knew her, Regina was truly remorseful. Looking into her dark eyes brimmed with loneliness and pain, Emma finally understood. She didn't know what the woman had gone through, but she wanted to. She knew the feelings of rejection, hurt, despair. Feeling like your whole world is falling apart while everyone else carries on without so much as a vacant glance.

"I love you," the blonde spoke, leaning upwards to capture the woman's lips in her own.

As soon as their lips touched, a spark ignited between them. It almost felt like a jolt of electricity, yet it didn't. Regina's eyes opened at the same time Emma's did, and she yanked herself back, mouth agape like she was star struck. But what scared Emma was the Mayor's eyes were no longer chocolate brown. They were a deep, dark purple. The color in them seemed to swirl like paint mixed in water, and she stared ahead, unblinking.

"Regina?" Emma said tentatively. She wasn't sure whether to call an ambulance or run for it. So she only watched as Regina's eyes rolled back in her head right before she passed out.

The blonde reached her hand out to check for a pulse, sighing in relief when she felt it strong and steady beneath her fingers. She felt a strange tingling in her body she never felt before, almost like she was on a caffeine or sugar high. She felt wide awake and energized, and her whole body felt like it was made of light. Like she herself was made of light.

She made her way down to the basement and that guilty feeling resurfaced as Red moaned in pain, slumped in her restraints. Her brown eyes were unable to focus as she gazed at Emma, silently begging for mercy. The blonde tucked the girl's hair behind her ear, trying to soothe her the way Regina does so effortlessly.

"I'm so sorry, Redmonde. I'll fix this. I promise," the blonde whispered, laying a hand on her back.

A pulsing white light shot out from her hand and into the girl's back. Emma gasped and tried to yank her hand away, but the light wouldn't release her. She watched in half-awe half-fear as the angry, red strokes on Red's back healed themselves until not a single scratch was left.

Emma's hand was finally released, and the light died away until the room was shrouded in dim light once more. She stared at her hands in shock, half-expecting something to shoot out and attack her. " _What the hell did I just do?_ " She wondered. Had she finally gone mad? Did Regina drug her again?

Red moaning softly tore her attention away from the strange spectacle. Emma glanced up at the restraints, then down at the girl who was unconscious. She had to find the key and free her before Regina woke.

The first place Emma thought to look was the Mayor's study. She was always holed up in there whenever she wasn't caring for Emma, and was always so secretive. Apparently for a good reason, as she been possessed by a devil or some sort of dark magic, and Emma had become the next coming like Jesus or some shit.

 _It was the kiss_ , Emma realized as she dug through stacks of papers and organized drawers. It was like at that moment they were one in the same. Two halves of an imperfect whole. The blonde glanced down at her hands warily, afraid of when the odd light would make another appearance. Although the magic seemed to have disappeared, her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they rooted through drawers in search of the key.

But the key to Red's freedom was not what she ended up pulling from the drawer. A large, leather-bound book engraved in gold letters called 'Once Upon a Time' sat heavy in her hands, seeming to pulse as if it was alive. It was odd that someone so regal and pristine like Regina would have a fairytale book hidden away, however, Emma had seen worse from some of the families she had lived with.

Nonetheless, she found herself sitting down to open it, somewhat hypnotized by the pulse, as if she was connected to it. As she opened the first page, she saw the story of Snow White. It was your typical fairytale, no different than the ones she had grown up with. The pictures were quite peculiar, as the characters had no faces. As her eyes scanned the pages, she was surprised to see a newborn infant wrapped in a blanket identical to hers, complete with her name sewn in purple yarn.

Flip the page to see a man (she assumed it was a Prince) fighting the Evil Queen's soldiers, his baby daughter nestled in the crook of his arm. With a kiss goodbye, the baby was sent away to a land without magic. Emma's mouth dropped open in shock, her hands beginning to shake. So it _hadn't_ been a dream, after all. Unless Regina took the time to skillfully paint or photoshop these pictures and handwrite this book (which she couldn't have with all the time she was spending with Emma,) then this meant that these stories were true.

Hundreds of pages told the stories of all the town residents. Archie Hopper was really Jiminy Cricket. Redmonde was a _wolf_ , as was Granny. Mary Margaret and John Doe were Emma's real parents. But what shook the young girl most of all, was that Regina was the center. She was the Evil Queen, ruler of Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. She cast the curse that sent Emma away. She stripped every one of their memories, tore apart families. All because Emma's mother spilled a secret, and her own mother was cruel enough to take away her first love.

The stable boy from the story. Daniel. The one who had spent countless hours the lonely Princess, distracting her from her duties and inevitable future of ruling a kingdom. The one who had stolen her heart while it was still beating inside her chest. That young, innocent, sweet girl was Regina. The same one that had tortured villages and turned hard as stone, or so everyone thought. But Emma saw what was inside. She saw the young girl that had missed out on a whole lifetime of opportunities, and only wanted a second chance. Emma saw her heart, felt her love. Regina _wasn't_ evil. She was broken. And if Emma had learned anything from her shitty life, it's that good _can_ come from broken.

A smaller book inside the drawer caught the girl's attention. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she tentatively reached down and grabbed it. It only said one thing on the cover. Emma. She opened the page to see beautiful cursive written with a fine quill and presumably, ink. The pages were a bit aged, but that was to be expected, seeing as how they were a few centuries old. Or something like that. Emma's mind still wasn't wrapped around the whole 'medieval times' thing.

 _So little Miss Snow White is expecting a little Princess with her True Love Prince Charming. How absolutely sickening. I sacrifice my happiness, my everything for the girl, and she repays me by exiling me from my own kingdom and prancing around with her swollen belly for the world to see while I remain barren and hollow. The golden imp told me her name just in the knick of time, for soon my curse will have swallowed up all of the entire forest, serving their punishments on a silver platter. How beautiful will that be?_

The next entry was dated with a year: 1983.

 _Emma Swan. That is the Savior's name here in this world. Though there is no magic, the best of teachers Rumpelstiltskin- Mr. Gold respectively- has given me a gateway to see outside of Storybrooke with the last little bit he somehow smuggled over. Clever imp._

 _This destined Savior supposedly being sent to me on her 28_ _th_ _birthday to break my curse is only months old, being fawned over by a loving set of parents. She is rather beautiful, I have to admit. Soft, golden curls cover her head. Dimples show prominently on her rosy cheeks whenever she smiles- which isn't often- yet she thankfully has inherited her father's darker skin. Baby blue eyes peer dumbly around her. Snow and her Charming didn't deserve her. It would solve my problems if the little brat would die, but I have a feeling she is going to be a fighter._

Another entry was dated: 1986.

 _It seems as though little Emma Swan_ is _cursed along with her parents. Barely the tender age of three, and her life is already miserable. The adoptive parents that loved her to pieces when she was an infant have thrown her away like one might a beggar that has overstayed her welcome. The darling little girl with her long, golden curls, wide, sea-green eyes, dimpled chin, and quivering bottom lip is carted away to an orphanage where she will remain alone, with no family to come to her rescue._

 _It's strange, however, this feeling I have inside of me. Almost as if I feel for the girl. How ridiculous. She is the daughter of my sworn enemy; she shall suffer with the rest. It is only fair. If Snow White had been smart, she would have given the child over when I asked. Then, I would have the child I always wanted, and this little girl wouldn't be suffering. Ah, what's done is done. The girl is strong. She'll survive._

Years later: 1993

 _I have tried and failed to prevent myself from spying on the White Princess, as it only causes me anger and heartache. I hate the girl with all my being, yet every time I see her just a little more grown up, my heart longs for the child. I could almost say I feel sorry for her, but I refuse to stoop that low._

 _Emma is 10 now. She still has her wide-eyes too big for her face, dimpled chin, rosy cheeks. And there's a hollowness that wasn't there before. Her green eyes hold no desire, no longing. Her emotions are wrapped up tight and locked away, like my mother's hearts I have stored in my vault. The girl is bullied a lot, both by parents and kids. She holds her own during, yet afterwards, she finds a safe place to cry._

 _Her little body is bruised, too skinny for a girl her age. Her clothes are baggy on her, as they were hand-me-downs passed on from child to child. She reminds me of how I was as a young girl, although I was living in the lap of luxury. Or so it looked on the outside. I too, hid in closets after my mother's punishments, body bruised and broken._

 _It seems Emma Swan and I aren't that different from each other._

Emma's heart pounded inside of her chest, yet she forced herself to continue. The next entry: 2001

 _I have managed to forget about the Savior, yet Mr. Gold has just informed me of a rather interesting turn of events that coaxes me to connect with her again. 18-year-old Emma Swan has just given birth to a baby boy. I knew the girl had fallen in love with some dirty street rat of a boy, yet it still surprised me to hear of this news. Apparently, Emma is in prison for stealing some jewels or money, something of the sort._

 _Her boyfriend has abandoned her and she gave up the baby without a second thought. This, I could work to my advantage. I have always wanted to be a mother, and what better way to complete my revenge by taking the Savior's son with open arms? The baby is rather cute, with a head full of dark hair and green-blue eyes that take your breath away._

 _But what catches my attention is the teen laying in the hospital bed. She has finally grown into her eyes, and her hair has grown to a beautiful length. She has curves now, and she's absolutely beautiful. Oh, how I would love to rub Snow's face in this; force her to see her perfect happy ending crumble as she cries for a daughter she can't have._

 _My anger-fueled thought fades away as my eyes flick to the girl's face. Her hair is matted to her forehead with sweat, her cheeks bright pink from exhaustion. Tears stream down her face, and she vigorously shakes her head no as the doctor tries to have her hold the baby._

 _Tears come to my own eyes as I watch the scene unfold. She's just a child. Her pain may be greater than mine was when I made myself barren, for she has to give away the only child she ever had. I never had any to begin with. And my heart breaks for her. But I force myself to look away, to focus on the perfection that is my soon-to-be son. The images vanish, yet that lasting memory is one I can't forget._

The journal was almost at its end. Emma swiped the angry, hurt tears from her eyes and paused. Regina knew her her entire life. She had been watching, wanting her. Yet she had done nothing when she saw Emma was suffering. She hated her. All because of a 10-year-old little girl, and a love lost. Emma was damned from the moment she entered the world. Did Regina even truly love her, if this was about revenge?

Sobs wracked the blonde's body. She bent her head over the desk, warm tears dripping onto the parchment paper and smearing the ink. Her whole life had been a lie. She had not one, but _two_ sets of parents abandon her. The ones that mattered most didn't even try to keep her. They just sent her away, hoping that someday she would come back to save them. Because that's all she was. The Savior. Destined to break a curse, defeat an evil villain. Sacrifice herself for the good of everyone else.

The problem in all of this, was she knew she could never go through with her destiny. She couldn't defeat the Evil Queen. Because she loved her, even if Regina never loved her back. She couldn't bring herself to hate her, not the way she was hated.

"I'm sorry." Emma turned to see Regina standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face. The woman was holding onto the doorframe as if she didn't have the strength to hold herself up. Emma had never seen her so vulnerable.

"I didn't mean for it to be like this. I- I mean- I…" Regina trailed off before slamming her hand against the door, causing it to rattle on its hinges. The woman looked up, remorse deep within her dark eyes. "I love you, Emma. I always have. But my anger, it always won. It's the darkness in me, the darkness I let rule my life. All I ever wanted was for someone to love me back. Even Snow… before she told my secret. I loved her. Truthfully, I never stopped. And I realize now, I've been taking this all out on the wrong people. My mother is who should have suffered. Not them. And most certainly not you."

"Then prove it." Emma stood on shaking legs, voice hoarse from crying. "Free Redmonde. Take us back in time before I did that. Before I found out anything. Erase my memory. Please. All my life, I wanted to know where I came from, who my parents were. But now, I- I just want to forget."

"Emma… I can't do that," Regina said calmly, stepping towards her.

"You're not strong enough?"

"I _won't_ do that. I don't want to live a lie anymore. I want you to know the real me. To love the real me. Even if I don't deserve it," the brunette answered.

Emma slowly nodded. She knew what she had to do. She had magic because of True Love. She could find a way to make herself forget. She stepped forward and embraced Regina tightly. For the last time, she pulled back and looked into her eyes, forever remembering the love and sadness in them that was the reason for her doing this. Then, she kissed her.

Immediately, a rainbow of light embraced the two women. With a gust of wind, it shot out away from them and covered the whole town. Regina pulled back, a look of astonishment on her face. Emma stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out just what the hell that was. Regina knew, that much was certain. But Emma couldn't stick around to find out. Without another word, she turned and fled.

She had no trouble leaving the house now that she had magic. She found herself at the town line, only now she was able to cross over. She could feel it. Behind her, people embraced each other in the streets, crying tears of joy at being reunited with their loved ones. It seems Emma had somehow fulfilled her destiny. She would never be able to forget now. But she could leave.

But just as she was about to cross over, she heard what sounded like angry shouting towards town. She ran back to see a mob of people with torches and pitchforks. Dr. Whale was the leader among them. "The Evil Queen _will pay_ for torturing us and destroying our happy endings. I say we kill her!"

The crowd roared in agreement. Emma's eyes widened as she realized Regina was in danger. Emma had left her. Emma had betrayed the person she loved most. She turned and headed towards Gold's shop, intending to save Regina, no matter what the cost.

* * *

 **Sorry for the no age play in this chapter. But please don't give up on this story, I have a plan for how I want this to go, and I think you all will enjoy it. I promise I'll update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

" _What would you do, if you weren't a royal? If you didn't have the responsibility of carrying on the family line and taking care of an entire kingdom?" Daniel had asked her once._

 _Regina had thought about it for a while. She had stared off into the setting sun, her fingers brushing against the scratchy haybale they were seated on. No one had ever asked her a question like that before. She had never been given a choice. So she never thought about the 'what ifs' that were never going to happen._

 _Thoughts of her mother came to mind. Cora's hunger for power and using that same power to keep her daughter close and sheltered. Taking away Regina's ability to speak when she dared to speak her mind. Locking her in her chamber for days at a time. Ripping out the hearts of innocent villagers who had come to ask for help from the royal family._

 _Regina turned to look at Daniel, becoming slightly lost in his piercing blue eyes filled with curiosity and strength. "I wouldn't want to be consumed by power," she had answered before turning back to the view._

* * *

Now, power was all she was. It was consuming her from the inside out in a burst of endorphins, clouding her mind and overtaking her body like a raging fire that burned inside a forest, destroying everything in its path. But amidst the haze there was Emma. Sweet, stubborn, beautiful Emma. Her perfect Swan. Terrified at what was happening.

Regina tried to reassure her, to tell her everything was okay, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Her mind was long gone, taking her consciousness and every coherent thought she had with it.

When she woke, Emma was no longer with her. She could feel the magic within her, burning and cooling her all at once like a sinful desire just begging to be fulfilled. What startled her, however, was the rhythmic thumping against the left side of her breast, just underneath the skin. Could it be?

Shaking fingertips reached out, lightly pressing against the exposed skin. Her heart, the one she thought she had lost forever due to her cruel mother, was beating strong and steady inside her chest.

 _It was the kiss_ , Regina realized. Emma had awoken something within her, dug down deep into her twisted soul and latched onto the tiny piece of humanity left. Her selfless and undivided love had given her a second chance. Gently, she reached inside of her chest and cradled her heart before pulling it out and examining it.

The organ was black; darker than the night sky or a black hole itself. It was as if she wasn't human at all; she was instead a demon, feeding on the misery and torture of those on the opposite side of the spectrum. But deep inside, a shining pulse of red light broke through. The darkness hadn't fully taken over. If Emma had been strong enough to change her heart and plant that tiny seed of good within, then all hope wasn't lost.

The sounds of crying coming from a room nearby prompted the woman to get up and investigate. After making sure she could stand on her own, she made her way to the room where the sound was the loudest; her study.

Emma was sitting at the desk, bent over two books. The large fairytale one that the Blue Fairy had given Regina when she was a child, and the smaller one that the woman had used to document her findings on Emma. She finally knew the truth. And it broke her heart.

Tears streamed down the brunette's face, and she leaned against the doorframe for support, resting her head against the sturdy oak. She wasn't crying for herself. She was crying for the girl in front of her, who had learned to love and trust her, after all that she had been through in her lifetime. Regina had shattered her hope in honest, handwritten sentiments that should have been destroyed the minute she had brought Emma here.

"I'm sorry," Regina spoke, prompting the girl to pause and look up through her own tears. She had not truly understood what it meant when she said she wanted to be the reason for Emma's pain. Now she did, and wanted to take it all back. Never did she want to see those beautiful green eyes filled with that much sorrow again.

"I didn't mean for it to be like this. I- I mean- I…" Frustrated, Regina slammed her hand against the wood, ignoring the burning pain it omitted. "I love you, Emma. I always have. But my anger, it always won. It's the darkness in me, the darkness I let rule my life. All I ever wanted was for someone to love me back. Even Snow… before she told my secret. I loved her. Truthfully, I never stopped. And I realize now, I've been taking this all out on the wrong people. My mother is who should have suffered. Not them. And most certainly not you."

The defiance in her Swan had resurfaced, and Emma stood on shaking legs, demanding her to prove how much she cared. Regina sadly shook her head.

"Emma… I can't do that."

"You're not strong enough?"

"I _won't_ do that." Regina surprised herself with her answer. She thought she would never grow weary of watching her subjects suffer day after day, yet, she realized she was tired. Tired of hurting. Tired of lying. Tired of being the villain.

All Emma did was nod. She stepped forward and gazed into her eyes for a long moment before kissing her. Regina felt a rush of warmth spread from her body to Emma's and back before circling around them, intertwining them in a rush of magic. Then it expanded and covered the town in its light.

Regina immediately knew what the magical light was. It was something that she thought was a myth, that had been glorified in the stories of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty and the little servant girl that had her mouse friends turn human to accompany her to a ball (the name of the maiden repeated slipped her mind.) It was True Love. The girl had broken her curse 8 years early.

While Regina stared at the girl in a mixture of shock and love, Emma's face showed no emotion at all. She had to have noticed the ray of light magic that had passed over them, it was impossible not to, but it was as if she had been wiped clean of all feeling. Her hands glowed with a bright white light as she turned and ran as fast as she could, the front door slamming behind her.

Regina collapsed into a chair, one hand holding a bottle of tequila, the other rubbing her still tingling lips. She took a big gulp of the hard liquor and winced at the unfamiliar burn licking down her throat and into her stomach. That should take the edge off her nerves. After all, the town was surely going to burn her at the stake now that they all were self-aware.

That last kiss the Princess had granted her with was a wordless goodbye. A tiny piece of the Queen's heart had broken off and attached itself to Emma's sleeve, somehow knowing she wasn't going to come back. The woman tipped her head back and gulped the tequila until her eyes burned with tears and it felt as though her stomach was going to come out of her mouth. She didn't want to feel right now.

Just as her head was beginning to swim from the strong liquor and her lightweight build, a loud and angry growl was heard from the next room over. Regina froze. She recognized that sound. And if it was what she thought, then she could very well be screwed.

The brunette stood on wobbly legs, slightly tripping over herself as she made her way to the door. Slowly, she pushed the door open. A large, gray wolf with shining yellow eyes loomed over her. Its mouth was open in a snarl, fangs extended and ready to attack.

"Red… Redmonde," Regina spoke, trying to talk the wolf back into its human form. The wolf merely snapped its jaws, growling loudly.

"Please…" Regina begged, though she knew it was too late. This was her fate. This was what she deserved.

With an ear-splitting howl, Redmonde leaped forward and tackled her to the ground. Regina's eyes shut as she tried to summon her magic. No dice. It had been a long time since she used her powers, and it would take more than the mere 20 minutes she'd had them to gain control.

It is rumored that in the last minutes of a person's life, all the memories they had accumulated and reminisced on flashed before their eyes like a personal home movie. For Regina, it wasn't like that. She didn't see memories of her riding Rociante in the early mornings, spending evenings with Daniel under her favorite apple tree, or learning magic from the Dark One himself.

The only one that came to mind was Emma. Every detail about the girl seemed to be magnified. She noticed things that hadn't come to mind before. The way Emma's laugh seemed to make the lights in the room glow a bit brighter. The slight whistle that came from her nose when she slept. How peaceful she looked with her thumb stuck in her mouth and her baby blanket tucked under one arm. The last memory was of one of the times they cuddled during Mommy-Daughter time.

 _Emma released the bottle from her mouth with a soft pop. Regina smiled and patted the girl's tummy, making her giggle. "All full, baby?" The woman asked. "Yes, Mommy," Emma answered._

 _Regina leaned down and kissed the girl, relishing in both the taste and scent from the milk emanating from her skin. Emma kissed her back, venturing upwards to squeeze the brunette's breast. She smiled against her mouth as the brunette let out a breathy moan._

 _As Emma tried to reach her other hand up, the brunette pinned her arm down and nipped on her lip as a silent warning. "This isn't the time for that, Little Swan," Regina chided, her tone firm yet her eyes remained playful._

" _But Mommy…" Emma pouted, her lower lip sticking out and her nose crinkling like she was a little puppy that had just been kicked. "It's quiet time, Emma. That means no fooling around. It's way past yours_ and _my bedtime," the Queen answered._

 _Emma sighed dejectedly but nuzzled closer to the woman, hiding her face in dark, ebony curls and causing the chair to sway back and forth. She thought it was strange, how no matter how hard she listened, she could never hear Regina's heartbeat. She chalked it up to be her bad hearing (as a teen, her headphones were practically an attached limb) but she soon let the thought go and focused on the woman's scent instead. Sandalwood and lavender with a hint of apples. It smelled like home._

 _The older woman smiled as Emma held onto her tighter. Sometimes, the blonde would get so involved with their Mommy-Daughter time that would regress into a clingy state that reminded Regina of when she was a toddler. Her eyes would become wide and doe-like, and her lower lip would tremble. It was as if she feared Regina would abandon her like she had been left so many times before. It made Regina's heart ache. She used to think Emma_ deserved _that._

" _Hey," Regina coaxed the girl from her hiding place, wiping away a stray tear. "How would you like to hear a story?"_

 _Emma's face lit up like she had just won the lottery. That did the trick every single time. "The one with the horse and the stable boy?" She asked hopefully. "Do you know of any other stories worth telling?" Regina teased with a wink._

 _Some might think it was rather odd, a woman telling her new love the story of her first love. The Queen didn't think so. Although she would always hold a special place in her heart for Daniel, he was gone, and the love they shared was in the past. He would want her to be happy. And Emma made her happier than she thought she deserved. Emma was her lifeline. And Regina was hers._

 _Emma was silent as Regina yet again told her the story of how the Princess fell in love with the Stable Boy. The woman never revealed the girl to be herself, but she figured Emma being as smart as she was already knew._

 _Regina had thought the girl had fallen asleep (as she often did during their quiet time) but she spoke again, "I liked it when you hurt me."_

" _What?" Regina asked with a bewildered expression. Where on Earth had that come from?_

 _Emma turned over in her arms so she was looking up into her eyes. "I got pissed at you for hurting me. But I think I was just scared because I_ liked _it. And that would make me even more fucked up than I already am."_

 _Regina would normally chastise the girl for using such language, but she needed to figure out what Emma was trying to get off her chest. "What do you mean, love? When I spanked you?"_

 _Emma's face flushed bright red. "Well, I liked that, too. But I was talking about when we fought. Really fought. Like, blood and bruises and getting so angry we could kill each other. So, I guess I'm trying to say… that I'm sorry. I overreacted."_

" _So did I," Regina admitted. "I let myself lose control until anger consumed me. It's just- hurting others helps me, in a way. If I relieve some of that anger a little bit at a time, then I won't explode all at once and end up really hurting someone."_

 _Emma had no idea that Regina was thinking of the thousands of innocent lives lost due to her selfishness and anger, but the guilt weighed heavily on her subconscious. She must have felt Regina's sadness, for she pressed a kiss to the woman's hand before pressing it against her own beating heart._

" _I love you, more than I ever have anyone in my entire life. You're my everything. And if you need to- hurt me to get back to yourself, then you can. Beat me until I fall into a coma if you have to."_

 _Regina couldn't help but chuckle at that last part. There was her Emma. Always putting her sarcastic humor into even the most romantic soliloquies. "There will be some stipulations. No broken bones, no lacerations, no lasting damage. There is something that intermingles sex and pain called BDSM, however."_

 _Emma's eyes lit up at those words. Admittedly, it made Regina a little nervous, knowing what Emma had been through her entire life. "Spanking, is part of it. But BDSM is so much more. It's trust and consent between people who love each other. It's not all about pain. But if you're willing to help me…" Regina cut off as tears filled her eyes. Emma was willing to lay herself down for_ her _. It was unbelievable. It was… love. There were simply no other words to describe it._

" _If you're willing to help me, then I promise to make you happy however I can. To love you as fully and deeply as I am able to," the brunette finished._

" _You already are, Mommy," Emma said sweetly before falling asleep in her embrace._

As Redmonde prepared to finish her off with bared teeth and unsheathed claws, Regina squeezed her eyes shut and surrendered. _Have a happy life, my beautiful Swan Princess. Don't forget me._

The wolf suddenly yelped in pain and collapsed to the ground. The brunette opened her eyes to see Granny Lucas standing to her rescue with a crossbow in hand. The old woman quickly covered the silver beast in its red cloak and stepped back.

"Th- thank you, Granny," Regina stammered, her heart still hammering in her chest. "It's Eugenia," the older werewolf said with a frown.

Regina's forehead crinkled at that. The older woman rolled her eyes, glasses sliding a little down her nose. "I don't get why y'all are so surprised when I tell ya that. Do you think I came out of the womb an 80-year-old woman? Besides, I didn't do it for you. I don't want Red to have any more guilt on her conscience from not being able to control herself."

Regina had no answer for that. In truth, it was difficult imagining Granny Lucas as young. Her thought bubble was popped when the woman began barking orders at her like she was a new recruit in the military.

"What are you doing standing there for? Help my granddaughter up!"

Regina hastily helped a dazed and confused Redmonde to her feet. "Thanks again, Eugenia."

The older woman didn't even pretend to be grateful. "Like I said, I didn't do it for you, your majesty. If I were you, I'd barricade myself in this mansion and make sure you're stocked up on supplies. The townspeople aren't happy now that our memories are back."

" _But is Emma okay?"_ Regina wanted to scream at the woman. She needed to know if Emma got out of this town. If she finally got the freedom she fought for since the first day she arrived.

"The little blonde gal is okay," Widow Lucas answered as if she could read her mind. "Last I saw, she was at the town line. Now, Madame Mayor, I'll give you this one chance to save yourself. But just know, I won't hesitate to put a bow in your chest if need be."

The door to Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker slammed open as Emma burst in. The girl bent over, breathing heavily from running for 4 blocks. "Miss Swan," the man drawled as if it was just another day in the life of cursed Storybrooke. "How can I help you?"

The blonde glared up at him, knowing he had something to do with all of this. "You had your memories this whole time. You knew who I was. Who everyone was. But you kept it to yourself. Why?"

The man chuckled, and it almost sounded demonic with how high-pitched and eerie it was. "Because of this, Dearie." The man tapped his cane against the wooden floor, emitting a glow of red magic which wrapped itself around him.

"I needed you to break the Queen's curse so I could reclaim my true power as the Dark One."

"They're going to kill Regina! You have to help me!" Emma pleaded.

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Gold answered snarkily.

Emma glanced out the front window at the mob of people headed towards Regina's house. She couldn't let them kill her. Her hand suddenly pulsed with her own magic, stretching outward towards the man's chest. With a sickening pull, the man's heart was suddenly in her hand.

Emma stared down at the organ in wonder, feeling almost sick to her stomach. It was pure black, like if you stared at it long enough you could fall right through into infinite space. How the hell had she done that? She felt the sickeningly satisfying feeling of darkness that had come over her when she was punishing Redmonde. This time, she gave into it.

Her cold, green eyes pierced Gold's in a way that made him take a step back. "You will help me." Emma squeezed the man's heart, causing him to gasp in pain and clutch his empty chest. "Or you die."

* * *

 **Sorry this is becoming a long story, but I go by a certain word count for each chapter. Hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave me a comment.**


	13. Chapter 13

Storm clouds rolled in as Emma's magic grew, as did her darkness. Figurines and other collectibles began falling from the shelves and shattering, causing pieces of glass to fly up and embed itself in exposed skin. Emma didn't notice. Her eyes never left the Dark One's face. The man looked petrified. And that was what caused a smirk to form on her face.

The man tried to remain brave, despite the terrified, deer in the headlights look in his eyes. "You think crushing my heart will kill me? You fool! The Dark One is immortal."

Emma didn't release her grip on the heart. It was the only thing keeping him from attacking her. "I know all about you _Rumpelstiltskin_ ," she snarled. "I know of the terrible things you've done. You're worse than Regina was."

Now, Mr. Gold laughed as if Emma had just told some hilarious joke. "You honestly think Regina has changed? That your so-called 'love' has changed her, made her good and pure? Tell me Dearie- "the man began limping around the room as he spoke, regaining his confidence with each word fired in her direction- "have you heard of Stockholm Syndrome?"

Emma slowly shook her head. "I don't know and I don't care. I'm not going to let the town kill Regina. Now, you're going to do whatever it takes to save her."

Soon, Emma and Gold were pushing their way through the throng of people that had gathered around the Queen's porch. Dr. Whale was banging on the door, attempting to ram it down.

"You can't hide in there forever, your majesty! You might as well give yourself up now," the man yelled as the crowd cheered in agreement.

"Hey! There's her little pet!" One of the dwarves yelled. "Get her!"

Emma was captured by two of the men and forced up onto the porch. Victor Whale smirked down at her, toying with a sharp knife as a child might a yo-yo. The young girl gulped as the hundreds of possibilities of how the man could torture her ran through her mind. She knew the doctor's story; he was famous for picking apart human bodies and putting them back together like a fucked-up game of Mr. Potato Head.

She winced but didn't cry out as the tip of the blade left a clean slice on the right side of her upper lip. A thin line of blood ran down her face and dripped onto the white wood beneath their feet. Whale simply smiled and shook his head at her defiance, like he was dealing with an unruly toddler.

"It seems the Evil Queen wasn't able to tame your spirit. Maybe we should see if she's broken that virgin cunt of yours in, hmm?" The man lewdly commented.

Emma responded to that by spitting in his face. The punishment for that was a hard, right hook in the eye. The blonde did wince then, as she felt her eye beginning to bruise and swell.

"Stop!" Emma looked up to see Mary Margaret and David pushing their way to the front of the crowd. Or rather- Snow White and Prince Charming. Her _parents_.

David jumped up on the porch, sword unsheathed. The men holding Emma immediately released her and re-joined the crowd. "Let my daughter go," the Prince growled as he lined up the tip of the sword with the doctor's throat.

Whale backed off, knowing the man wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Emma was soon embraced on both sides by Snow and David. Her father cradled her head while her mother peppered her face with kisses.

"You _found us_ ," Snow said with tears streaming down her face. Emma fought not to pull away. The reality of her situation was setting in, and so was the anger and sadness at being abandoned. "Now the Queen will pay for taking you from us," David snarled as he held Emma even tighter against him.

Emma did pull away now. "I won't let you hurt her."

Snow and David stared at their daughter with bewildered expressions. "But- but she ruined our lives. She has to pay for what she has done," Snow spoke.

"She kidnapped me and hurt me at first, but I realize she is just like me. Broken and feeling unloved. But she opened her heart and showed me that people can change. She loves me, and I love her. She didn't abandon me like you did for whatever reason that I don't give a shit about," Emma said.

"David…" Snow trailed off as she glanced up at her husband. The Prince held his hand up to keep the woman calm. "I know."

Emma slowly backed up as the couple inched forward. She felt cornered and betrayed by every single person in this town. All except Regina. She felt her magic beginning to unravel itself like a snake about to strike.

"Emma, baby, come with us. Our memories are back; we can start over. There's an empty room in our loft and you can come live with us," Snow tried to coax her.

Emma's heart clenched at her mother's term of endearment. It sounded so strange coming from a mouth other than Regina's. It felt… wrong. Everything about this was wrong.

"Regina hurt you. She's tricked you into believing her lies. She doesn't care about anyone but herself," the former Bandit continued.

"That's not true!" Emma nearly screamed. "I will never go with you and I will never love you. As far as I'm concerned, you're not my parents. You call Regina selfish, yet you sent me away. And when you saw that Regina was treating me the way she was, you didn't step in to help." The blonde turned to face the crowd. "None of you did. Do you realize that may be the reason Regina cursed you all? Because you all deserved it! You did _nothing_! And I'll be damned if I do the same while you hurt the only person who ever loved me."

"Emma…" As Snow stepped forward to embrace her, Emma nodded to Gold. The man threw the couple back with a flick of his wrist.

Rage filled the young girl's entire being. Seeing her father lying on the ground, she reached her arm out and sent an invisible wave of magic to wrap itself around his throat and cut off his air supply. The man's eyes bugled and his hand clutched at his throat as his face began to turn a bright shade of red, then purple.

"Emma, stop!" The blonde turned to see Regina standing in the doorway, looking disheveled and more than a little drunk. But to Emma, she was her knight in shining armor. Her silver lining. Her beautiful face was the last thing Emma saw before she blacked out.

* * *

Emma woke in her bed, her whole body aching so badly she was shaking. Or maybe that was because of the fever that had taken over. Memories of an angry mob coming after Regina flashed through her mind. The girl tried to get up, but she could hardly lift a finger.

Regina suddenly appeared in front of her, bright-eyed and looking better than she did standing on her porch. "You're awake," the brunette sighed in relief as she sat beside her and intertwined their fingers.

"You're alive." Tears filled Emma's eyes but Regina stopped them before they could fall down her cheeks. "Oh, baby, it's okay. Everything is okay now," the older woman cooed.

"Did I get them to stop? Did they leave?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently. "You did, my Savior. That's why you're so weak right now. Your magic took over. It was so powerful that it erased everyone's memories. Everyone except you and I, of course."

The blonde's brow furrowed in confusion. "What about David and Snow? Are they together? And Gold? And Dr. Whale?"

"Mary Margaret and David Nolan are together," Regina corrected her. "Gold is dead. Your light magic destroyed his dark. Everyone else is happy. They don't remember anything about their lives in the Enchanted Forest, but they're reunited with their families."

"But- but how?" Emma asked.

Regina gently stroked her cheek. "I don't really know, love. I think it's because you're special. The product of True Love. That's where you got your magic, after all."

Emma relaxed against the pillows. She didn't kill her father. She may not be accepting of her parents, but she certainly didn't want them to die. Gold's death weighed heavily on her mind, but she realized the man probably would have destroyed himself with how dark his heart was.

"So we can just… start over? Just you and me?" The girl asked.

Regina leaned down and nuzzled her nose in an Eskimo kiss fashion. "If that's what you want."

Emma noticed the unsettled guilt in her lover's eyes. Regina was still unsure of herself, worried that Emma would run away again and be a little Princess for her royal parents.

"I love you, Mommy."

Regina burst into tears, sobs wracking her whole body and breaking Emma's heart. The girl used all her strength to pull the woman down so her head was resting on her chest. It was Regina's turn to be held and loved.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the brunette cried over and over.

Emma patiently waited for her to calm, kissing her head and rubbing her back like Regina often did to her. "All I want is you. You're all I need," she confessed.

Chocolate brown eyes gazed down at her as Regina composed herself enough to look up. "You don't think I ruined your life? You don't blame me? For hurting you and- and cursing you?"

Emma shook her head. "Never."

The girl's body began to shake and sweat lined her face. Regina put a thermometer inside her ear, tsking at the degree flashing on the screen. "103. 5. Emma, you're burning up."

"I'm c- cold," Emma whimpered. Regina swept her up in her arms and carried her to the bathroom. Emma watched through bleary eyes as the woman filled up the bathtub and mixed some type of salt within it.

"Wait. Do- don't we have magic? Can't we get rid of this sickness?" The blonde questioned.

Regina sighed and brushed the girl's hair away from her pale face. "It's not as simple as that, baby. Your magic is the reason you're sick. Your body isn't used to it; it's rejecting it, like it's an infection. It happened to me too, when I started learning magic. You're just lucky enough to have me to take care of you."

Emma smiled at that, then remembered the blade that cut her upper lip. She slowly made her way to the mirror to look at herself. She looked years younger than she was, hollow and sunken-in. Her eyes no longer shined, and her lips were chapped.

"I healed the artificial wounds. The glass that cut your arms and legs and the cut on your face." Regina gently traced the newly acquired scar that matched her own. "You'll have a scar there now, but I think it makes you even more beautiful."

Regina then carried her to the bathtub and slowly lowered her into the water. It was freezing, and Emma wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and whimpered. "I know it's cold, Emma. But we need to get your body temperature down," the brunette whispered in her ear.

"It feels like being stabbed by a million needles," Emma whined. She didn't fight as Regina gently set her down, but her whole body shook like she was having an epileptic seizure. Once she finally stilled, Regina took her back to her bedroom.

"Is there anything you can do to make the pain stop, Mommy?" Emma cried. She felt as if she was splitting in two. Regina looked pained as she tucked her in and gave her the baby blanket she slept with every night. Emma knew she was feeling as bad as she was seeing her like this.

"I'm afraid giving you anything will counteract the magic and become harmful to you. We just have to wait this out. You've been out for a couple days so it shouldn't be too much longer," Regina answered softly.

At Emma's crestfallen expression, the woman laid a kiss on her temple. "Hey, how about I read to you?" She held up the journal Emma had been reading when she discovered the truth. "It's not all bad, I promise."

Emma nodded and settled back against the pillows, trying to ignore the aching pain coming from her stomach and traveling outward to the rest of her body.

 _I tuck Emma into her new bed, smiling at my success. I have finally captured my prize. Her chest rises and falls rhythmically from the sedative, her whole body relaxing into the goose mattress. The girl had certainly put up a fight, which was a pleasant surprise. I always loved a challenge._

 _I cannot wait to make her truly mine. Then, I will get the love I always deserved. And maybe, I will be able to become the mother I always wanted to be. I will prove that I am not my mother._

Emma noticed the troubled expression on Regina's face as she finished the entry. Even after all they've been through, Regina was still worried Emma wouldn't be able to love her. Or maybe, she was afraid of being the woman she loathed.

"I was so vain," Regina admitted. "And wrong. I have turned into my mother. Hurting you the way I did; making you go through that awful unnecessary surgery, knocking out your tooth, humiliating you… my mother used to do things like that. When she found out I had lost my virginity to a boy I thought I loved, she- she was afraid her reputation would be ruined. So she forced me to become pure again as she did it by hand. It was the most painful thing I ever experienced. And I did the same thing to you. I'm as twisted and evil as her."

Emma slowly shook her head as she grabbed the journal from her, eyes spotting certain words that piqued her interest. As Regina sat and cried, Emma began to read.

 _Emma's cries echo in my mind as I write this. The sight of the doctors strapping her down and forcing her under breaks my whole being. When she woke from the anesthesia she wanted me to stay with her, as she wasn't quite awake yet. But then, her mind cleared. She looked at me with utter betrayal, like how I looked at my mother when she crushed Daniel's heart._

 _This morning in some odd way, she trusted me. She let her guard down as she fawned over my apple trees and mansion. She was innocent. She was almost like a child. I tried not to let my guilt show on the drive over as I showed her the different places in town. Then, her trust shattered. The things we talked about in the bathtub last night meant nothing. She was back to hating me. But maybe, she never stopped._

 _I should be overjoyed that she's lying upstairs ignoring me, no longer choosing to fight back. She's my enemy by blood. She deserved this._

 _But she didn't. All I wanted was for someone to suffer the way I suffered. It wasn't fair, what I did to her. I love her. But this darkness inside of me just won't let go._

"Stop. Please!" Regina cried, attempting to grab the journal from the blonde's grasp. Emma gently pushed her away. She was going to help her love face her demons. She was going to help Regina heal, just as she was.

 _I have never loved anyone as much as I love this perfect woman asleep beside me. Even in sleep, her body is as close to mine as physically possible without being on top of me. Her head presses against my thigh, her arm slung over my legs. She is the epitome of beauty. My core aches with the need to touch her again, to allow her to touch me. But I hold myself back. I want to savor this moment._

 _Tonight, Emma truly and forever gave herself over to me. She allowed me to take control and dominate, to allow my anger to come out. I search her skin for any lasting bruises or marks. The only marks I find are the hickies I have left on her neck and breasts. She would be upset if I attempted to tap into my magic and heal them, though I know that's virtually impossible._

 _Although Emma is constantly reminding me of how much she loves me, some part of me just can't accept it. I'm worried she'll change her mind and leave me, find someone better. Or worse yet, find out the truth and hate me forever._

 _Emma mumbles my name in her sleep, and I shush her softly, stroking her hair in a way that makes her lips curl up into the tiniest of smiles. She pushes into my touch, subconsciously asking for more. A warmth fills my whole being, and I swear for an instant I can feel my heart come to life and beat against my chest for a mere second._

 _I know I would do whatever it takes to protect this girl. I would die for this girl. For she is my everything. My thoughts stray to Daniel, about how he deserved so much better than me. If he hadn't accepted the job on my family's estate, he would be alive, possibly surrounded by a wife and children. When I looked into his eyes I saw an endless amount of love. That's what I see when I look at Emma. I can't let her go, not like I did my first love. She is mine, forever and always._

As Emma ended the last entry, Regina's cries had subsided. She stared down at her hands, at a loss for words. The young girl sat up and cupped her chin, forcing her upper hand for once. The pain was pushed to the back of her mind as Regina's whiskey eyes bore into hers.

"Mine," Emma whispered. Regina smiled at her, reflecting the almost overwhelming feeling in Emma's chest.

Stars and fireworks exploded and danced in the blonde's eyes. The aching pain became a white-hot searing pain that caused her to cry out. Regina steadied her as her body swayed, laying her back against the pillows.

"I love you, but you need to rest now," the brunette said lovingly but with a firm edge to her voice.

"I need to fix things." Emma attempted to get up, but the older woman held her still. "What do you need to fix, darling? Everything is back to how it was."

Before Emma could answer, the pain made her black out.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just got back from a vacation in Vegas (whoo)! and I am starting a new job in a few days so I might have trouble updating regularly. There will only be a few chapters left, too, just a heads up.**

 **I know a lot of you have missed the age play that was the sole center of this story. This chapter is going to focus on that. So if you weren't a big fan of the Mommy-Daughter moments, go ahead and skip past. As for those of you that do enjoy them, you're welcome.**

* * *

When Emma woke, the curtains were drawn to keep out the sunlight straining to get in. She wasn't going to complain. Judging by the throbbing in her head, the exposed light may have made it explode. The thought made her pause. Now that there was magic in the world, was that an actual possibility?

The girl spied her clothes folded neatly on the dresser. Regina must have worked on some housekeeping while she was passed out. It would make what she needed to do a lot easier.

Emma swung her feet over the edge of the bed and braced herself to stand. _Slowly._ The blonde realized just how weak she was when her arms began to shake as she pushed herself up. She would have to make a training schedule to regain the muscle she had lost within the last month.

Before she could take that first step, Regina reappeared in the doorway carrying a tray of breakfast food. The woman quickly set it down and rushed to her aide, wrapping strong arms around her to keep her on her feet.

"You should have called for me, baby. I didn't realize you were awake," the brunette said softly. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Emma shook her head, her nose wrinkling at the somewhat familiar odor in the air. Regina's quiet gasp answered her silent question. She turned her head to see the bed was stained with a large, wet spot right where she had been lying. Her cheeks flushed and she fought back tears of embarrassment.

"It's okay. It's alright, sweetie. Come on." Regina picked her up in her arms, the disgusting reality of what they discovered had happened didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

They entered the bathroom to an already filled tub with the rubber duck Emma had grown fond of and cute little bath scrubbies to ensure complete cleanliness. Regina helped her out of her clothes and into the bath.

Emma rested her head on the wall behind her and watched in puzzled silence as the dirty clothes disappeared in a puff of smoke with a clean onesie taking their place. A sullen pout turned her mouth into a tight frown as a changing table appeared as well.

Once she was clean, Regina wrapped her in a soft towel and set her atop the changing table. "I know you don't like the diapers, baby, but I think it's best to use them until you're feeling better," the older woman said fondly as she laid the back of her hand against her forehead.

Emma watched warily as a small object appeared in the brunette's hand. She hated being sick, and that included everything that came with it. The cold baths, the medicine, the bland food that was supposed to help with nausea but only seemed to make it worse. Although she loved and trusted Regina, her heart still sped up in her chest.

"I'm going to check your temperature now, baby," Regina informed her. Emma opened her mouth to accept the metal thermometer, but the Queen shook her head and laid a hand on her tummy.

"This isn't that kind of thermometer. To get an accurate reading, I need to put it down here." The woman gently tapped her bottom.

And just like that, the defiant Swan was back.

She jumped off the table and barely made it back to the bedroom before she was being pinned face down onto the now clean bed. She kicked and thrashed as hard as she could, attempting to buck Regina off. She noticed Regina's arm was right next to her mouth. Ignoring the little voice in her head saying no, she clamped her jaws down on the woman's arm so hard she tasted blood.

Regina cried out in pain and ripped her arm away from her mouth but didn't release her. She simply used her good hand to stroke her hair and whispered words of encouragement in her ear.

Emma cried out in pain as she felt the thermometer enter her. Hot tears streamed down her face and her shoulders shook from the force of her trembling.

"You're doing so good, baby. Almost done," Regina purred in her ear, voice soft and kind.

Regina was surprised at her own change that had come upon her these last few days. She had been determined to keep her guard up, even after her heart started beating in her chest again. She didn't want to go back to who she once was. Vulnerable. Weak.

" _Regina, you don't have to be scared to let yourself grieve." The young Queen's magical ally, Tinkerbell, had snuck away from her fairy leader and into her bedchambers to comfort her again._

 _The brunette jerked away as the blonde fairy laid a hand on her shoulder. "You have every right to be hurt and angry. But you can't hold onto the anger, Regina. You can be happy again. You can make a life for yourself."_

 _Tears rolled down Regina's face and she choked back a pained sob. "Don't you get it?" She snapped bitterly. "This is it for me. Daniel is dead and I'm stuck in a marriage to someone who doesn't give one damn about me! My Mother was right; if I hadn't have listened to my heart and believed in something that wasn't real, I wouldn't be hurting right now. Love is weakness."_

" _No!" Tinkerbell vigorously shook her head, her wings flapping as if they too were agitated. "If you give into your pain, then darkness is all you will become. If you will just let me help you- "_

" _Get out! GET OUT!" The young Queen screamed, prompting guards to come running to see what was the matter._

 _Tinkerbell disappeared out the window without another word, glancing back at her sadly before flying away. It was the last time Regina ever saw her. It was also the last time she allowed herself to cry._

Now, it seems Regina's lightened heart had turned her back into that young, compassionate girl she once was. Snow White was no longer in the forefront of her mind, and taking care of Emma was all that mattered.

Looking down into those watering, sea-foam eyes filled with so much pain, Regina felt no thrill. She had wanted to feel Emma's pain and sorrow, but now she realized that was exactly how Cora was. She lived on her daughter's pain and inflicted it upon her every chance she got. Regina was relieved to realize she was making her own path away from the one her Mother created filled with thorns, darkness, and dead ends.

Emma wanted to scream and curse at Regina for hurting and violating her in such a way, but seeing the genuine concern on the woman's face, she couldn't. Regina only wanted what was best. She knew that now. Her eyes flicked down to the brunette's bleeding and bruised arm, and a flash of guilt ran through her.

Once the woman had zipped her up in her warm onesie and lightly turned her over so she was on her back, Emma reached her hand out, reaching through the pain to try and use her magic to heal the nasty bite mark.

Regina realized what she was trying to do and gently shook her head. "Don't, my love. It will only make you feel worse. It'll be okay."

"I'm sorry," Emma said in a small voice.

Regina picked her up in her arms and settled them into the rocking chair. "I know something that might make you feel better, baby."

Emma silently waited for her to speak.

Regina instead shrugged off her blouse, revealing engorged breasts practically bursting from the confines of her bra. Emma's eyes widened and she gulped at the sight. The Mayor smiled at her reaction and unclipped her bra.

"I know you are rather fond of your bottle, but I thought I would offer you something more intimate."

Emma tentatively reached her hand out to squeeze one. Regina stifled a moan and bit her lip. Although she was always jealous of being unable to bare children, breastfeeding was something she didn't mind missing out on. Now that she was full of milk, her breasts ached and hung low, making her back ache as well. But she wanted this intimacy with Emma. The girl's eyes were always glued to them so much that she knew this would be a rewarding experience for both of them.

"Go on, baby. It's alright," the brunette urged.

Emma leaned forward and gentle captured her nipple in her mouth, not suckling but just swirling her tongue around it in such a way that made Regina's thighs ache with want. The girl seemed to notice too, for she looked up at her with a mischievous smile and a wink.

Regina pulled her closer and cradled her head in the crook of her arm. Emma seemed to get the hint, as she laid her fevered head against her and slowly began to suckle, being careful not to use her teeth. Regina gently stroked her hair, frowning at the blonde's elevated temperature.

Emma, meanwhile, was completely serene. She hardly noticed her pain now that she was distracted with Regina's breasts. The warm milk entering her mouth was wonderful, and mixed with the scent that was Regina, put her into a comfortable trance.

"Good girl. My beautiful Emma," Regina whispered, rocking back and forth. "I have another gift for you."

Emma pulled back and blinked up at her sleepily. "Another one, Mommy?"

Her small, innocent voice melted Regina's heart. She guided the girl's head to her other breast, urging her to suckle upon it as she didn't want them to be unbalanced. Emma did so with eagerness, finding it easier to stay awake now that her mind tried to conjure up what her Mommy's plan for her surprise was.

When Emma finished, Regina poofed her shirt back on and carried her downstairs to the kitchen where supplies for apple pie sat atop the counter island. Emma wiggled herself onto a barstool at the counter island and resisted the urge to dip her fingers into the bowl of sugar.

"Now, baby, we have a special friend coming over to visit. You can stay little or you can be big again for her visit. I thought it would take your mind off the effects of your magic," Regina explained.

Just then, a knock echoed from the foyer to the kitchen. Regina placed a soft kiss on Emma's forehead and winked at her before going to answer. She returned moments later with Mary Margaret right beside her. The schoolteacher beamed brightly at Emma and held out a pink teddy bear for her to take.

"Your Mommy tells me you love teddy bears. And judging by your cute little outfit you have on, picking out a pink one was the right decision," Mary Margaret said softly.

Emma glanced up at Regina, a line creasing the middle of her forehead. Why had Regina invited her birth mother and old enemy to spend the afternoon with them?

The question was pushed to the back of her mind as they began to bake. Mary Margaret turned on the radio and danced throughout the kitchen as she daintily rolled out dough on the table. Regina showed Emma how to peel the apples (she refused to allow her to slice them) and she playfully patted her face with her flour-coated hands.

Emma was amazed at how happy she felt. Mary Margaret didn't bat an eye at Emma and Regina's mommy dynamic, and she treated Emma like she always imagined a loving mother would. It turns out Mary Margaret and David were working on adopting a child of their own, and the schoolteacher thought Regina would be the best person to ask for advice.

The two women chatted over their baked pastries while Emma perched on Regina's lap and devoured her own. And ever so slowly, the pain began to subside. Her fever broke just as the stars began setting in the sky. Overcome with exhaustion, Emma leaned back against Regina and listened to the two melodic voices chatting amicably.

Regina finally announced that it was past Emma's bedtime, and Mary Margaret took that as her cue to go. The raven-haired beauty knelt down to bid farewell to Emma.

"I had such a fun time with you today, Emma. Thank you for inviting me over and baking with me. If it's okay with your Mommy, maybe we can do it again sometime." The woman leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek, tickling her tummy lightly.

Emma felt her cheeks flush as a rush of warmth caused her heart to skip a beat. That connection with Mary Margaret was still there, yet she was more content to have her as a friend than a mother. She followed Regina back upstairs and allowed her to tuck her in.

"Thank you for today," Emma said as she burrowed down deeper underneath the covers.

Regina slid in beside her, caressing her face and stroking her hair. "I'm glad you had fun. I knew you felt bad about what your magic did to the residents, but I think they're rather happy this way. It seems our day of fun helped, your fever is gone."

"You spent a day with your enemy so I could have a bond with her." Emma felt tears filling her eyes.

Regina kissed her gently and tickled a certain spot just behind her ear that sent her into a wonderful state of relaxation. Emma knew this was her way of telling her it was okay. As Emma snuggled deep into her arms and began to drift off, she silently chuckled at the memories that came to mind. Regina shoving her in the limo and overpowering her with a high heel. Being head-slammed into a floor as well as a dresser. The memories were incredibly frightening back then, but now only brought amusement to her. Imagine what their kids would think.

Emma quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She was in no stable frame of mind to be even thinking about having kids, not to mention she had only been with Regina for less than a year. Instead, she focused on the amazing sex they had had. The flashbacks caused her core to tingle with warmth, and a cheeky grin appeared on her face in the darkness as she realized she had not paid Regina what she owed her.

Emma turned over in a dozing Regina's arms and pulled down her nightgown, taking in a sharp breath at the way her nipples hardened in the cool air. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around one, lightly rousing the brunette from sleep. Regina's eyes opened just a crack, and her hand came up to cradle Emma's head like before.

"Do you need help sleeping, baby?"

"Yes, Mommy," Emma answered in her innocent voice, her right-hand sneaking in-between the sheets to the warm thighs beneath them. Regina guessed what she was up to, however, for she reached her own hand down and pulled Emma's away before she could touch her.

"Nice try,"

"But Mommy- "

A sharp slap to the blonde's ass made her bite her tongue. Regina hated whining, and she knew it. She swallowed her next retort and instead rested her face between the Queen's breasts. She was lucky one spank was all she got.

"It's time for bed," Regina scolded, pulling up her nightgown and shifting so Emma no longer had access to her bosom.

Emma closed her eyes and was focusing on following directions when she felt curious fingers running along the fabric of her panties along her moist slit. Just as she began to rock against them, they disappeared. Again, she bit back a cry of frustration.

"Tomorrow, baby," Regina promised.

That night was the fastest Emma had ever fallen asleep in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**There is a smut scene in the beginning of this chapter. This may or may not be triggering. Just a warning. Also, this will be the last chapter of this story. I want to thank those of you that have read this and supported me and my vision. I will be creating more stories, but this one is coming to a close. So enjoy reading this last chapter!**

* * *

In her dream, Emma was receiving the most amazing, sensual massage. Warm hands roamed all over her body; down her stomach, over her hips, down her thighs, dipping just barely into the valley between her legs before traveling back up to her breasts. Through the haze of her dream, she noticed the room was bathed in red candlelight.

Though she couldn't make out the person's face, she could smell lavender and sandalwood with each stroking motion of their hands. Finally, a warm tongue pressed itself flat against her core. Emma's back arched, her eyes rolling back and her hips bucking against the firm hands holding her to the bed.

Then, she awoke. The room was pitch black, yet that familiar scent hung in the air and those hands still held her to the bed. Although some part of her knew it was Regina, her mind was suddenly on alert, alarm bells ringing and red flags waving violently. She had been in this situation before with strangers and men that didn't give two shits about her.

Emma's body began to shake. A whimper vibrated up her throat, but she tamped it back down with all the strength she had.

 _Regina. It's just Regina. The woman who takes care of you. The woman who loves you._

The thoughts did little to convince her PTSD-rattled brain, however.

"Stop!" Emma cried.

The hands pinning her own to the bed moved to her face, cupping it gently. "Emma. Emma come back to me. It's okay, baby. I love you," Regina shushed her softly. The older woman leaned down to press their foreheads together and maintain contact.

Emma's breathing began to slow. Her chest loosened, her pupils returned to normal size, and her hands beneath Regina's unclenched. The visions faded until all that was left was a dark room and the presence of the one person she had ever allowed herself to trust.

With a surge of love, the young girl captured Regina's lips within her own, nipping softly on her bottom lip to distract her while her hands fought to free themselves. Regina held her still, however, and pulled back with a concerned expression.

"Emma, what was that? Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay." Emma kissed the woman again before she could open her mouth to retort.

Regina won unfortunately, and used her magic to pin Emma's wrists down before leaning away from the girl's inviting kisses. Emma put on a sullen pout and lowered her long eyelashes in a show of vulnerability.

"Talk to me," the brunette ordered.

"I love you."

I love you too, but that's not what I meant."

Emma sighed and averted her gaze. "I've just had a rough time is all. Some of my experiences have been rough."

Regina rolled off her and landed onto her side facing her. She released Emma's wrists and propped her head up on her hand. "I understand, Emma."

Emma smirked and shook her head. "I really don't think you do."

Regina's eyebrows raised at that statement. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Judging by how you are as a person – or _were_ (especially in bed) – you haven't experienced what it's like for someone to have control over you and hurt you like that."

Regina shook her head at the boldness of the girl's statement. "All due respect, Emma, _you_ are the one who doesn't understand. Back before I was the Evil Queen, I was an innocent and naïve young girl whose mother controlled my entire life. We had a young man come to our estate for work, and I soon fell in love with him. He returned my feelings, and asked me to marry him. I knew my mother wouldn't approve, and seeing as how I was to be betrothed to the King and become a mother to his orphaned child myself, I suggested we run away." Regina swallowed hard as she felt a lump form in her throat.

"My mother ripped his heart out and crushed it right in front of me. Not even a month later I was married. This older man twice my age took my innocence and my freedom in one night, and many more after that. Until I paid what was due, and killed him myself. I thank my lucky stars I was unable to bare him a child, for that would have made my life so much worse."

Emma was silent for several minutes after Regina finished her story. Finally, she spoke.

"Is that why you are always the one in control? You don't want me to touch you because of how you were treated when you were my age?"

Regina could hear the sadness in the blonde's voice, so she reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. "Partially. However, I thought you liked being controlled that way. Or rather, you have come to enjoy it."

"I do, it's just…" Emma tentatively glanced up at her lover. "I want to touch you, and appreciate you the way you do me. I want to make you feel loved."

Regina smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss on Emma's nose. "You do, my love. And if you'd really like to touch me, you may do so."

The older woman then pulled back and lifted her nightgown, pulling it up over her head and tossing it carelessly to the floor to reveal her whole body. As Emma moved to sit up, eager to please, Regina held her down once more.

"Emma." Regina cupped her face with her hand. "I need to know you are okay with this. That this won't be harmful to you in any way. I don't want to be the person I was before my heart began beating."

Emma reached up and stroked the woman's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Make love to me, Mommy."

The young girl then rolled over so she was on top of Regina. She nuzzled her neck gently before kissing and marking her for the first time. The older woman let out an appreciative moan at the action and stroked her hair before grabbing it in her fist and pulling.

Emma whimpered at the slight pain it omitted, but also found the unpleasant sensation shot a tingle of warmth down her thighs and into her core. Once she was satisfied with staking her claim, the blonde moved downward to her stomach, kissing just above her belly button and then laying a kiss on each hip bone.

Regina was growing impatient now; her hips bucked with every feather light touch Emma granted her, her teeth were cutting into her bottom lip due to stifling moans, and her hands tightly clenched the sheets beneath her. Emma seemed to sense her frustration thankfully, and moved down even further to kiss her clit.

Regina couldn't fight back her moans any longer. "More! More, Emma!"

Emma purposefully pulled away and shot her a sly smile. "What's the magic word?"

" _Now_ ," Regina growled.

Emma's eyes widened at the woman's dominant tone. Although Emma was topping her right now, she was still underneath Regina's thumb. It was absolutely erotic.

Emma obediently dipped her head beneath the brunette's thighs once more and shivered as Regina took a hold of her head and pressed her even further into her soaked core. Emma stuck her tongue as deep as she could inside of the Queen's pussy and moaned at the taste. Faster and faster she moved her tongue up and down and around until Regina was practically screaming.

As the brunette's thighs began to quake and give away the signs of a mind-blowing orgasm, the grip on Emma's golden locks tightened and the young girl was smothered as her mouth and nose were covered by Regina's sex. She attempted to jerk her head back as she fought not to panic, but Regina's grip was of steel and impossible to break.

Emma's own pussy flooded as Regina reached her peak, releasing copious amounts of juice onto the blonde's face. Regina released her with a contented sigh. Emma nearly fell back, coughing and sputtering as she attempted to catch her breath.

The Queen merely watched her with a satisfied smirk. "Now _that_ is the proper way to eat a woman out. You did so well, baby."

Despite Emma's eyes watering from the lack of oxygen, she offered Regina a smile and gave her clit one last lick. The woman groaned as her hips jerked involuntarily. Once she recovered, she pulled Emma close to her and offered her an open-mouthed kiss.

"Switch me spots, baby. Let me show you now how to properly _fuck_ a woman."

Emma eagerly obliged. She watched with rapt earnest as Regina slid off the bed and trailed over to her closet, the woman's curves accentuated as she reached up to the very top of the storage space. Months ago, she would have fought like hell to prevent this from happening. Now, she was fully open to Regina, trusting and her heart filled with a happiness she had never felt before.

Regina turned to look back at her, offering a comforting smile before re-joining her on the bed. She kissed her gently, curious fingers reaching down to stroke swollen folds. Emma blushed as Regina raised an eyebrow.

"What have we here? I thought you had just pleasured me, not the other way around?"

"I can't help it," Emma admitted in a voice barely above a whisper.

The blonde gasped as Regina pushed a finger inside, hips bucking involuntarily to force her in deeper. A thumb soon joined to toy with her clit, and those gasps turned into long, drawn-out moans. Emma whimpered as the fingers receded.

"Hush, sweet one." Regina reached behind Emma's back and grabbed a dildo. Not too long, not too wide, it seemed to be a perfect fit. It still made the young girl whimper in uncertainty. Emma found herself pushed all the way onto her back, dark eyes staring into her light ones.

"Do you trust me, Emma?"

"I love you."

"Do you trust me?"

Emma slowly nodded. "More than anything."

Regina smiled and slid the head of the dildo up and down her wet folds before pressing in just slightly. Emma bit her lip and urged her deeper. Regina gently pinned her thigh down and shook her head firmly, though a smile graced her lips.

"Slowly, Emma. We have all the time in the world," Regina whispered, pulling the dildo out then back in, just an inch deeper.

Emma grasped onto Regina's shoulders and dug her nails in until the woman above her hissed in pain. When that didn't get her what she wanted, she reached in-between them to rub Regina's clit in hard circles. She gasped at the same time Regina did as the dildo slid past the comfortable mark inside of her.

Regina firmly pulled her hand away and pinned it down to her side. "No touching. This is about you."

Emma whimpered but did as she was told. Regina leaned down and kissed her hard, intertwining their tongues and swallowing the blonde's sounds begging to come out. The only sound that did manage to escape was one of discomfort as the dildo pressed against her hymen.

Regina pulled back and stroked her lover's face. "Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes," Emma whispered, breaking Regina's order not to touch by grabbing onto her arms for stability.

Regina simply nuzzled her and held her close, placing a kiss right on top of her pulse before pushing the dildo in and taking what she had once forced upon her. Emma cried out in pain as her body was forced to stretch and accommodate the foreign object inside of her. The dildo was cold and unforgiving, yet her body was on fire. The white, hot burn she felt slowly subsided as her body adjusted until there was nothing but a dull ache.

Regina seemed to sense the way she was feeling, for she removed the dildo and began to stroke her clit. Emma reached down to do the same and soon both women were on the edge, panting and gasping.

"Who am I?" Regina whispered.

"Mmm…" Emma squirmed underneath the brunette's thumb, at a loss for words.

Regina reached her free hand up to grasp her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Who am I?" She demanded softly.

"Mommy!" Emma cried as she came.

Regina smiled and came silently, riding Emma's fingers until her orgasm subsided. "How was it?" She asked.

"Better than the first time," Emma answered, wincing as the ache between her legs reminded her of bad memories from years before.

"Hey, get out of your head." Regina picked her up and cradled her as she carried her to the bathroom and ran them both a bath. "You're mine, and I love you."

* * *

"Emma. Emma, wake up." Emma opened her eyes to see Regina looming over her, shaking her awake.

The blonde rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking out the window to see the sun had yet to rise. What plan could Regina possibly have that involved waking her up this early?

"Mommy…" Emma whined, sticking her lower lip out in a pout. "Why did you wake me up?"

"I have a surprise for you," Regina whispered, quickly dressing her in comfy clothing before carrying her to the car.

Emma watched sleepily out the window as the sun began to rise and shine across the dense forest flying by. After some time had passed, the car pulled up to a suburban house that was almost as nice as their mansion back in Storybrooke.

"Where are we?" Emma asked nervously, not able to hide the familiar feeling of abandonment that came with arriving at new homes and leaving old ones behind. Deep in her heart, she knew Regina would never leave her – especially since 5 years had passed since their first meeting - but she couldn't shake the insecurity that she would.

"I would never leave you, Emma. That's not why we're here," Regina soothed her, pulling her close and stroking her curls.

Emma followed Regina as she led the way from the car to the front door. "Take my hand. And walk through," the woman instructed.

Emma looked at her quizzically. "Don't worry. No one can see us," Regina reassured her.

They walked through and Emma squeezed Regina's hand as well as her eyes. Regina gently nudged her, coaxing Emma to open her eyes. The younger woman did so and gasped softly at the sight before her. A little brown-haired boy no older than 7 sat in a child-sized armchair, a baby perched on his lap and a story book in his hands.

"Is that- "

"Henry," Regina finished, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I know you never stopped thinking and worrying about him. My gift to you, is showing you that he is okay."

"Henry!" A woman's voice called right outside the bedroom before the door opened and she entered. "Daddy is waiting in the car. We're going to be late for the movie."

"Okay, Mommy!" The little boy gingerly set the baby down on the floor and grabbed his coat. The woman knelt to help him button it, as his little fingers didn't quite have the motor skills to do so yet. "You are growing up so much, my Henry," the woman said softly.

"Mommy…" the little boy wriggled beneath the woman's grasp as she hugged him close to her.

"Do you have your scarf?" Henry's mother asked.

"The one that my other Mommy gave me?" Henry asked as he pulled on the gray and red striped scarf tied around his neck.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Good boy. Remember, every day we have to thank her for giving us you."

Emma's heart skipped a beat in her chest as the little boy stared right at her as though her could see her, although she knew he couldn't. "Thank you, other Mommy for giving me my family."

Regina turned Emma toward her and wiped away her tears that had fallen. "Do you see now? He's okay. You didn't make the wrong choice giving him up. You gave him his best chance. Now he has a family. And so do you."

Emma simply smiled as her Mommy kissed her.

* * *

 **Hello there. Well, I hope you liked this story as much as I loved writing it. This has been a wonderful adventure and I'm glad I had you all on it to join me. See you in my next story (hopefully)! Much love.**


	16. Update!

**Boo! Scared ya, didn't I? You thought you'd seen the last of me on this fic but you haven't! I am announcing *drum roll* A SEQUEL! YAYYYYYYY! *two slow claps in the background* Yes, I am writing a sequel to Belonging to the Darkness called Controlling the Darkness.**

 **But, I'm going to need your help! There will be a new addition (or 2) to the Swan-Mills family, a brand new "little". And I'm going to let** _ **you**_ **guys choose who it is! Here are your options:**

 ***Zelena**

 _ *****_ **Belle**

 ***Redmonde (character in the original fic based on Ruby)**

 ***Elsa**

 **Make sure to leave a review so I know who you want! Stay tuned, lovelies!** __


	17. EXCITING NEWS!

Hello, lovelies! My sequel to Belonging to the Darkness is started! The first chapter is up now. Check it out!

/works/16356557

s/13098180/1/Controlling-the-Darkness


End file.
